Season 2 Deleted Scenes
by Dede42
Summary: Once again, Timon, Pumbaa, and Sunrise Blossom will be providing what really happen on the show that Harbos doesn't want you all to see for some reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: (Scar enters the writers studio and is immediately caught in a net that lifts him off the floor.)

Scar: Hey!

Dede42: (pops up from behind the couch) Gotcha, Scar!

Scar: You're a girl? Dr. Hooves and those ponies outwit me because of a girl?

Dede42: Duh, why you think I refer to myself as Dede42? You know any guys that would use that kind of name?

Scar: Clearly not. Will you let me down?

Dede42: Nope, you're gonna hang out until I get the excellent deleted scene provided by Roleplayer48 put up, and then I _might_ let you down, but only after modifies your personality a little. Get him, Kaa!

Kaa: (rises from his hiding place under the net and begins to hypnotize Scar) Look into my eyes…

* * *

(My Little Pony: Generation 4 and a half: Season 2: Deleted Scenes Prologue)

*Well, the past day with Timon has been both an exciting, enjoyable and EXTREMELY painful one. Yesterday, he, Pumbaa and Twilight Sparkle's twin sister Sunrise Blossom spent the WHOLE ENTIRE DAY in they're cinema showing everyone whose watched My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic what Hasbro and DHX Media DIDN'T wanna reveal to anyone. They had just finished watching Season 1 and were planning on leaving to do something else and come back to watch the real Season 2 the next day (which is today) when everyone from mine and Dede42's stories (even Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends) wanted to see what's been going on. Right now, Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise have been fixing up the place, mending the walls that all the Thomas characters somehow crashed into because they can't fit on the seats and had left a sign on the front door/cinema entrance saying ''Go away. Private cinema screening here. If you wanna watch how My Little Pony really happened, wait until Pumbaa and I make a DVD with all these episodes on it so that you don't keep crowding in this place just as we're about to leave!'' Cut to the room where the our dynamic trio have been watching the real Season 1 where everything is looking as good as new.*

* * *

Timon: Phew! Thanks for helping me fix up the place, guys. I swear, when everyone comes in here, there's a huge mess we end up needing to clean up.

Sunrise Blossom: I'm still suprised Thomas and his friends showed up to watch. I mean, how could they have gotten here? There are no railway tracks near the jungle...are there?

Pumbaa: Stranger things have happened, Sunny.

Timon: (notices a camera staring at him as always) Quiet, you two! Our viewers/readers are here! Get back to your seats. (They do just that) Ahem. Hello there bronies and pegasisters. Welcome back to My Little Pony: Generation 4 and a half where we show all of you people who have watched MLP what REALLY happened! With me today are my two bestest best friends, Pumbaa and Sunrise Blossom.

Sunrise Blossom: Hi.

Pumbaa: Hi, mommy!

Timon: So, without any further ado-

(Suddenly, Discord appears startling the trio!)

Discord: Ta-da! How's THAT for an entrance?

Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise: DISCORD?!

Timon: Hey! Can't you read, bub? The sign outside this cinema says this is a PRIVATE cinema screening!

Discord: Oh puh-lease. When has anyone such as myself done what they're supposed to do in the fandom universe? Besides, you can't start this show without me! Season 2 is my first appearance in this series after all! It wouldn't be right to show everyone a Discord episode without Discord himself now, would it?

(The trio ponder this for a moment)

Sunrise Blossom: Well I think it's a nice idea, don't you? After all, Discord is never normally invited to do nice things because of lots of ponies...being...a little...racist to him and thinking chaos magic automatically means he's turning evil again according to how badly he got treated by the Mane Six in Season 4 up to the point where he'd side with Tirek.

Discord: It's a decision I'm not proud of but we'll discuss that once we get to that Season 4 episode. But yeah, I've been treated the same way Pinkie's been treated as of lately and that was pretty much why I became evil in Season 2 in the first place.

Timon: Hey! Don't give away any spoilers or any information we'll probably discuss after watching these first two episodes!

Discord and Sunrise: Sorry.

Timon: Let's just get this show on the road already.

Pumbaa: Role tape!

*Cue the title of this series in big writing: ''MY. LITTLE. PONY. GENERATION. 4. AND. A. HALF'' once again.*

(End of Chapter 1/Prologue)

* * *

A/N: And that should hopefully tie everyone over until tomorrow. See ya! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, this is ironic. Shortly after I read your review about how Discord is treated, a deleted scene idea popped in my head to resolve how short the prologue is. I do wish that Discord was treated better, too, as he's funny in his own way, and reminds me of Q from _Star Trek: The Next Generation._ So, this is what I've come up with.

* * *

Deleted Scene: Discord's True Past

(In the theater, Discord pauses the scene at the end of the prologue and he frowns.)

Discord: That wasn't the full story! What gives?

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah, that was a bit short compared to the prologue for _Return of Nightmare Moon_.

Timon: Let me checks the tapes and the script. (He digs around in a box and pulls the script out.) Here we go! Let's see… (he flips through it) ok, I see the problem here. According to Dede42's notes, it _was_ suppose to be longer, but the darn people at Harbos cut most of it out, and she couldn't convince them to put it in.

Discord: Darn the people of Harbos!

Timon: (pulls out a tape) Luckily, Dede42 saved the footage and we can watch it.

Discord, Sunrise Blossom, and Pumbaa: Yay!

(Timon puts the tape into the projector and hits play)

* * *

Narrator: _Long ago in Ancient Equestria, a strange-looking baby was found along the shoreline of the south sea, and while most ponies were alarmed at the sight of the creature, one unicorn was intrigued. This was Mythic Diadem, the little sister of Star Swirl the Bearded, and she was famous for her potions and remedies. She took the baby with her and raised him, teaching him how to control his chaotic magic, and she was certain that he could use it for good. She named him Discord, and taught him how to be kind and just toward the ponies around them._

 _Discord grew quickly, but he was still a child even when he towered over the ponies, many of which were slowly getting used to his presence and his pranks, which were all harmless really. He enjoyed bringing laugher and joy to the ponies around him, especially to Mythic Diadem, and he loved to assist her in making and inventing new potions and remedies. Although Star Swirl the Bearded thought his sister was a fool, even he had to admit that Discord did give a new view on other kinds of magic._

 _However, one day Mythic Diadem, Star Swirl the Beaded, and six other ponies, known as the Pillars of Equestria, were called away to deal with a crisis, and they disappeared. Discord was sad to hear that his friend was gone, and he searched throughout Equestria, trying to find them, but he was unable to._

 _Unfortunately, the ponies that hadn't gotten used to Discord or his magic, including two certain Princesses, began being mean to him and tried to drive him out of the land. No matter what Discord tried, eventually even the ponies that had grown to like him started turning against him, and he vowed he would make them pay, using his chaotic magic to cause trouble. And so the reign of Discord lasted a thousand years until the Elements of Harmony were discovered and used to turn him into stone._

* * *

(The tape ends and there is silence in the theater for several seconds.)

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, Discord, had I known any of that, I wouldn't have treated you so _rudely_.

Timon: Same here.

Pumbaa: (cries into a tissue) Can you _ever_ forgive us, Discord?

Discord: Of course I can! (And they all hug.)

* * *

A/N: Whew! Well, I hope you all enjoy this deleted scene, and I will see you all on Wednesday. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Idea!_ (light bulb appears over Dede42's head.) Here's something for you to enjoy, Roleplayer48.

* * *

Deleted Scene: Can Discord See the Future?

(Timon pauses the tape after Pinkie Pie gets whammy by Discord.)

Timon: Yeesh, being rude much, Discord? First you take away the horns and wings, and now you make Applejack and Pinkie Pie the _exact_ opposite of themselves?

Discord: (shrugs) What can I say? After the way I was treated by the ponies after Mythic Diadem, I had to vent _somehow_ , and being stuck as a stone statue didn't _exactly_ help my mood.

Sunrise Blossom: It _is_ pretty unfair how you were treated, Discord, but still, what you did to my friends and I _was_ kinda harsh, especially what you did to Pinkie.

Pumbaa: Yeah, you even said that you like laughter and yet you used laugher to hurt Pinkie Pie like in the later seasons. Can you see the future?

Discord: I haven't thought of it that way. And you're right, in later season Hasbro really went out of their way to have Pinkie Pie be treated poorly, especially by her own sister _and_ her friends. (A/N: Yes, I _finally_ spelled Hasbro right.) Given how angry I was at the time when I got freed, it just seemed the right thing to do to take it out on you girls. I'm sorry.

Sunrise Blossom: All is forgiven, Discord. (magically lifts up a tray of raspberry/chocolate cupcakes.) Now who wants cupcakes?

Discord, Timon, and Pumbaa: We do! (And they all enjoy the cupcakes.)

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this, Roleplayer48, and it'll help you be more happy. See you tomorrow! Bye! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Of _course_ I'm not made at you, what a silly notion! Although I just came up with a deleted scene just for you, Roleplayer48.

* * *

Deleted Scene: Two parter? Seriously?!

(The end credits runs up on the screen as the lights go up in the theater.)

Sunrise Blossom: And that's it for part one of the season premiere.

Timon: Wait, there's a _second_ part?

Pumbaa: There were the words "To Be Continued…" before the credits started.

Discord: And a two parter is more fun then a single episode, plus if they were combined, this story would've been longer then it already was.

Timon: But still, we have to do a second part?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, Dr. Hooves and Derpy are going to be showing up in part two- oops! I wasn't suppose to say that!

Discord: Spoilers!

Sunrise Blossom: I know! I know!

* * *

A/N: Yup, Sunrise just spilled the beans a little about who will be showing up in part 2 tomorrow. R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I wish that there was a tag for Timon and Pumbaa's show, too, but all I could find was either _The Lion King_ or (she shudders) _Lion Guard_ , so the movie was the lesser of two evils. Anyhow, I've come up with a deleted scene that'll show just how much trouble Timon, Pumbaa, and poor Sunny Bunny are doing to Ponyville. (She almost gets run over by Timon who is chasing Twilight Sparkle around the writers studio.) Um, could you both take that outside please?

Timon: Sorry! (he chases the purple unicorn outside)

Twilight Sparkle: _HHHEEELLLPPP!_

Dede42: Oh boy.

* * *

Deleted Scene: Mayhem in Ponyville!

Timon: (pauses the film) Hey, where are all our scenes of what we were doing in Ponyville after Discord sent us there?

Pumbaa: Yeah, I thought we did a great job with those scenes.

Sunrise Blossom: You both did, but Hasbro cut them out because of time restraint… _again_.

Discord: (appears with a tape) Never fear! I have them right here!

Sunrise Blossom, Timon, and Pumbaa: Yay!

(Discord puts the tape into the projector and Timon hits play.)

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa both cackle as they raced through the town, tearing up the gardens and flower beds in order to get at the bugs, grubs, and worms. When Rose tried to stop them by batting at them with her broom, Pumbaa let lose a bunch of gas that sent her running and screaming back into her house right before it lifted off the ground. "Help!"

The meerkat and the warthog fall over laughing, and then they resume their reign of terror by taking a joyride in one of the flower carts, sending flowers flying everywhere! "Wahoo!" they cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunrise Blossom entered the Apothecary, where she proceeded to fill her bags with all kinds of explosive potions, plus supplies to make more, prompting Rosemary to hide when she saw how scary her owner appeared, and then the orange unicorn hurried back outside. Where she proceeded to throw the firework potions at the nearest group of ponies, setting it off, and she cackled as the ponies fled, screaming.

"Hahaha!" she cackled, throwing more of the potions around, causing even _more_ mayhem. "This is _fun!_ "

Discord appeared next to her, watching with pleasure as Sunrise Blossom mixed up a large firework potion that she then magically threw at town hall, setting it ablaze and Mayor Mare fled for her life. "Ooh, good shot!"

"Here" the orange unicorn gave him several potions "wanna help?"

"Oh yes!"

And together, they terrorized the ponies with the potions while Timon and Pumbaa had a race with the flower carts.

(The tape ends.)

* * *

Timon: Wow, we _really_ did a lot didn't we?

Pumbaa: We sure did.

Sunrise Blossom: (covers her face with her hoof.) I'm feeling _very_ embarrass right now.

Discord: Oh don't be embarrassed, Sunny, it was all in good fun.

Sunrise Blossom: If you say so, but it was still a _bit_ embarrassing.

Discord: Each to their own.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this deleted scene, Roleplayer48. See you tomorrow! ;) R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: We all make mistakes, guys, and believe me, I don't want to turn Discord back into stone, but Hasbro won't let me change the ending to keep that from happening. I know, I asked and they said no. So, here's something that _really_ showed what happen that Hasbro doesn't want the world to see.

* * *

Deleted Scene: What Really Happen at Sweet Apple Acres and at Fluttershy's Home

(Timon pauses the scene after memories are restored.)

Timon: That isn't how that happen.

Sunrise Blossom: I know, Hasbro still isn't letting Dede42 show what really happen that day. Because that was actually _way_ different then what was shown on the show.

Pumbaa: Do we really have what actually happen?

Discord: (holds up a tape) Right here! (And he puts it into the projector.) Roll 'em!

(The lights dims and the truth is reveal.)

* * *

When Twilight Sparkle reached Sweet Apple Acres with Dr. Hooves and Derpy, they find Big Mac acting like a dog, Granny Smith dancing a jig, and Applejack still telling lies. "Ok, you two distract Big Mac and I'll use my memory spell on Applejack," she whispered to the two ponies, and they nodded.

(Cue _Mission: Impossible_ music.)

* * *

Derpy found a stick and waved it to get the attention of Big Mac. "Hey, Big Mac!" she called out and he looked at her eagerly. "Do you want the stick? Do you want the stick?" And when Big Mac nodded eagerly, she threw it. "Go get the stick!" And Big Mac raced after it, yipping happily.

"Good job, my friend," Dr. Hooves said. "Come on and let's see if Miss Sparkle needs- oof!" He grunted as Big Mac came back and tackled him, licking his face. "Get off! Help! Help!"

Derpy grabbed the stick, flew into the air, and threw it toward the spinning apple trees. "Go get the stick, Big Mac!"

Yipping like a dog, Big Mac jumped off the Time Lord and ran into the spinning trees to get the stick. Derpy flew back down and checked on her friend. "You ok, Doc?"

"Medic…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle is chasing Applejack around the barn yard, trying to catch her friend so that she could restore her memories. "Come back here, Applejack!"

"No!" Applejack shouted, running way from the purple unicorn. "You're no friend of my!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Come back here!"

"Never!"

Just then, they both nearly get run over by Big Mac, who is chasing Dr. Hooves around the yard with the stick in his mouth, and Derpy was flying frantically after the red dog, er, stallion.

" _HHEELLPP!_ "

"Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"No, Big Mac! Stop chasing Doc! Come back here!"

Taking advantage of this, Twilight Sparkle quickly restored Applejack's memories, and they worked together in saving the Time Lord from the overly happy Big Mac.

* * *

Over at Fluttershy's house, Fluttershy was perched on a high shelf, sticking her tongue out at Dr. Hooves, who was jumping up and down, trying to reach her, and Derpy was trying to sneak up on the yellow pegasus to grab her.

"Come down here please!"

"NO!"

Derpy tried to grab Fluttershy, but the yellow pegasus flew away, and she ended up colliding with the Time Lord, resulting them landing in a tangled heap on the floor. "Owie!"

Applejack managed to lasso Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle used her memory spell on their friend, and then she used it on Timon and Pumbaa after releasing them from the cage.

"Oh my _aching_ head," Timon groaned. "What happen?"

"Where are we?" Pumbaa wondered, and then he saw Dr. Hooves and Derpy. "Doc! Derpy!"

* * *

A/N: And that's all I got. Sorry, but I got to get to work. See you all on Monday! ;) R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry to hear about you being bored, Roleplayer48, and I'll see what I can do with the deleted scene that you provided.

* * *

(Return of Harmony Part 2: Deleted Scene 6: ''We don't care about Simba no more!'')

After about a minute, Twilight Sparkle backed away and watched as Timon and Pumbaa both blinked and looked around in confusion.

Pumbaa: Uh Timon, where are we? This doesn't look like the Pride Lands to me!

Timon: No Pumbaa, it most certainly does NOT. I don't know why you'd want this place to be the Pride Lands though. I mean, do you really want to be back at the place where we've been doing stuff for Simba, who used to be our bestest best friend but no longer isn't, against our will?!

Pumbaa: Well no. But Timon...

Timon: Don't ''But Timon'' me! The Pride Lands are dumb! Simba's dumb! Everything about that place is dumb! We're staying on strike and that's fina...(notices Derpy and Dr. Hooves) Doc! Derpy! Where are we and how did we end up here - wherever here is?

Dr. Hooves: It's good to see you both again. But I do however wish that it was under less chaotic times. Miss Sparkle, maybe you can explain the situation to them?

Timon: Why can't you explain it to us?

Dr. Hooves: Hey! Just because I'm a Time Lord and had many adventures with you, Derpy and the rest of the Mane Seven after they attended the Gala doesn't mean I know everything!

Derpy: I'd give you the explanation because I'm cuter than she is and that you two obviously love me more...

Twilight Sparkle: Hey!

Derpy: But I haven't been in Ponyville to know what's been happening lately because I was with the Doc taking care of the Disney villains so I can't give you the explanation if I don't know what happened.

Timon: Alright, FINE! Who are you, strange purple ugly nerdy looking know it all unicorn?

Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Rude, much? As if I didn't already have enough rudeness from my own friends today.

Applejack: Hey! Ah said ah was sorry and you said ya already forgave me!

Twilight Sparkle: My name is Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends Applejack and Fluttershy.

Applejack: Howdy!

Fluttershy: Um...hi?

Twilight Sparkle: And right now, you two are currently in Ponyville which is in the land of Equestria. As for how the both of you guys got here, a spirit of chaos known as Discord brought you both to our world in order to spread chaos.

Timon: Hmm. Well, that does explain that strange rip we went through while chasing after a golden bug, and that strange creature that bonked us on our heads earlier. But meh, I don't see a problem with that. Maybe he just wanted to liven things up a bit because your town is so dull and boring.

Pumbaa: Uh Timon?

Timon: Like how there's some sort of blue Genie we've often walked past by in the House of Mouse on our way to our tables whose chaotic and livens everyone else's life up with his magic.

Derpy: Hey Doc, didn't WE meet that genie?

Pumbaa: Timon.

Timon: Also, why do you look like a purple version of our friend Sunrise?

Pumbaa: TIMON!

Timon: What?

Pumbaa: We musn't be so rude. These are Sunrise, Doc and Derpy's friends, remember?

Timon: Right. Sorry.

Applejack: Anyway, that strange creature you two saw was Discord, and he put you both under so spell in order to get you to obey him. If you both can help us save our friends and stop Discord, I'm sure Princess Celestia can figure out a way to return the both of ya'll back to your world - the Pride Lands, right?

Pumbaa: Uh...well...not exactly. You see, uh...

Timon: Well, I've heard earth ponies aren't very bright, but this one takes the biscuit. No Applejack. You are wrong. We don't come from the Pride Lands. I came from a meerkat colony which I left because it was so horrible. Pumbaa came from some place he never told me about which confuses me (and me, RolePlayer48, as well). We met each other in the Pride Lands looking for a new home, found a jungle and now we live there. Sure, we have been to the Pride Lands but it was against our will because a lion cub we found stranded in the desert near our jungle home is NOW A FULLY GROWN BOSSY KING OF THAT PLACE WHO NO LONGER TREATS US AS FRIENDS!

Pumbaa: Uh oh.

Dr. Hooves: Wait, the King of the Pride Lands treats you badly? Now that can't be right. I mean, after all, the King has been friends with the Time Lords for centuries as well as Princess Celestia herself. I'm sure even though he's a king, he treats you the same way he treated the Time Lords.

Timon: Oh, you ponies clearly have NO idea what we've been through with Simba that's given us a HUGE grudge on him and the Pride Lands in general, have you?

Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry that your friend is treating you unfairly, but we _do_ have bigger problems, and that includes freeing Sunrise from Discord's spell along with the rest of my friends. If, you help us with that, then I'm sure we can send you back to wherever it is that _you_ want to go, ok?

Timon: Well, when you put it that way…deal!

Pumbaa: Whew! So, what do we do now?

Dr. Hooves: I believe we should search for Miss Sunrise and free her from the spell next.

Twilight Sparkle: Exactly, and I bet anything that Sunrise will be back at the Apothecary by now. Let's go!

* * *

A/N: And that's all I got. I hope this cheers you up, Roleplayer48. See you on Monday! Bye! R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok time to edit this deleted scene, and improve it thanks to my online brother.

* * *

(Return of Harmony Part 2: A Better Ending For Discord, Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise)

*So after that ceremony, Twilight, Derpy, Dr. Whooves and the rest of the gang are heading off back home to get on with they're lives and to forget about everything that's happened the past few days (because Discord kept changing it from day to night multiple times so it's counts as a few days that's been gone by). Sunrise Blossom however is in the Canterlot Palace Gardens with Timon and Pumbaa swapping stories and laughing at over all the ridiculous things the duo have been up to throughout they're movies and TV show. At the moment, they're telling Sunny Bunny about how they had to lure the hyenas away when they helped Simba take back the throne to defeat Scar.*

Timon: I was only being sarcastic when I asked that lion if I should dress in drag and do the hula. How was I supposed to know he'd take me so seriously?

Pumbaa: But Timon, even though we often end up doing embarrassing things together, it always works out fine in the end, right?

Sunrise Blossom: Like the past days. Sure we were all under Discord's spell that made us act the complete opposite of ourselves, but that also worked out well in the end, didn't it?

Timon: I'm kinda beginning to wonder why Discord turned evil in the first place though since this is the first time we've seen him.

Pumbaa: Me too, Timon. Do you think maybe it was for a reason?

Sunrise Blossom: ...you know, those are actually very good questions because no pony told us why and how he became evil when Celestia sent us to her castle.

Pumbaa: Really?

Sunrise Blossom: Mmm-hmm. In fact, I don't even think she even knows why either.

Timon: Pfft. Some princess she turns out to be. Especially after getting you back to Ponyville when we first met each other.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. Anyways, getting back on topic here, it almost seems as if Celestia or everypony else hated Discord and wanted him turned to stone... all just because he was chaotic or something.

Timon: Ya know Pumbaa, Sunny's got a point. I mean, take that blue Genie we've often seen at his table at the House of Mouse for example. He's chaotic, right?

Pumbaa: Right.

Timon: And nobody assumed HE was evil just because he had phonomenial cosmic chaotic powers, did they?

Pumbaa: No, they didn't.

Timon: So...why must it be different when it's Discord?

Sunrise Blossom: I wish I had a good answer for you there, buddy. I'm thinking maybe Discord was already chaotic to begin with and everypony possibly thought of him the same as how we first thought of our zebra friend Zecora which is possibly why he may have turned evil in the first place. I don't know. It's just a guess at this point.

Timon: And Sun-Butt just gets us to turn him in stone just for THAT?! That seems like racism to non-ponies right there, doesn't it?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, if it is, then this hasn't been the first time non-ponies have been treated weirdly around here.

Pumbaa: What do you mean, Sunrise?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, ever since a griffin by the name of Gilda came to town one day and was mean, rude and horrible to everypony, I think a lot of ponies started believing that all non-ponies that come to Equestria are bullies and/or evil which I think probably explains everypony's instant fear of Zecora and assumption that she was an evil enchantress who does evil dances or...well, whatever it was that Pinkie said.

Pumbaa: Whoa.

Timon: Seriously? That's just messed up!

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. Tell me about it.

Timon: And besides, even if some non-ponies ARE evil like Discord was earlier, there has to be a good reason for it all, right?

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, when you're right, you're right, Timon. But how can we be sure if our theories about him are correct?

Pumbaa: We could always ask him.

Timon: Ah, what good would that do, Pumbaa? He's turned to stone now. Remember? I mean, it's not like he'll hear us or answer any of our questions we ask him.

Pumbaa: That's why I'm setting him free.

Timon: Oh, that makes more sense. I...

Timon and Sunrise: (horrified) SET HIM FREE?!

*Suddenly, they both notice Discord's statue beginning to melt because Pumbaa had pulled a switch next to it that says ''in case you want to set Discord free for weird reasons, pull this lever''. Brace yourself, there may be a few Spongebob references on the way in a bit.*

Timon: PUMBAA?! YOU MOOK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Pumbaa: Setting him free so we can ask how he turned evil and if it was for a good reason.

Sunrise Blossom: ARE YOU INSANE?! WE CAN'T DO THAT! CELESTIA MIGHT NOTICE AND WE MIGHT GET IN BIG TROUBLE!

Timon: (pulls lever to up freeze) Yeah, Pumbaa! I may not know Celly very well, but from what I've heard about her from Sunrise and her friends, she could banish us or lock us up in a dungeon or lock us in a dungeon in the place we got banished to!

Pumbaa: But I thought we wanted to know if our theories about him are true and...

Discord: I'm...FREE! (Evil laugh)

Sunrise Blossom: Uh, actually, Mr. uhh...Discord, sir? Only your head is free.

Discord: By the supreme authority of wickedness, I, The Lord of Chaos and Disharmony Discord, command you to release me from this stone prison at once.

Timon: Well, uhh, Mr. Discord, sir, we can't do that.

Discord: Why... NOT?!

Sunrise Blossom: Well, one, the princesses might notice and may want to do something drastic again. And two, unlike us who just now thought maybe you turned evil for a good reason and wanted to ask you yourself which is why Pumbaa started freeing you, everypony thinks your still evil.

Discord: You...felt sorry for me?

Timon: Yeah.

Sunrise Blossom: That's right.

Pumbaa: Well, somebody has to at least.

Discord: ...this can't be. I'm supposed to feel sorry for YOU because I'm ME and you're YOU. A-and...(suddenly begins talking to himself in his head) Now, hold on for a second there, Discord. This is no time to act so confused about what's happening to you right now. This is perfect. Don't you see? This could be the chance you make yourself 3 friends that you've never had in your life before. Maybe they'd love your chaos magic once you get to know them. All you have to do is think of way that will make them free you from this prison. (Now stops talking to himself) That's it! Thank you, brain. I don't know where I'd be without you! Hey, you three. Would you be as so kind as to continue releasing me, please? I promise I won't do anything chaotic until we get to some place where no one will notice.

Pumbaa: Well that's good enough for me.

*Pumbaa pulls the lever back to unfreeze as Discord's statue melts even more until Discord is free and falls to the ground.*

Discord: Ah! Good old terra firma! (Kisses the ground relieved to be free) Say, I'm so happy I feel like a drink of chocolate milk...(stops mid sentence and falls to the ground then laughs uncontrollably) What's wrong with me? Hahaha. What is this...Hahaha...infernal contraption?!

Sunrise Blossom: Don't play dumb, Discord! That contraption which I just now teleported against your waist is that tickle belt Mermaid Man used on Man Ray on episode 17 of the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy show that Spongebob's watched before!

(Cut to a screenshot of the tickle belt)

Narrator: As seen in episode 17!

(Cut back to the trio and the uncontrollable laughing Discord)

Timon: Yeah, sorry to have to do this to you buddy. But we can't let you cause chaos here! Everypony will notice we set you free! Come on guys. Let's take him back to our jungle and ask him some questions.

Pumbaa: Uh, Timon?

Timon: What is it now, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: I just thought of something. If we take Discord to our place, won't ponies notice his statue missing?

Sunrise Blossom: Oh. I hadn't thought of that. Hmm. Isn't there something in your suitcase that often appears out of nowhere behind your back we can use to make it look like Discord's still in stone?

Timon: (grabs a huge pile of clay) All we have is this. Our souvenir statue making clay.

Pumbaa: Wow! How convenient!

Timon: Yeah. But if only we had a sharp thingamajig we could use to carve it into the shape of Discord.

Pumbaa: Ooh, ooh! How about my tusks? (Spins around a few times until finally he finishes creating an exact replica of Discord's statue and puts in the spot where Discord was not long ago)

Sunrise Blossom: Wow...

Timon: Whoa, Pumbaa. You never told me you were an artist.

Sunrise Blossom: Okay. So, how do we get back to your jungle then?

Celestia: (arrives in the Canterlot Gardens as Timon and Pumbaa quickly hide the now free Discord into a sack with a gag in his mouth to shut him up) Ah, Timon and Pumbaa. There you are. I expect that you both are ready to return home to the jungle?

Timon: (all nervous at Celestia's inconvenient arrival) Oh, uh, yep! You bet we are, aren't we Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: Uhhhh...yeah...it'll be nice to return home again.

Timon: Yeah. Oh that reminds me, Celly. Ermm...uhhhh, can we take Sunrise with us please?

Celestia: Why? Whatever for?

Sunrise Blossom: (tries to come up with an excuse as best as she possibly can) Well...uhhhhhhh...to tell you the truth, I miss Timon and Pumbaa. Yeah, that's it! I miss hangin' out with my two new friends. I mean, do you even know how long it's been since I last saw these two?

Timon: Yeah. Surely you must know what it's like to want to hang out with someone you haven't seen in a while. What about when you sent Luna to the moon?

Celestia: (sigh) Nopony EVER lets me live that down, do they? Alright then. Sure. Of course Sunrise can spend the rest of the day with you. (Hands Sunrise, Timon and Pumbaa three magical pendants) With this pendant, you both along with Sunrise here will be able to return to the jungle. And should you ever consider coming back for a visit, or in Sunrise's case, if she wants to come back after your done doing whatever you two need her for, you'll need to touch your pendant and think about your friends...by the way...what's with the sack?

Timon: Hmm? Oh! THIS sack? Don't worry about it. This is what we use to...uhhhh...collect bugs!

Pumbaa: Yeah. Nothing suspicous about using a sack to catch bugs. (Nervous laugh)

Celestia: ...riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

Sunrise Blossom: Time to go! (They all disappear in a flash of light.)

Celestia: Hmm, I hope that this doesn't backfire on me. (She returns to the palace.)

* * *

(Sunrise Blossom, Timon, Pumbaa, and the sack that Discord is inside, they appear in the jungle, and they quickly open the sack.)

Discord: (falls out and yanks the gag out of his mouth) Was that _really_ necessary?

Sunrise Blossom: To keep Celestia from figuring out what we're up to… _yes!_

Discord: _Fine_. Um, could you remove the tickle belt now?

Timon: Only if you will answer our question and not do anything that could alert the wrong people to our location.

Discord: I promise.

Sunrise Blossom: (magically removes the tickle belt, but she keeps it nearby just in case) Ok, now, can you tell us why you got turned into stone in the first place?

Discord: Well, I wasn't always seen as a threat, and that was because I was found as a baby over a thousand years ago by a female unicorn named Mythic Diadem, who I believe you look up to, Sunny. (Sunrise Blossom nods) Now, while most ponies saw me as a threat because of _how_ I looked, Mythic Diadem saw potential in me, and took me in. She raised me and taught me about how my growing chaotic magic could be used for good and harmless pranks. She named me Discord and let me help her in inventing new potions, new remedies, and whenever Star Swirl the Bearded got _too_ focus on something, she and I would work together to remind him that there was more to life then just research and logic. But he never did get the hang of friendship like dear Mythic Diadem did. (He sighs) She loved it whenever I would present her with my famous honking roses. (He produces a bouquet of red roses that start honking and earns happy laugher and smiles from Sunrise Blossom, Timon, and Pumbaa.) See? Those were the _best_ years of my young life at that time, and by working together, we were able to make Equestria a fun, happy place, and many ponies became my friends. But then one day, Mythic Diadem, her brother, and five other ponies known as the Pillars of Equestria, up and left to deal with a crisis. She promised that she would return, but after several days went by, I went out and searched for them, but they were gone.

Pumbaa: That's _horrible!_

Sunrise Blossom: What was the crisis that the Pillars were going to deal with?

Discord: (shrugs) I don't know. And despite all the searching I did, I could _never_ figure out what happen or what they had gone up against. Sadly, the ponies that I had befriended started turning against me when they began listening to the ponies that hadn't ever liked me or my chaotic magic, and soon every pony in Equestria turned against me. I got _so_ upset, that I decided to make them pay, and all the friendship that I had disappeared from my broken heart.

Timon: That's just _wrong!_ How can we prove to the ponies that you can be a good person like the Genie?

Sunrise Blossom: I _think_ I have an idea, but it'll mean you'll have to return to being a statue, Discord.

Discord: Why?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, right now Celestia, and Luna, both think that your magic can only do harm, but I'm thinking that I can send them anonymous tips and hints to change their minds. It might take a year or so, but I think that by doing that, I can convince them to free you, and prove that you can do good with your magic, Discord. What do you think?

Discord: Hmm. (Thinks for several minutes.) Ok! I'll do it! (He scoops up Sunrise Blossom and hugs her) Thank you, Sunny Bunny!

Sunrise Blossom: No…problem…kinda need to breathe!

Discord: Oops! (He puts her down.) Well, until we go back to the garden to put me back in stone. How about Timon and Pumbaa show us around since I've never been here before.

Sunrise Blossom: Sure!

Timon and Pumbaa: Yay!

(They go off and have fun, just like in _Lion King 1 1/2_.)

* * *

A/N: And now it's improved. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Why are you crying, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Everypony thought I was killing the bear in _Lesson Zero!_

Sunrise Blossom: But, I thought you were giving him a back massage.

Fluttershy: So did I! But it's believed that I was trying to kill him!

Sunrise Blossom: (shakes her head) Don't worry, I got a deleted scene here that'll help prove every pony wrong.

Fluttershy: Really?

Sunrise Blossom: Yup.

* * *

Deleted Scene: Why Fluttershy wasn't killing the bear.

(Timon pauses on the scene where Fluttershy is pinning the bear to the ground.)

Timon: See? See? Fluttershy is _killing_ that bear!

Sunrise Blossom: No she isn't. Harry the Bear had a lot of tension in his shoulders and she needed to do some fancy massage moves in order to get rid of the tension.

Pumbaa: Are you sure?

Discord: I have to agree with Timon and Pumbaa since it _does_ look like Fluttershy is harming that bear.

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs and produces a tape) Here, this will show that I'm right. (And she puts it into the projector and pushes play.)

Narrator: "How to give a big bear a massage."

(A series of scenes where Goofy tries to show how to give a grizzy bear a massage and gets mangled in the process. Fluttershy shows up and shows him how to do it properly, and the grizzy is more happy afterwards.)

Sunrise Blossom: See?

Timon: You know, that _does_ make more sense. With a big bear, it would be tough to do it the normal way like on a person.

Pumbaa: Yeah.

Discord: I stand corrected.

* * *

A/N: Proof that Fluttershy wasn't trying to kill any creatures, especially not Harry the Bear. R&R everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: That's an excellent question for Sunny, and I, Dede42, have the perfect answer for that question. Yes it's me! I'm feeling better now that I've caught up on my sleep, and that is a good question for why Sunrise Blossom puts up with so much of Twilight's craziness when she's suffering from tunnel vision like that.

* * *

Deleted Scene: Why Hasn't Sunrise Blossom Gone Crazy From Dealing with her Insane Twin?

(Timon pauses the scene of where Twilight is plotting to _create_ a Friendship Problem to solve.)

Timon: Seriously, Sunny, why haven't you gone stark raving mad from dealing with your twin when she goes off like that?

Sunrise Blossom: Will power. _Sheer_ will power. Believe me, after we became students for Princess Celestia, I actually had to come up with a potion to calm Twilight down whenever she went off like that. Maybe I should've given her that potion when she started stressing out over the letter to the Princess.

Pumbaa: Would've saved everyone a lot of grief if you had.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah, I definitely should've, and what happened next _never_ would've happen.

Timon: Well, you live, you learn, and then you go on a fun vacation with your two best friends, right?

Sunrise Blossom: Hakuna matata?

Timon: (nods) Hakuna matata.

Pumbaa: Hakuna matata!

Together: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase…!

* * *

A/N: And that's all I got for today. See you all tomorrow! R&R everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Excellent question, Roleplayer48, and both Sunrise Blossom and I have the answer to that question right here.

* * *

Deleted Scene: Has Twilight Always Annoyed Sunrise Like That?

(The episode ends and Timon looks at Sunrise Blossom.)

Timon: Sunny, has Twilight always gone off the rails like that when you both were kids?

Sunrise Blossom: There were times when that did happen when we were foals. Not often, but it _did_ happen, and one time that it happen, I was trying out a new potion when Twilight started freaking out when she couldn't find a book about Starswirl the Bearded, and it went boom, turning us both neon pink.

Pumbaa: Yikes! How did you to get back to normal?

Sunrise Blossom: (rolls her eyes) Our parents had to take us to the hospital to reverse what happen since I didn't know how to do the right spell, and believe me when I say that Twilight was in trouble for a while for causing the accident. She just forgets that she needs to calm down instead of freak out over the little things.

Timon: Yeesh, and here's hoping she'll remember that lesson _this time_ around.

Sunrise Blossom: Same here. Now, how about we start _Luna Eclipsed_?

Pumbaa: Sure!

Timon: I got the remote! And the popcorn!

* * *

A/N: And that should help explain things. Lyra, just accept the fact that BonBon can go by both names, ok? R&R everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Good news, I convinced Celestia to let Luna out of the moon, and she's calming down. Also, I had a different opening planned, but the meanies at Hasbro wouldn't let me use it, so here's another deleted scene to show _how_ the first chapter should've really open.

* * *

Deleted Scene: Bungee Jumping in the Jungle!

(It's a lovely day in the jungle that Timon and Pumbaa call home, and they are trying to think of something to do after eating _a lot_ of delicious bugs and grubs.)

Timon: Ah, this is the life isn't it, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: It sure is. (he burps) So, what should we do now?

Timon: A virtual safari maybe?

Pumbaa: I don't know if the glitches have been fixed yet.

Timon: I know! Let's go bungee jumping off the tallest tree!

Pumbaa: Ok!

* * *

(Timon and Pumbaa soon are at the top of the tallest tree in the jungle with vines tied around their waists, and they both jump.)

Timon and Pumbaa: Wahoo!

(They go up and down repeatedly until the vines snap and they both crash to the ground with Pumbaa on top of Timon.)

Timon: Pumbaa…you're…crushing…me!

Pumbaa: (quickly gets off the meerkat) Oh, sorry!

Timon: (pries himself out of the ground) You know, how about we visit Sunny Bunny instead? That'll be less painful for both of us.

Pumbaa: Ok!

* * *

A/N: And I hope you enjoy this opening much better, Roleplayer48. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the deleted scene and I'll see what I can add to it. Told ya I would post any deleted scenes you provided, Roleplayer48. ;)

* * *

(Sisterhooves Social: Deleted Scene 1: Sweetie Belle's Living Situation)

*Oh boy. Look at all this mess in the kitchen. It's almost as if Thomas the Tank Engine crashed into the kitchen walls like he did in the episode ''Thomas Comes To Breakfast''. Boy, what I wouldn't give for Merlin to randomly appear out of nowhere and perform his Rubbity Scrubbity Sweepity spell like he did in ''The Sword in the Stone'' right now. Anyway, by the looks of this scenery, it seems to be revelaed that Sweetie Belle caused it all by trying to make breakfast herself. Aww, bless the little filly. You can tell she tried her hardest for her first try. You can't blame a cute little filly for trying. Rarity, on the other hand, *sigh*, clearly she hates children for no reason even though she acts like a child herself on occasions and the first thing that comes to her mind is giving Sweetie Belle the HARSHEST telling off possible...how do Rarity's parents not know that she's a child abuser? They're just sitting there watching Rarity about to do something cruel to Sweetie Belle until Hondo Flanks decides to stop her just by saying good morning.*

Hondo Flanks: Well! G'mornin, Rarity!

Rarity: (gasps in shock at her parents since she hadn't noticed they're presence before that moment) Mother?! Father?! W-w-what are YOU TWO doing here in my house?!

Hondo Flanks: I'll have you know that Sweetie Belle here cooked this yummy lookin' breakfast all on her own.

Rarity: (unamused) Really? The burnt breakfast concerns you both more than the giant mess in here? Or the fact that an underaged filly was using the stove all by herself and burnt everything? I mean, look at this glass. (Sniffs it and makes a face) I didn't know you could even BURN juice.

Cookie Crumbles: Oh relax, Rare'. I've been giving her lessons. I wouldn't be surpised if she earned herself a cutie mark in fancy cooking by the time we get back from our vacation.

Rarity: Vacation?! (Starts to panic) Is that this week?! As in ''starting this very instant'' this week?!

Sweetie Belle: (places a bowl of burnt toast on the table) Yep. We're gonna have the bestest time two sisters like us could ever have! I'm gonna go grab some stuff from Dad's wagon!

* * *

(Guess who's back as the scene pauses?)

Timon: Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second here. Stuff from her dad's wagon? Do you know what this means?

Pumbaa: (Thinks really hard) That Sweetie Belle DOESN'T live with Rarity after all even though various episodes before this one indicated that she DID live with her all her life?

Timon: Exactly what I'm thinking, buddy.

Discord: Really?

Sunrise Blossom: No kidding?

Timon: Well think about, guys. It seems throughout Season 1, she lives with Rarity, but in this episode, it seems she lives with her parents and is living with Rarity for a week.

Sunrise Blossom: That IS odd. I always thought that the two lived together since Sweetie Belle goes to Ponyville Schoolhouse and returns to Rarity's house afterwards. Like how you and Pumbaa always live together.

Pumbaa: Or like how you used to live in the same place as Twilight.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah.

Timon: But what's the deal though? This is really confusing. If she doesn't live with Rarity after all this time until a few seasons later starting from Season 4, well...

Pumbaa: Yeah. Where DOES she live?

Discord: Hmm. Well I may not know Rarity's little sister very well, but I'm guessing she probably lives with her parents because Rarity, the so called Element of ''Generosity'', dislikes children for no real reason whatsoever and therefore wouldn't WANT to take care of her sister but she visits Rarity often.

Sunrise Blossom: Maybe. Although, maybe she DOES live with Rarity but sometimes just switches between her her parents.

Pumbaa: I guess we'll never know unless we ask her herself.

Discord: Oh, I don't think that would be a problem, Pumbaa. (Snaps his fingers as who should suddenly teleport here out of nowhere but Sweetie Belle herself?)

Sweet Belle: (blinks and looks around in confusion) Huh? How did I get here? (She sees Discord and screams) AAAHHH! IT'S DISCORD!

Sunrise Blossom: (covers the filly's mouth with her hoof) Ssh, it's ok, Sweetie Belle, he isn't a bad guy anymore.

Sweetie Belle: (voice muffle) He isn't?

Sunrise Blossom: (shakes her head) No, and if you promise not to scream again, I'll explain.

Sweetie Belle: (nods and voice is still muffle) Ok, I promise.

Sunrise Blossom: (removes her hoof and explains to Sweetie Belle about Discord's backstory) …so you see, he's never been evil, but only reacted when he was treated so rudely.

Sweetie Belle: (nods and looks at Discord) Sorry for screaming earlier, Discord.

Discord: (idly waves his paw) It's quite all right, Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle: Ok, anyway, so why am I here? I was on my way to meet up with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom for a Cutie Mark Crusaders meeting.

Timon: We've been watching the _Sisterhooves Social_ and we're surprised to see that you don't actually live with Rarity, like we thought. What's the deal?

Sweetie Belle: (glances at the screen and sees the frozen image of the kitchen with her parents and Rarity) Oh, that? Well, I live with mum and pa on the farm during the summer, and I live with Rarity during the part of the year when school is in session. The farm isn't really that far from Ponyville. In later seasons, I start living more with Rarity since it actually makes more sense while I'm in school.

Pumbaa: But why is she so rude to you when you are living with her? She abuses you so much.

Timon: Yeah, what gives? Why put up with it? Why?!

Sweetie Belle: I haven't really thought about it being abusive until you both mentioned it. Huh, I'm not sure why I bother. (She starts to tear up.)

Sunrise Blossom: Sweetie Belle, sit down and take a moment. (She gets the filly to sit in a chair and gives her a tissue to wipe her eyes) We're just curious, and there's no reason to shout. Right, Timon? (She looks at the meerkat with a warning look.)

Timon: (rolls his eyes) Fine, fine, no more shouting, but it's still questionable.

Sweetie Belle: (finishes wiping away the tears) I never thought of how Rarity treats me sometimes when I mess up as abusive. I've always seen it more as tough love provided by a big sister who really cares about me, but has a hard time showing it.

Discord: (who has been idly eating popcorn, sits up at that, and a light bulb goes off above his head, quite literally.) Now _that_ makes sense!

Timon and Pumbaa: Huh?

Discord: As a child, whenever I did something wrong, Mythic Diadem would make it clear that I did something wrong, and she would have me sit in a corner for a few minutes to think about how I can make it right. She never yelled at me, but she did help me learn the difference between right and wrong.

Sweetie Belle: Exactly, that's what I've thought Rarity was doing with me…until now.

Sunrise Blossom: Rarity _does_ love you, Sweetie Belle, she just does it in her own way, which does involve shouting for some reason.

Timon: I'll take that as an answer. Want to watch the rest of the episode with us, Sweetie Belle?

Sweetie Belle: Sure!

* * *

A/N: And that's all I got. I do hope you enjoy this addition, Roleplayer48. R&R everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sunrise Blossom here to post the deleted scene since Dede42 is currently rolling around on the floor of the writers' studio, laughing hysterically once again. Plus, both of us have the Muppet Show Theme song stuck in our heads now!

* * *

(Sisterhooves Social: Deleted Scene 2: ''Look What You've Done To Our Breakfast!'')

*So, ten minutes later after unpacking Sweetie Belle's things from Hondo Flanks' wagon, Rarity and Sweetie Belle are standing right outside the boutique waving goodbye to they're...really...weird...parents as they drive off in they're taxie like wagon going all the way to...umm...errrrrr...well...wherever they're going because they didn't SAY where they're going which may confuse viewers/fanfic readers! But yeah! Once the two weirdos have gone, the two sisters (no, not Twilight and Sunrise before the word ''sisters'' makes you think of those two, you dumb readers!) go back inside and into the kitchen...why the kitchen? Because Rarity hasn't finished the cruelty she was planning on doing to her young one but she got interrupted by her own father! That's why! Yeah, clearly this is why Rarity isn't my favorite character. Reminds me WAY too much of my own abusive father who used to live with me many years ago.*

Rarity: (tries her hardest not to shudder at the mess that her sweet and innocent little Sweetie Belle didn't make on purpose and didn't mean to make it but unfortunately, knowing her child hatred, she thinks otherwise due to her forced smile) Now then, little sister, let's get that kitchen all cleaned up.

Sweetie Belle: (confused) Cleaned up? But we haven't even eaten yet and I'm starving over here!

Rarity: *sigh* Listen, Sweetie Belle. I appreciate the gesture, really I do (note from RolePlayer48: she clearly does NOT knowing the child abuser she is!), but do you really expect me, a lady, to eat something like THIS?! I mean, just look what you've done to our breakfast! It's all burnt!

Sweetie Belle: Aw, come on, sis! It's not THAT burnt! I tried my hardest for my first try! Honest!

Rarity: Well, yes. I can understand that. But...

Sweetie Belle: And besides, I've been taking lessons from watching Goofy and his How To short films.

Rarity: What? You mean that dog like being who ruined my shop and all my dresses that one time?! Why would you want to take lessons from someone so clumsy, dimwitted, accident-prone and just so...well...goofy?!

Sweetie Belle: (shrugs) Meh. Can't blame a filly for trying.

Rarity: ...well...no...I suppose you can't. Still though, I'll get a proper breakfast going.

Sweetie Belle: (gets excited) Ooh! Ooh! Before you do, sister, could you sing the ''Look What You've Done To Our Breakfast'' song?

Rarity: (annoyed groan) Do I have to? (Sweetie Belle just gives her a sad face and puppy dog eyes as a response to that question) Oh, alright! Fine! But, it's against my better judgement. Ahem.

(Reviewer's note: The ''Look What You've Done To Our Breakfast'' Song is basically just the original Thomas the Tank Engine theme but with the line ''Look What You've Done To Our Breakfast'' from the episode ''Thomas Comes To Breakfast'' sung to the theme tune in case Dede42's wondering. If you wanna hear it so badly after reading this then just google up ''Thomas Breakfast Song''. Warning: some results aren't kid friendly knowing some of those old Thomas and Friends Youtube memes if you've heard of them.)

[Rarity]

Look what you've done to our breakfast!

Look what you've done,

Look what you've done,

To our, to our, breakfast,

To our, to our, breakfast,

Now, I shall have, to, cook, some, more!

Look what, look what, breakfast,

Look what, look what, breakfast,

Look what, look what, breakfast,

Look what you've done! Breakfast!

(Sweetie Belle just can't help herself but fall on the floor laughing her head off uncontrollably at Rarity's embarrassing act. Heck, you can even hear Timon, Pumbaa, Discord and Sunrise Blossom laughing in the audience because it's that funny!)

Sweetie Belle: (sighs after calming down from her giggle fit) That was wonderful.

Rarity: (sarcastically) Oh sure. If by wonderful, you mean EMBARRASSING!

Sweetie Belle: (hopefully with even wider puppy dog eyes) Now sing Axel F by Crazy Frog.

Rarity: (suddenly shouting) NOT ON YOUR LIFE, SPORT! (Sweetie Belle cowers in fear with a squeaky yelp) Now, if you wouldn't mind letting me get some PROPER breakfast cooking!

Sweetie Belle: Can I help?

Rarity: (stammering) Oh, er, of course! Er, in one moment, Sweetie Belle. Let me just get things started.

* * *

A/N: Now from _The Muppet Show!_

(Cue _The Muppet Show_ sign and the "O" opens to reveal Kermit the Frog.)

Kermit the Frog: It's the Muppet Show with our Very Special Guest Star, Roleplayer48! Yaaaayyyyy!

(The sign rises to reveal the stage the tall muppets walk out on stage and gestures above them. The female muppets comes out and they start to sing.)

Female Muppets: It's time to play the music. It's time to light the lights. It's time to meet the Muppets on the Muppet Show tonight. (They look to the left.)

Male Muppets: (they come out and sing) It's time to put on makeup. It's time to dress up right. It's time to raise the curtain on the Muppet Show tonight.

(Stapler and Waldorf sits in their usual balcony booth and join in on the singing.)

Stapler: Why do we always come here?

Waldorf: I guess we'll never know. It's like a kind of torture.

Stapler and Waldorf: To have to watch the show.

Kermit the Frog: And now let's get things started.

Audience: Why don't you get things started?

Kermit the Frog: It's time to get things started.

The Muppets: On the most sensational inspirational celebration Muppetational… This is what we call the Muppet Show!

(The _Muppet Show_ sign lowers with some of the muppets going to either side to not be hidden, Gonzo is in the "O" and he blows his trumpet. Pinkie Pie pops out with her party cannon and fires it off, showers the whole place with streamers, balloons, and confetti.)

Dede42: (appears in front of the camera with a big grin) R&R everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm still drawing a blank on deleted scenes, too, Roleplayer48, and I hope you can remember the one that you had earlier. Anyway, just for the fun of it, I'm using your commercial for a deleted scene, and I will see you on Thursday.

* * *

YouTube Commercial by Timon and Pumbaa

Timon: Hey there kids! Are you a diehard Timon and Pumbaa fan like RolePlayer48 and Dede42?

Pumbaa: Ever watched the first two Lion King movies and got fed up with them until our scenes came on?

Timon: Ever watched The Lion King 1 1/2 or our TV show but the TV show only got THREE DVD and VHS releases in the UK while the US had SIX VHS releases and you wanted to watch every other episode our show has and did on Youtube but the quality, that annoying Disney Channel/Toon Disney logo on the bottom left corner and the distorted audio kept bugging you to no end?

Pumbaa: Then turn your attention to Youtubers such as Blue Goat, Alicia Miller, White Moon and many more as they reupload all our episodes from our TV show in much better quality and sound than they were when they were originally posted on Youtube almost every day!

Timon: Don't question how they managed to find and upload them in glorious HD and without the Disney Channel/Toon Disney logo because we don't know how they found them either.

Pumbaa: The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa! Now in HD and on Youtube uploaded by Blue Goat, Alicia Miller, White Moon and too many more to mention!

Timon: (talks really fast like most people at the end of commercials) Be sure to download as many episodes as you can with whatever video downloader you may or may not have while they're still on Youtube! RolePlayer48 has and is glad he did considering he used to have those original not as good quality episodes that were on Youtube many years ago! This is the end of our commercial! Hope you liked it!

* * *

A/N: It's a _great_ commercial and I hope you all enjoy it, too! R&R everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey, Roleplayer48, I got your update and-

Derpy: (crashes through a window in the writers' studio) Incoming!

Dede42: (ducks) Yikes! Derpy!

Derpy: (crash lands on the floor with stars dancing around her head) Ooh, sorry about that.

Dede42: It'll be fine, are you ok, Derpy?

Derpy: I will be. (she sits up) So, you get what Roleplayer48 posted in his reviews?

Dede42: Yup, and I'm about to update the deleted scene. I don't know when I'll get around to writing more episodes for you and Dr. Hooves yet. I'm kinda stuck with writer's block on that.

Derpy: Ok, that makes sense.

Dede42: (nods and turns to the camera) And as for the change in my updating schedule. It didn't _really_ have to do with our rewrite of _Luna Eclipsed_ , as much as it did with dealing with a hectic work schedule at my two jobs, and other aspects of real life. So, you're completely off the hook on that, online brother. Now for the update!

* * *

Sisterhooves Social: Deleted Scene 3: Rarity: Friend or Foe?

*Poor Sweetie Belle. Things just haven't been going well for her all day, have they? She only tries to help Rarity in the best way she possibly can and what does she get in return? Abuse and hatred for no reason. Kinda like the treatment Pinkie gets from her own ''friends'' starting from Season 7. Anyway, here she is wandering down the town and past Sunrise Blossom's Apothecary (now renamed ''Sunny Bunny's Potion Making Type Place Thingy'' because she's got Timon and Pumbaa and they're fun on her mind) until she nearly bumps into Apple Bloom who is posting pink (of all colours) flyers in the square.*

* * *

Sunrise Blossom: (giving a waiting pony at the Apothecary a cache of remedies) Here you are sir/ma'am. Your delivery for the hospital. Have a good day now. Bye. (The pony walks off) Phew! After a while, running a place like this gets pretty exhausting. Now, why did I take this job again? Oh well. The reason must not have been important since I can't remember. Break time! (Walks out of the Apothecary and near to where Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are right now.)

Apple Bloom: Howdy, Sweetie Belle! How's the sleepover at Rarity's goin' for ya then?

Sweetie Belle: (mimicking her sister sarcastically) Why, it's just SMASHING! I just wish that we could do something so special and exciting together that didn't include me goofing anything up just like a certain cartoon Disney dog by the name Goofy would! (Mimics Goofy's laugh) A-hyuck! (Sits on the edge of a fountain)

Apple Bloom: Wanna toss a coin in there and see if that wish comes true?

Sweetie Belle: Oh, please. What good would that do?

Sunrise Blossom: (walks up to the two after hearing everything) Hi, Apple Bloom. Hello, Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom: Oh! Uh...howdy, Sunrise!

Sweetie Belle: (sadly) Oh, hi, Sunrise.

Sunrise Blossom: Aw, Sweetie Belle. What's the matter?

Sweetie Belle: Well, you see...

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: One brief explanation/sob story later...

Sweetie Belle: ...and that's basically it. I just want to do nice things for Rarity. But I can't do anything right.

Sunrise Blossom: Aw, you poor thing. Honestly though, I still can't believe you continue putting up with her cruelty to you. I mean, this has been going for a while now since that time you, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were originally going to sleep over at Rarity's but then at the last minute ended up sleeping over at Fluttershy's instead.

Apple Bloom: Hmm. Now that ya'll mention it, Sunny, Rarity has been a little...mad at ya for stupid reasons for a pretty long time since then. Ah mean, remember that one time when we needed some of her different coloured fabric for The Talent Show?

Sweetie Belle: Hmm...

Random Choir From Nowhere: FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

* * *

(Sure enough, we DO get a flashback of that one little Rarity gets mad at/hates Sweetie Belle for no reason moment from The Show Stoppers.

Rarity: (runs out her boutique yelling at the crusaders after they take some of her fabric on a cart attached to Scootaloo's scooter) SWEETIE BELLE! I TOLD YOU NOT TOUCH MY STUFF! YOU COME BACK HERE WITH MY SUPPLIES THIS INSTANT, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SISTER!

Sweetie Belle: Wow...words...hurt.

* * *

(End of flashback. Cut back to Sunrise, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.)

Apple Bloom: Ah mean, come on! It's just dresses. They're inanimate objects. Does it matter if Sweetie Belle touches them? No. It does not. But it's like Rarity only cares about THEM and her career as a dressmaker more than FAMILY! Is she REALLY gonna keep yelling/abusing younger ponies who do exactly what older ponies try to do and don't get disapproving glares for it?!

Sweetie Belle: We haven't been through the whole day yet and I think the answer may be yes if I try anything else later.

Sunrise Blossom: (getting suspicious) There's something fishy going on here about our so called ''friend'' Rarity. Because I've also been noticing the way she's been you whenever I've seen you with her. I mean, she acts all nice and generous to MY sister and her friends (most of the time), but just not you or any other younger pony so it seems. It almost feels like she's hiding something from us. I think I should probably give her a unicorn to unicorn talk to her later when the right moment approaches.

Apple Bloom: Hmm...(presents Sweetie and Sunrise one of her flyers) well, ah don't know if this'll work or if it's a good idea or not, but maybe her attitude might change for the better if ya enter her in The Sisterhooves Social.

Sunrise and Sweetie: What?

Apple Bloom: Applejack an' I do it every year and she never yells at me for stupid reasons. You an' Rarity can compete against over sister teams in all those neat events.

Sweetie Belle: (reads the flyer over doubtfully) While it does sound like the perfect way to hang out, I don't think this is such a good idea, Apple Bloom.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah, AB. Are you sure this is wise?

Apple Bloom: Ah unfortunately don't got any better ideas.

Sweetie Belle: (sighs) I may as well go back and tell her about it then. Though I know for sure that she'll say it's a ridiculous idea.

Sunrise Blossom: I think I'd better go with you, Sweetie Belle. I'd like to give Rarity a good talking to in case she starts yelling at you again because of Apple Bloom's idea. There are secrets out of her that need coming out as soon as possible.

(They both head on back to Carousel Boutique.)

* * *

(Cut back to a few moments later in the boutique bedroom where Rarity is trying to locate the designs that she was going to work on as Sweetie Belle reluctantly follows Apple Bloom's advice by asking her about The Sisterhooves Social while Sunrise stands out the room near the open door listening in to see if anything worse happens to poor Sweetie Belle to see if her suspicions are true.)

Rarity: What a completley ridiculous idea!

Sweetie Belle: (turns to Sunrise still hiding outside the door) I told Apple Bloom that Rarity was gonna say it's a ridiculous idea.

Sunrise Blossom: (still hiding outside the door) Well, she DID say it was the only idea she had.

Rarity: A contest at Sweet Apple Acres? It doesn't...sound...very...clean.

Sweetie Belle: Wait. You mean to tell me that you've gone back to HATING messes even though you're okay with the messes YOU make?!

Sunrise Blossom: (quietly gasps while STILL standing out the door) She's what?!

Rarity: (snootily) Sweetie Belle, watch your tone there, missy! I am still your big sister.

Sunrise Blossom: (whispering while STILL hiding outside the door) Well, you're definitely not ACTING like one.

Sweetie Belle: (hears Sunrise's remark and nods to her in agreement) Anyone who actually CARES for her sister goes to the social wherever it's messy or not!

Rarity: Sweetie Belle! Honestly! Playing silly games in the dirt is just...uncouth! With or without a sister.

Sunrise Blossom: (still whispering while still hiding, you get the point) Well, why were you okay with doing ''silly'' games with me, Twilight and the others then? You never found THAT uncouth, did you?

Sweetie Belle: (hears Sunrise's remark again and nods to her in agreement while on the urge of tears and anger) Well, if you're gonna be like that to me, Rarity, maybe I'll try the Sisterhooves Social WITHOUT a sister! In fact, if it makes YOUR life more bearable for you, I may as well consider trying the rest of my LIFE without a sister!

Sunrise Blossom: (quietly gasps in realisation that Rarity went too far) Oh no. I knew Rarity would one day make poor Sweetie Belle crack. I didn't think TODAY would be the day.

Rarity: (shoots back angrily) Oh, I'M the one ruining YOUR life?

Sunrise Blossom: (quietly beginning to get mad at Rarity herself while still hiding) Oh, darn right, you are, little miss ''element of generosity'' and ''best friend''!

Rarity: Have you looked around at this place and all the messes?

Sweetie Belle: You mean the messes that YOU made that you're somewhat OKAY with?!

Rarity: I believe you'll find that it is I who'd be better off without a sister for the rest of MY life.

Sweetie Belle: Oh, good! For once, we FINALLY agree on something! Neither of us needs a sister! Especially ABUSIVE ones like YOU!

Sunrise Blossom: (quietly feeling her own temper boil) Abusive?! Rarity?! I knew it!

Rarity: Deal!

Sweetie Belle: DEAL! Goodbye, un-sister! (Stomps off out the room in a huff and walks past Sunrise whose still hiding outside the room) You said you wanted a word with her, Sunny? Go ahead and try but I doubt she'll be bothered to listen after what just happened. (Walks downstairs and outside the front door)

Sunrise Blossom: (feeling the courage to defend Sweetie Belle) Oh, you bet I'll give her a talking to now! (Walks into the room furiously) RARITY!

Rarity: (startled by the unexpected guest) HUH?! SUNRISE?! How much of that did you hear? I...(quickly changes her attitude) uh...hello there, Sunrise, dear. I didn't expect to see you here toda...

Sunrise Blossom: Don't act all nice and innocent with me, Rarity!

Rarity: (taken aback by Sunrise's harsh tone) I beg your pardon?!

Sunrise Blossom: Sweetie Belle has been telling me about how you've been treating her today and the past months and I think it's been REALLY uncalled for, don't you think?

Rarity: (frowns and sticks her nose in the air) How DARE you accuse ME of mistreating my own sister, Sunrise!

Sunrise Blossom: (frowns) Well, that's what I've been told from pretty much everyone recently, and by the looks of things, they are RIGHT! In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you don't like your sister at all! And for some pony who is SUPPOSED to be generous, you haven't been when it comes to family! To put it simply, you've been a bully to her.

Rarity: A bully? Why, that's stupid! I'm no bully!

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, really? I know for a fact that nopony ever treated YOU the way you've always treated Sweetie Belle, so I don't know what gives you the right to treat her in a such a manner! I might be used to your fussy nature but that doesn't mean Sweetie Belle should be forced to put up with it. She needs time to learn how to learn how to do things correctly and become a refined young lady. If you keep, shunning, pressuring, critising, abusing and bullying her, those accidents are never going to stop and she could lose all her self-confidence...like JUST NOW! How can she learn from her mistakes and get better at being helpful when you don't let her learn? If that's not abusive or bullying, I don't know WHAT is!

Rarity: (opens her mouth to retort and then her ears drop in realisation that everything Sunrise said is true) No. (Shakes her head trying to deny it) I can't be a bully or a child abuser. I can't be.

Sunrise Blossom: You can be, and you are.

Rarity: Well...I suppose I haven't been acting very generous when it comes to my own sister. But...

Sunrise Blossom: BUT NOTHING! (Suddenly hears her hoof-watch going off) Oh, great. Time for me to get back to my job at the Apothecary. (Walks out the door in a huff) Hmph. I'll leave you alone for a while and let you think about what you've done, ''friend''. (Heads on downstairs and out the front door)

Rarity: ...what...just...happened?

* * *

A/N: All right, it's been added, and I'll see you all on Tuesday. Bye! R&R everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey, online brother. I don't mind you giving me this fun stuff to do, and I know that it's been hard on you since I went from regular updates to twice a week. Like I said before, it doesn't have anything to do with you at all. It was my choice alone since I was putting too much pressure on myself to get too much done in a limited amount of time, and that's one of many bad habits that I've got to work on breaking.

* * *

Sisterhoods Social: Deleted Scene 4: Now?! YOU CHOOSE NOW TO REGRET EVERYTHING YOU DID TO SWEETIE BELLE?!

(So, after all of what happened in the last chapter of deleted scenes that actually DID happen but Dede42 REFUSES to add them in her fanfics because of ''Hasbro'' or just to keep everyone that isn't me in a good mood, the scenes with Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Applejack go on as normal until we reach this part where Rarity chooses a STUPID time to regret everything she's done to her little sister when she SHOULD'VE regretted AFTER Sunrise gave her a telling to!)

Rarity: (finishes adding baby blue sapphires to an outfit made out of similarly blue coloured fabric) There. Just one more and then this ensemble is fini! (Turns to her chest only to find it empty again) RRGH, SWEETIE BELLE! Where's her silly little arts and crafts project she was working on earlier? (Finds it and is almost willingly about to tear off the gems glued to it until she sees the lovely picture that Sweetie Belle drew of her and Rarity together causing her to tear up and regret every mean thing she's ever done today when she really should've regretted it much sooner but then the episode would've ended too quickly) Oh, Sweetie Belle! My one and only sister! What have I done?!

(Just then, who or what should appear in front of her, but Angel Pony from one of the Winter Wrap Up deleted scenes fluttering around Rarity's head with a look of disappointment on her face.)

Angel Pony: Oh, I'll tell you what you've done. You drove Sweetie Belle away with your hatred and child abuse that's been going on ever since that time the crusaders were originally gonna sleep over at your place until at the last minute, you canceled it.

Rarity: I've been abusing her for THAT long? Really? (Begins over dramtically crying again) Well, that only makes the situation worse!

Devil Pony: (appears out of nowhere beside the angel) Nonsense! I'd say you've given that annoying little brat what she deserved! I mean, throughout your life, you NEVER liked her!

Rarity: (Stops crying in an instant) Wait...who or what are you two creatures?!

Devil Pony: We are you!

Rarity: (confused) What?

Angel Pony: Well, technically we aren't really you. We don't even look like you, nor do we even exist. We're just some commonly used, clever, metaphoric visual manifestation of the inner abstract concept of a conscience, and...anyway, that's besides the point! The point here is that Sunrise is right about everything she said to you after that shouting match you and Sweetie Belle had earlier. You shunned her, took her for granted, critizied her, hated her for no reason other than because she's a KID who behaves the same way as you and your friends at times, and just didn't take the time to help her learn things because you expected her to figure things out like you did! Sheesh! What kind of sane, civil pony could be so cruel and abusive and hurt her own sister's feelings ALL DAY like that?

Devil Pony: Ah, who cares about feelings? She'll pout about it for a little while, but then over time, she'll come crawling back and'll forget the whole thing. Rarity is the young adult, and Sweetie Belle is just a foolish little filly. And further more...

Rarity: And further more, I've heard enough out of you! (Tosses Devil Pony into a nearby wastebasket with her magic)

Devil Pony: (from inside the basket) Well played. You win this time.

Angel Pony: Nicely done, Rarity. He was beginning to annoy me.

Rarity: (sighs sadly) Oh, who am I kidding? You and Sunrise are right. I really have been a selfish, child abusing pony. All the time I could've spent with Sweetie Belle was wasted complaining and wishing she was gone out of my life. What should I do?

Angel Pony: Well, there is only ONE thing that must be done in order to redeem yourself. And I think you know what it is. (Disappears)

Rarity: She's right. I have to go find my Sweetie Belle and set things right. (Runs out of the botique and begins making her way to the Apothecary)

* * *

Random Choir From Nowhere: (singing to the tune of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. jingle as we cut to the Apothecary) SUNRISE BLOSSOM'S APOTHECARY POTION MAKING TYPE PLACE THINGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Sunrise Blossom: (startled by the jingle) AH! WHAT WAS THAT?! I...oh...right...I have a jingle now like Prince John and Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz do. I wish they'd give me a warning in future. That startled me.

Rarity: (arrives at the Apothecary) Sunrise, do you have a minute?

Sunrise Blossom: (still angry at Rarity) Oh. It's you. What do YOU want, little miss ''Element of Generosity'' and ''best friend''? You've come to find more ways to mistreat your own sister some more?

Rarity: No! Just hear me out, okay? You were right about everything when you gave me that telling off earlier. I've been a horrible pony to my Sweetie Belle for months and I feel really guilty about it and regret it all and I need your help finding her!

Sunrise Blossom: Now?! YOU CHOOSE NOW TO REGRET EVERYTHING YOU DID TO SWEETIE BELLE?!

Rarity: Yeah, I know I should've regretted it sooner instead of later but...

Sunrise Blossom: And you're asking ME for HELP after all that I've seen you do to her?

Rarity: Well, when you put it like that...

Sunrise Blossom: And why should I? After all, in the words of a certain meerkat, you only help someone if you get something in return. Ideally, what you get in return should be worth more than the effort you expended in helping.

(What episode of Timon and Pumbaa did Timon say those exact words? Just watch the episode ''Doubt of Africa'' and you'll see for yourself.)

Rarity: (begins crying and begging) OH, PLEASE?! I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I'VE DONE AND SAID TO SWEETIE BELLE AND I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP FINDING HER! SHE'S GONE AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF ME AND I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE! PLEASE, HELP ME!

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs in defeat) You're not gonna leave me alone unless I agree to help, aren't you? (Rarity shakes her head) Okay, Rarity. I can see you learned your lesson. For now anyway. I'll reluctantly help you find Sweetie Belle.

Rarity: Oh, thank you, Sunrise. Just don't tell Celestia I've been acting out of my element to younger ponies or she may send me to the moon, banish me, lock me up in a dungeon or lock me up in the place I got banished to.

Sunrise Blossom: No, I won't. Though if you act like this toward your own sister again, I might change my mind.

Rarity: (gulps) Right. So...uh...where shall we look first?

Sunrise Blossom: Have you tried Sweet Apple Acres? She's probably hanging out with Apple Bloom.

Rarity: (now feeling an urge to kick herself for not checking there first) You're absolutely right. Why didn't I think of looking there in the first place? Thank you, Sunny.

Sunrise Blossom: (magically putting several items in her saddlebags) I may as well go with you since I have a few things to drop off at the farm for the Sisterhooves Social tomorrow anyway.

Rarity: Come on then. (They both set off for Sweet Apple Acres)

(End of Deleted Scene)

* * *

A/N: Looks like Rarity _can_ be taught…I hope. See you tomorrow! R&R everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I did enjoy that Thanksgiving song, and here I go!

* * *

Hearths Warming Eve: Alternate Opening: Oh, Great! Even MORE Racism!

It was a bright, wintery day in Ponyville, where the ponies were all getting ready to celebrate Hearth's Warming, and over at the Apothecary, Sunrise Blossom was busy working on some last minute holiday orders from other parts of Equestria. She was kind of used to this type of craziness, but it still overwhelmed her at times, and this was turning out to be one of those times when a holiday firework potion blew up in her face, leaving it covered with soot and her mane standing on end.

"Ow," the orange unicorn muttered before magically cleaning herself up, and she tried again, this time making the potion without blowing herself up… _again_. "Ten down and twelve to go." She was about to work on the next potion when there was a crashing noise in the front of the shop. "What the-?"

* * *

Sunrise Blossom hurried into the shop and sighed when she saw the front door hanging open on one hinge and Derpy was sprawled on the floor, covered in snow, and her hat was partly covering her face. "Derpy, crash-landed again?"

"Sorry," the grey pegasus apologized, picking herself up and put a muffin on the counter before retrieving a letter from her bag. "For you," she added, her voice muffled from the envelope she was holding in her mouth.

"Thanks, Derpy," said the orange unicorn, magically accepting the letter and, after Derpy flew back out, crashing into the hanging sign and knocking snow off it, she magically repaired the door and got rid of the snow before turning her attention to the letter. "Oh, it's from the Princess." And sure enough, on the envelope was the royal seal.

Curious, Sunrise Blossom opened the letter and read it through twice before feeling conflicted. "Oh my," she said. "Princess Celestia wants me to take part in the Hearth's Warming Eve Pageant with Twilight and the others. But, there's _so much_ racism in it. I don't know if I _can_ take part, even if it meant playing Willow the Wise, one of my favorite unicorns." She normally wouldn't object to a request of the Princess, but after learning why Discord had gone dark side due to how the other ponies, including the Princesses, treated him so long ago, she was _actually_ considering refusing the request.

 _'I'd get in trouble if I refuse,'_ she thought, pacing and pondering the letter, _'and it's a tradition. What should I do?'_ She then got an idea, and she hurried upstairs.

* * *

Sunrise Blossom entered her bedroom, retrieved a certain pendent from her chest, and put it on. "If _any creature_ can help me with this problem, then it's three of my best friends," she declared and touched the pendent, disappearing in a flash of brightly colored light.

* * *

*Back in the jungle, Timon, Pumbaa and the instantly reformed Lord of Chaos known as Discord are getting Christmas decorations out and setting up a Christmas tree by they're beds as it is nearly Christmas there too!*

Timon: (singing while putting baubles on the tree branches) Jungle smells. Jungle smells. Jungle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to...

Pumbaa: Uh Timon? That's not the way I remember the song!

Timon: Aw come on Pumbaa! How can you not remember it? We sing it EVERY Christmas!

Pumbaa: I know but...

Discord: I think I remember it more like this. Chaos bells! Chaos bells! Chaos all around Ponyville! Oh, what fun it is to drink some lovely chocolate rain! Hey!

Pumbaa: Very nice, Discord. But, that's not how the song originally goes...

Timon: (finishes putting the last bauble on the tree) There! Pumbaa? Discord? Whaddaya think?

Pumbaa: Oh, it's beautiful, Timon.

Discord: Hmm. Not bad. Could've used more cotton candy as decorations though, but it'll have to do. Though, I have a strange feeling that it may be missing something here.

Timon: I'll say. (Points to the top of the tree) We still a need a star for the top of the tree.

Pumbaa: One star comin' up! (finds a star in a box) Ah! Found it! (Hands it to Discord)

Discord: Hey, Timon! Catch! (Teleports the star to Timon)

Timon: Thanks, Discy. (Climbs on up to the top of the tree) Now for the piece de resistance! (Puts star on the top of the tree) There! All done! (Branch breaks underneath his weight) Uh-oh! (Falls down screaming!)

Pumbaa: (gasps) Timon!

Discord: Don't worry, Timon! I'll use my chaotic magic to teleport a large soft thing here to land on. (Teleports a large bed from out of nowhere for Timon to land on)

Pumbaa: Uh, are you sure about this, Discord? I already tried using that to catch Timon from falling out of a tree when the two of us went to Saskatchewan that one time.

Discord: And?

Pumbaa: It didn't end well.

Timon: (misses the bed and lands in a bed drawer filled with fancy pink dresses) Oof! (Comes out of a drawer dazed and wearing a silly outfit) But I wanna wear the pink one, mommy! (Some baubles land on his head) D'OW!

Discord: Sorry.

Timon: Discord, next time like I told Pumbaa one time, USE A KING SIZED BED!

Discord: If the occasion ever arises again, I'll be sure to do just that.

Timon: (yanks the outfit off and tosses it back in the drawer) Let's hope that the _occasion_ doesn't a-

(Suddenly, there is a flash of colorful light, and Sunrise Blossom appears before the trio.)

Timon, Pumbaa, and Discord: Sunny Bunny!

Sunrise Blossom: Hey g- oof! (she grunts as they group hug her slightly) Can't - breath- (and they quickly let go) Oh, that's better.

Discord: (picks up the orange unicorn and noogies her with his fist) How _wonderful_ to see you again, Sunny Bunny.

Sunrise Blossom: Same here. (When Discord sets her down, she spots the Christmas tree) Oh, you got a tree up for Heath's Warming?

Timon: Actually, around here we celebrate Christmas, but it's similar. So, what brings you here, Sunny?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, I need to talk with you guys about something that's come up.

Discord: Ooh, has Princess Celestia _decided_ that my magic can be used for good yet?

Pumbaa: Is that why you're here, Sunny?

Sunrise Blossom: (shakes her head and magically fixes her mane before she shows them the letter) No, it's about this invite that Princess Celestia sent me.

Timon: Invite?

Pumbaa: Uh...to what, Sunny?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, see, there's this play reenacting the founding of Equestria in Canterlot that Celestia has asked me and my friends to take part in...

Timon: Uh-huh.

Pumbaa: Uh, what's wrong with that?

Discord: Aside from sounding so boring.

Timon: Yeah.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, it mainly focuses on earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns fighting and arguing about each other's races throughout.

Discord: (realises what that means) Y-you don't mean...

Sunrise Blossom: I'm afraid so, Discord. Racism. The thing that everypony, even the princesses, had been to you just because you were a non-pony related creature with harmless chaotic powers.

Discord: Oh, great! Just what we DON'T need! Do I even dare ask what the MORAL of the play is?

Timon: Lemme guess. The moral is to be kind to all different types of PONIES because NON-ponies like...whatever type or animal Discord is...are evil no matter how many harmless they're magic is! IS IT NOT?!

Sunrise Blossom: Well, I would assume so since the play is about racism between different types of ponies.

Pumbaa: So, what are you gonna do?

Sunrise Blossom: I don't know! I mean, attending the play might be a nice way to spend time with my sister Twilight and her friends, but there's so much racism in it, I just don't know if I can but I have to wherever I want to or not because it's tradition.

Pumbaa: Oh, my. That IS a problem.

Discord: Well, have you tried backing out?

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, I wish I could. But I don't really know wherever I should defy Celestia's tradition or orders or just NOT join the play at all.

Timon: Well, you've come to the right meerkat, warthog and...uh...whatever, kiddo.

Pumbaa and Discord: She has?

Timon: Yep. And I say forget the lousy tradition! We'll find you a way outta this predicament for your benefits, and for the benefit of all freedom loving, non-racist, bug-eating, chocolate milk drinking bestest best friends everywhere!

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, thank you so much, Timon. I knew I could count on you for help.

Pumbaa: Gee, I don't know, Timon. How are we gonna find Sunrise a way out of Celestia's idea for a ''GOOD'' time?

Discord: If it could ever BE considered as her idea for a good time.

Timon: There's always a loophole, you two. The challenge is knowing where to find it.

Sunrise Blossom: Ooh, ooh! Maybe it's in Celestia's big book of Equestria traditions and bylaws she keeps in her office.

Timon: Save your strength, Sunny Bunny, and leave the challenges to the brains of the outfit. I mean, it takes a superior intellect like myself to know there's always one place we'll find the aforementioned loophole.

Pumbaa: Which is?

Timon: Celestia's big book of Equestria traditions and bylaws she keeps in wherever in Canterlot her office is.

Sunrise Blossom: But isn't that what I jus...

Pumbaa: Wow! Timon, you sure are full of smart brains!

Timon: I know. I try.

Pumbaa: So...uh...how are we gonna get to Canterlot then?

Timon: Simple, Pumbaa. Teleportation.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, I don't know if the pendants we have would do any good since all they do is just teleport us to Ponyville and back here.

Discord: (teleports right in front of Sunrise's face startling her a bit) Uh, hello? MY chaos magic can teleport anyone anywhere? (Demonstrates by teleporting himself all over the jungle) Hint, hint?

Timon: Perfect! Next stop, Canterlot!

(Discord snaps his talons and away they go!)

* * *

*Meanwhile at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns (which is the ONLY place where Celestia actually has an office), Celestia is just sat in her office just waiting for Sunrise Blossom to reply back to her invitation she sent her.*

Celestia: (checks her watch) Hmm. It's almost been an hour since I sent Sunrise that invitation to the Hearths Warming Eve Pageant and I haven't even got so much as a reply from her. Not like the rest of her friends when I sent them invitations.

Luna: (walks into the office) Well, if I may venture an opinion, if you don't mind my saying so, maybe she doesn't want anything to do with your play.

Celestia: WHAT?! WHY?!

Luna: Well, there's so much racism between the earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns. The fact that she has to actually PRETEND to be racist to her own FRIENDS no less may be uncomfortable or unsettling for her.

Celestia: But we can't do the play without her! I-I-I-I-it just wouldn't feel right! I mean, Willow the Wise is one of Sunny's favourite unicorns! She's PERFECT for the roll! Think of the audience, Lulu! Think of the fillies!

Luna: Celly, I already told you that only Timon and Pumbaa can call me that nickname!

Celestia: (ignoring Luna) And I'd be so disappointed in Sunrise if she didn't agree to attend this play. I've never had a faithful student let me down like that before.

Luna: What about Twilight and her ''Want It, Need It'' spell?

Celestia: DON'T! BRING! THAT! UP!

Luna: Look, there's no reason to get so worked up and overstressed.

Celestia: But the play is not until after a few hours! And Sunrise hasn't responded yet to my invitation to her! A-a-and...

Luna: Shh! Relax! Hakuna Matata, remember? No worries.

Celestia: You've been hanging out with Timon and Pumbaa for far too long this Nightmare Night, haven't you?

Luna: Look. I'm sure you'll get a response from Sunrise soon. In the meantime, why don't we go outside and watch everypony play in the snow for a while? You could use some fresh air right now, sister.

Celestia: (getting excited already) Play in the snow? Why, that sounds like LOADS of fun!

Luna: No, sister. I said WATCH ponies play in the...

Celestia: (runs out the office dragging Luna along making her way outside) Hey, Luna!

Luna: What?

Celestia: Can I ask you a question?

Luna: Oh, sweet Celestia, no!

Celestia: (begins singing a certain annoying overrated song from a certain annoying overrated romance/adult oriented not kid friendly movie) Do you wanna build a snowman?

Luna: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Poor Luna. Dede42: Yeah, I know you're not a big fan of _Frozen_ , Roleplayer48, but I will say that movie helped me through a bad phase in my life, which I won't go into at this time, but I'm sure you get the idea.)

* * *

*At that moment, Timon, Pumbaa, Sunrise and Discord finally arrive via teleportation in Celestia's office.*

Sunrise Blossom: Is the coast clear?

Timon: (looks left) No one there. (Looks right) No one there. So I guess we're all...DISCORD?!

Discord: (looking out a nearby window giggling to himself) Oh, man! This is just too rich!

Pumbaa: What's so funny, Discord?

Discord: Sun-Butt is out there is building a snowman while singing about building them annoying poor Lulu to death! (Falls on the floor laughing)

Pumbaa: (takes a quick look out the window) Hmm. (Sees what Discord sees and begins quietly laughing himself) You're right, Discord. That IS pretty funny.

Timon: AHEM! Let's not forget the reason why we're here!

Pumbaa: Oh, right. The book. I'll go outside and ask Celestia if we can borrow it.

Timon: (Facepalms) Pumbaa, when you go looking for a loophole, you have to be deceitful and underhanded. Or else it doesn't count.

Pumbaa: Oh.

Sunrise Blossom: Hey, guys!

Timon, Pumbaa and Discord: Huh?

Sunrise Blossom: I think I found it!

Pumbaa: Where is it?

Sunrise Blossom: Over there! (Gestures to a book called ''Celestia's Big Book Of Equestria Traditions and Bylaws'' attached to a wire that will trigger a burglar alarm if pulled on a nearby shelf)

Pumbaa: But how are we gonna get that book without triggering the burglar alarm?

Timon: We'll have to replace it with a similar type object of equal or same size.

Discord: And where pray tell are we gonna find something like that?

Timon: I know! (Gets out an exact replica of Celestia's book from his blue suitcase) We'll use OUR copy of ''Celestia's Big Book Of Equestria Traditions and Bylaws''.

Sunrise Blossom: How long have you had that?

Timon: To be honest, I really don't know. (Removes Celestia's book off the shelf carefully without triggering the burglar alarm attached to it and replaces it with his copy) GOT IT! (Fanfare plays from out of nowhere)

Pumbaa, Discord and Sunrise: Yay!

Timon: Now to find a loophole in this Hearths Warming racist type play thing. Let's see now. (Tries to find the right page) ''Nightmare Night?'' No, we've had that one already. ''The Sisterhooves Social?'' No. ''The Summer Sun Celebration?'' No. ''Be Kind To Your Princess Day?'' Who comes up with these lousy things? Ah, here we go! ''The Hearths Warming Eve Pageant''. ''Tradition allows whoever's playing a part absolutely NO say in WHY racism is involved in this pageant or whether or not the pony playing a part even WANTS to be involved in something so racist...'' Oh, that doesn't sound like good news.

Pumbaa: ''It is Celestia's special traditional Hearths Warming Pageant and there is no way you can get out of it, buddy.'' Whoa.

Timon: And there doesn't seem to be a loophole in this tradition either.

Sunrise Blossom: There isn't?

Discord: You mean we went through all of this for nothing?

Timon: (sighs) Sorry, Sunrise. There's no way outta this, I'm afraid.

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs too) Oh well. At least you tried. But it looks like I'm taking part in this racist thing whether I want to or not. Sorry, Discord.

Discord: Oh, you have nothing to be sorry for, Sunrise dear. It's all the fault of your so called ''princess'' for making a play containing how everypony acted toward me thus making me turn evil.

Sunrise Blossom: I may as well give Celestia a response to her invitation. Where's a pen and paper?

Timon: Maybe you should send your response from your place in Ponyville instead. 'cause I see all of the Princess' mark on these papers.

Sunrise Blossom: Good point, Timon. In fact, I'll use the book that she gave me to be able to send messages to her. So, I best get back to the Apothecary to send my response. Oh! (she gets an idea) After the play is over and I've spent time with family friends, how about I join you guys later for Christmas?

Timon: That'd be great! What do you think, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: I'd like that a lot.

Discord: Same here. (he then snaps his fingers, sends Sunrise Blossom back to the Apothecary in Ponyville while he, Timon, and Pumbaa return to the jungle.)

* * *

(Sunrise Blossom blinks when she finds herself back in her bedroom and goes to her desk to write in the book.)

Sunrise Blossom: Dear, Princess Celestia. Sorry for not responding to your invite sooner. Things have been a bit hectic with ponies doing last minute shopping and such. I'd be _honored_ to be in the pageant and play Willow the Wise. Your faithful student, Sunrise Blossom. I hope I don't regret this. (She puts the book away and heads back downstairs to finish the potions for the customers.)

* * *

(Several hours later, Sunrise Blossom meets up with Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy at the train station to take the train to Canterlot for the pageant.)

Sunrise Blossom: Hey, guys, ready to go?

Pinkie Pie: _Absolutely!_

Twilight Sparkle: Hey, sis, I was worried that you weren't going to come because of certain things in the pageant.

Sunrise Blossom: I know, but it won't be fair to miss out spending time with you guys, and missing out on Hearth's Warming itself.

Rainbow Dash: So, where's the train anyway? It should've been here by now.

Applejack: Yeah, I would hate to have a repeat of when I had to take my favorite tree to my cousins in Appaloosa.

Rarity: Oh yes, that Gordon train was quite rude wasn't he?

Fluttershy: I see the train coming.

(To the surprise of the ponies, Thomas the Tank Engine pulls up in front of the ponies.)

Thomas the Tank Engine: Hey, ladies, I'm Thomas and I've been asked to give you all a lift to Canterlot since the normal train is stuck in a snowdrift. So, all aboard!

(The Mane Seven exchanges looks and boards the train to go to Canterlot for the pageant.)

* * *

A/N: All right, and I declare this scene done. See you all on Tuesday! Bye! R&R everyone!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey, Roleplayer48, I just go online a short time ago as I was at work this morning, and it was _really_ busy. So, I'm posting this as soon as I can.

* * *

Hearths Warming Eve: Deleted Scene 2: Excitment, Jitters, Regrets On Decisions and Open Windows...Wait, What?

*Several hours later, the Mane Seven are now backstage at the palace getting ready to take part in the Hearths Warming Eve Pageant. Derpy, who is also backstage because she's taking the rest of the day off from delivering mail like Postman Pat (another good British/UK cartoon show) or Percy the Small Green Engine (Thomas's best friend), is having fun peeking out from behind the curtains and waving to everypony in the audience.*

Derpy: (waving at everypony from behind the stage curtains) Hi, everypony!

Some Other Backstage Pony With No Name: Uh, Derpy? Please, don't do that. You're not even taking part in this play.

Derpy: I know. I'm just having some fun on my day off. It's not everyday I go to a theatre and watch an entertaining play.

Some Other Backstage Pony With No Name: Well, if you're here to watch the play, then what the hay are you doing backstage?

Derpy: I got lost trying to find my way to my seat.

Some Other Backstage Pony With No Name: Now, why doesn't this surprise me? Come on then, you. I'd better escort you to your seat if you're lost.

Derpy: (now disappointed) Aw, and I was having so much fun waving at the audience as well.

Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles while Rarity, who is already in costume, brushes her mane with a brush) Poor Derpy.

Rainbow Dash: Why are you feeling sorry for that feather brain? She's not that bright!

Sunrise Blossom: Rainbow Dash! Manners! You know, if the Doc heard you say that about her, I don't know what he'd say.

Rainbow Dash: And if he heard you nickname him ''Doc'', he'd probably say his signiture ''don't call me Doc!'' catchphrase.

Sunrise Blossom: Dash! Where are your manners?

Rainbow Dash: I don't know. But I bet they're having more fun than I am admiring my awesome self in this mirror.

Sunrise Blossom: (growls) We haven't even started the play and ALREADY we're in an argument.

Twilight Sparkle: Worry about her later, Sunny. Try to think of the positives. I mean, I can't believe Princess Celestia chose US to put on the most important play of the season!

Sunrise Blossom: (quietly muttering to herself) It can't be THAT important if you're just going to add insult to injury to poor Discord with pretend racism.

Twilight Sparkle: (still caught up in excitement) Do you guys know what an honour this is? For all of us?

Sunrise Blossom: (sadly sighing while still thinking about her three favorite friends) Yeah. A real honour.

Twilight Sparkle: (takes notice of Sunrise's gloomy behaviour) Sunrise? Is everything okay?

Sunrise Blossom: Hmm? Oh, uh, of course it is! Nothing's wrong with me! Why would you think that? (Nervous laugh)

Twilight Sparkle: Is this about the racism in this play?

Sunrise Blossom: (sadly) Well, I guess you could say that.

Twilight Sparkle: Aw, Sunrise. There's nothing to worry about. We're not REALLY going to be mean, nasty, horrible and racist to each other. We'll only be PRETENDING to do so. It's part of the play. Remember?

Sunrise Blossom: (sadly sighing once more) It's not the racism to each other that I'm thinking about. (The amount of racism in this play reminds her too much of what Discord told her, Timon and Pumbaa when they set him free) Poor Discord.

Twilight Sparkle: What was that?

Sunrise Blossom: Nothing!

Fluttershy: Well, I wish Celestia hadn't honoured ME quite so much like all of you!

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Fluttershy. Don't tell me YOU'RE worried about us pretending to be racist to each other in this play.

Fluttershy: Well, there is that...but also...I CAN'T GO ONSTAGE! I DON'T WANT EVERYPONY LOOKING AT ME! (Hides in a nearby box of decorations)

Sunrise Blossom: You know, as much as I love Fluttershy as a friend, I can't deny the fact that Timon may have been right about her all along when we took Princesa Luna to her cottage for advice.

Twilight Sparkle: Why? What did he say?

Sunrise Blossom: He said that her being scared is starting to get annoying and that she needs to go to a doctor for mental help to rid her of her scaredness.

Rainbow Dash: Well, he's not wrong about that.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah, I'm starting to agree with him myself what with how long this being frightened of literally everything shebang has been going for.

(Yeah, after a while of watching MLP, and later horrible seasons, Fluttershy and her shyness and scaredness isn't as enjoyable as it used to be and she later becomes a not as good enough character for me. Yeah, yeah. I know. Defend Pinkie for being Pinkie but not like Fluttershy for her overly long running gag of being shy and scared of literally everything. I'm weird, aren't I?)

Twilight Sparkle: You don't really think that, right? Isn't that a little harsh? She can't help it if she's easily frightened of everything.

Rainbow Dash: One of these days, she'll have to help it.

Sunrise Blossom: Hey, that's just what Timon said.

Twilight Sparkle: Sunny? Have you been hanging out with that meekat and warthog too long? I'm starting to think you like them more than me! Your own sister!

Sunrise Blossom: No, sister. It's not like that at all.

(At this point, Sunrise, you'll probably end up losing faith in your friendship with Twilight like I did with the decisions and stupid stuff and cruelty to Pinkie she'll unfortuantley eventually make in later seasons. So, it probably WILL be like that.)

Rarity: Oh, would you stop bickering over there and help me get this scaredy cat out from this box? (Suddenly, the wind rushes in) AGH! My hair! Oh, Applejack, dear? Could you do me a favour and shut those windows, will you?

Applejack: (annoyed groan) Can't ya'll be bothered to shut them yourself, lazy?

Rarity: (desperately trying to get Flutters out the box) I would if I could but I can't right now!

Applejack: Oh, that Rarity. Sometimes I wonder why the two of us are still friends.

(I'd break up from your friendship with Rarity and get much better friends like Sunrise, Pinkie, Discord, Timon, Pumbaa and etc if I were you, Applejack. Rarity is not the type of character you'd enjoy either according to how she treats Sweetie Belle, Discord and eventually Pinkie. Is this unintentionally sounding overly critical? I'm sorry. I can't help how I am.)

Rainbow Dash: (still looking at herself in the mirror while chanting her name) Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Da...

Applejack: We know who ya are, Rainbow. Quit bragging about yourself already! We already discussed this after deliberately humiliating you with Mare Do Well.

Rainbow Dash: (gets mad in an instant upon hearing THAT name) HEROES! ARE! SUPPOSED! TO! BRAG!

(Like how travelling magicians like Trixie are meant to brag and everypony hated her for it. Yeah, you can tell since losing faith in the actual show nowadays with it's newer seasons and bad episodes and it's adult oriented fanbase, the only characters I still care about is literally just Applejack, Pinkie, Derpy, Bon Bon, Lyra, more background ponies, Discord, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Luna while everypony else like Starlight, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Rarity and others are just...you know, not funny or enjoyable in the slightest anymore up to the point where you can't help but make fun of the show a bit. You know what I mean already. I've brought this up and been through this a few times already upon mentioning the Pinkie abuse.)

Applejack: Look, just quit it, Dash! Besides, The Hearths Warming Eve Pageant is a reenactment of the founding of Equestria. It's NOT ''The Rainbow Dash Show.''

(And if it was, she'd probably be even more less enjoyable like she used to be than she already is nowadays! It's enough to make you question why you even liked her in the first place. That goes double for Rarity.)

Rainbow Dash: Well, it SHOULD be ''The Rainbow Dash Show''! I'M the star!

(The star of being a jerk to your own friends and losing the attention of people that used to like you for who you are that is.)

Applejack: NO, YOU AIN'T! WE ALL ARE! The Hearths Warming Eve Pageant is about harmony and friendship.

Sunrise Blossom: (still sadly muttering under her breath) And racism to your own kind, don't forget.

Twilight Sparkle: Girls, why are you all arguing? This is like Discord all over again!

Sunrise Blossom: (still muttering quitely under her breath) And if he were here right now, I'm sure he'd fix everything that's wrong with this play that I'm forced to take part in. Maybe even deal with the likes of you who I thought were my friends.

Spike: (appears from behind a curtain in his costume) Curtain in two minutes!

All (except Fluttershy and Twilight): SHUT THE WINDOW!

Spike: Oh, come on! Why do I gotta do it?

(Because you're an annoying character with an annoying voice with inappropriate/non-kid friendly/romantic desires for Rarity, according to the show, and a slave to Twilight that nobody likes. Wow, I've been joining in on they're arguments a lot, haven't I? Well, you can't blame me when you question a play like this as well as other stuff in this once enjoyable show.)

Twilight Sparkle: Because RD and AJ over there can't be bothered to do so.

Spike: (shuts the window while grumbling to himself) Honestly, my life's not my own. It's always ''Spike, do this'' and ''Spike, do that''. I hope these ponies will all be in better moods soon.

(Yeah, well, Applejack's definitely not gonna be in a better mood anytime soon according to how she responds to Pinkie Pie's improvising and just being herself.)

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! See you on Tuesday, and the reason for not posting on Thursday is because of both work and it being Thanksgiving. R&R everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sunrise Blossom here to post on the behalf of Dede42, who is busy getting ready for another shift at the movie theater despite having worked late last night and is battling exhaustion. Dede42 understands where you're coming from about the abuse and racism in the play that we had to put on, and I wish I could've gotten out of it, but I didn't.

* * *

Hearths Warming Eve: Deleted Scene 3: ''Really Regretting Reluctantly Joining This Play Now''/ENOUGH WITH THE PINKIE ABUSE ALREADY, APPLEJACK!

Spike (narrating the play): Meanwhile at the castle of the unicorns, Princess Platinum magically shoved the doors open and staggered inside like the drama queen she was.

Rarity/Princess Platinum: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

Spike (narrating the play): Oh, come on. Don't act like it's not true, Rarity.

Rarity/Princess Platinum: THAT'S PRINCESS PLATINUM TO YOU! Now, where are my two assistants? CLOVER THE CLEVER! WILLOW THE WISE! YOU'RE NEVER AROUND WHEN I NEED YOU!

(I've been watching Prince John way too much, haven't I?)

Twilight Sparkle/Clover the Clever: (rushes into the entrance hall with Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise, who is covered in soot yet again from making explosive potions, carrying a blanket and a warm drink) Yes, your Majesty? Did the other pony tribes see reason as I predicted?

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: (still feeling miserable for reluctantly joining this play after failing to find a way out of it earlier) I doubt they did. They're nothing but a bunch of pathetic, racist idiots that clearly have nothing better to do with they're lives unlike me who would be much better off not doing this play and hanging out with a meerkat, warthog and a dra...

Twilight Sparkle/Clover the Clever: Sunrise! Shh! That's not in the script!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: What script, sister? I see no script anywhere in this room.

Rarity/Princess Platinum: As I was ABOUT to say before someone who is SUPPOSED to be WISE rudely interrupted me, those other tribes are impossible! I, for one, can no longer bear to be anywhere near those lowly creatures.

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: And I can no longer bear to be a part of this play even after reluctantly deciding to join anyway when I met up with you at the train station.

(The fact that everyone hated Discord for no reason other than because he was a non-pony and had harmless chaotic powers like the Disney Genie (aka: racism to non-ponies) and that Sunrise has to be in a play ABOUT racism which adds insult to injury for Discord is really getting to her up to the point where she'd eventually begin calling it quits later on.)

Twilight Sparkle/Clover the Clever: SUNNY, PLEASE?! I know you're upset about the racism in this thing, but do you WANT us to get into trouble with Celestia for doing this play wrong?

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: I'd get a kick out of YOU getting in trouble with Celestia and I'd be outta here in no time.

Twilight Sparkle/Clover the Clever: What has gotten into you lately, Sunny?

Rarity/Princess Platinum: AHEM! The unicorns are noble and majestic. We will no longer consort with the likes of those other races of ponies.

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: Lesson of the day, audience: don't be racist to ANY creature!

Rarity and Twilight: SUNRISE!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: SHUT UP! (Slaps them both in the face)

Sweetie Belle (in the audience): Uh, I'm confused. What's wrong with Willow the Wise?

Scootaloo (in the audience): Yeah, she's not exactly as WISE as her name claims she is.

Apple Bloom (in the audience): And what's all this about racism in this play?

*The rest of the ponies in the audience begin murmuring to each other about this situation. This leaves Celestia, who is sitting in a box-seat like Statler and Waldorf normally would with Luna, worried.*

Celestia: (gulp) Luna, I have a bad feeling that this play might not turn out so good after all.

Luna: It's your own fault, Tia. I told you the racism in this play would be unsettling for her. But, no, no, no, you just couldn't be bothered to listen, could you? (I am never gonna stop quoting Robin Hood, aren't I?) You could've cancelled it and changed it to something else.

Celestia: But what about tradition?

Luna: Cel, can you think of anything BESIDES tradition for once in your life?

*Because those two are arguing, everyone in the audience below them can hear them.*

Bon Bon: Y'know, I'm beginning to wish I hadn't bothered to show up here to watch this shebang after all.

Lyra: Yeah, I'm actually beginning to agree with everything that ''Willow the Wise'' said not long ago.

Diamond Tiara: We haven't even gotten through to the END of this thing yet and already a cast member reveals how bad it is. Well, IS IT?!

Apple Bloom: For once, ah agree with that bully!

Diamond Tiara: Put a sock in it, blank flank!

Celestia (still in the box-seat with Luna): Now, now, settle down. I'm sure Willow the Wise is just...uh...having a bad day because...uh...she's failing miserably at making potions! Yeah! That's it! (Nervous laugh)

Luna: Oh, come on, Tia. Even YOU know that's not true. She'd mad because of the racism and you know i...

Celestia: Don't worry about a thing, fillies and gentlecolts. I can definitely promise you that this play definitely WILL get better!

Luna: It so won't after Sunrise's understandable outbursts.

Celestia: SPIKE! NEXT SCENE!

Spike: Oh, right! Ahem! (Begins narrating again) At the house of Chancellor Puddinghead, her adviser, Smart Cookie...

Applejack/Smart Cookie: AH WANTED TO BE THE CHANCELLOR! RARITY AND RAINBOW GET BIG ROLES IN THIS PLAY, WHY CAN'T I?!

Spike: Right. That's it. I quit narrating this play. You're on your own, folks. (Walks out of the theatre)

Celestia: SPIKE! WAIT! COME BACK!

Luna: (sarcastically because she knew this would happen) Oh dear. It's all downhill from here.

Celestia: Shut up, Luna!

Scootaloo: This play is nothing at all like what I was hoping it to be.

Apple Bloom: Ah feel sorry for poor Sunrise having to be a part in this what with her outburst earlier.

Applejack/Smart Cookie: (growl) CONSARN' IT, PINKIE! DO SOMETHING!

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: (comes down the chimney wearing a Santa Claus outfit) Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas...oops! I mean Hearths Warming! I'm Santa Claus and this here's my...uh...reindeer Smart Cookie!

Applejack/Smart Cookie: Pinkie, what are ya'll doing? And why couldn't ya be bothered to come through the door like everyone else?

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: (takes off the Santa outfit) Because, Smart Cookie, I am a chancellor and was elected because I know how to think inside of the box. Which means (steps back inside the chimney), I can also think inside the chimney. Can YOU think inside a chimney?

Applejack/Smart Cookie: NO! STOP GOIN' OFF SCRIPT AND DO THE PLAY PROPERLY!

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: NOW, JUST ONE COTTON PICKING MINUTE THERE, APPLEJACK! One) you normally love my chaotic randomness...

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: (now backstage quietly watching the play until it's her next scenes) You didn't love Discord for HIS chaotic randomness like Timon, Pumbaa and I do now...except the chocolate rain.

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: And two) you heard Sunrise Blossom telling everyone in the audience how bad this play is what with the fact that we all have to pretend to be racist to each other, didn't you?

Applejack/Smart Cookie: WHAT?! YOU'RE TAKING HER SIDE?!

Lyra (calling from the audience): Considering what Sunrise...oh, I'm sorry...''Willow the Wise'' said to us about this play, why else would Pinkie...I mean ''Chancellor Puddinghead'' take her side?

Everyone Else In The Audience: YEAH!

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: So, to make the play less bad as Sunrise claims it is after her outburst, improvising instead of following the script is the only available option!

Applejack/Smart Cookie: Does that mean ah get to be the chancellor then?

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: NO, IT DOES NOT! Speaking of chancellors, I have decided that the Earth ponies are gonna go it alone!

Applejack/Smart Cookie: Ya mean to say that the other racist tribes over there didn't come around? Well, they probably might've done if I was the chancellor!

Celestia (calling from the box-seats): STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT YOUR ROLE IN THIS PLAY AND BE HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU'RE GIVEN! I HAVE A STRICT NO CHANGING ROLES POLICY HERE!

Luna: (still sarcastically since she knew everything would go wrong) Oh yeah. It's definitely downhill from here.

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: Don't worry about those other tribes. We're the ones with all the food, right?

Applejack/Smart Cookie: HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TO THE NARRATION FROM SPIKE EARLIER?! WE'RE! ALL! OUT! OF! FOOD!

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: (talks directly to the audience) Can you believe Applejack's grouchy behaviour is all because she wanted to be Chancellor Puddinghead instead of me?

Apple Bloom (in the audience): After what Sunrise said about this play when she went off script earlier, ah can think of a reason why she's in a grouchy mood.

Applejack/Smart Cookie: YOU TOO, APPLE BLOOM?!

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: Come along, Smart Cookie. We must be off to somewhere new where we can grow some new food. And with me as our fearless leader...

Applejack/Smart Cookie: AH WANNA BE THE FEARLESS LEADER!

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: (sigh) Next scene.

* * *

A/N: Dede42 here, and I wish this could've been different, too. See you all on Tuesday since I'm going to be busy today, tomorrow, and the whole weekend with family-related stuff and work-related stuff. R&R everyone!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey, Roleplayer48, I have been busy with work and just hanging out in the Luxury Lounge of the movie theater until I was able to get home about an hour ago. I would've done this sooner, but I was attending to my toe and I'm about to eat my own Thanksgiving dinner that is vegetables, whole wheat rolls, cranberries, sweet potatoes, and pumpkin pie.

* * *

Hearths Warming Eve: Deleted Scene 4: More Of The Play Purposley Going Wrong.

*Nope. Spike's quit. No narration from him like the orginal episode/fanfic this time. You know what's going on already. Since Sunrise blurted out how she didn't want to be a part in this play and that the whole purpose of the play is to pretend to be racist to each other, everything's been going wrong and the audience begin noticing everything she said is right and regret ever showing up to watch this whole flick and the rest of the Mane Seven are desperately TRYING to get through to the end despite Sunrise's behaviour and each other trying to keep the audience happy by improvising. The key word being ''try''. So, I'm skipping straight to Princess Platinum, Clover the Clever and Willow the Wise since the part with Commander Hot-Head and Private Pansy looked pretty improvised already due to Fluttershy's scaredness.*

* * *

Rarity/Princess Platinum: (being overly dramatic) Oh, this is simply taking forever!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: Being in this play feels more like taking forever to me.

Twilight Sparkle/Clover the Clever: Sunrise, please stop this strange behaviour. We've already messed up two scenes already.

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: No way. Celestia got me into this mess, I'm gonna find some way to end it quicker whether you want me to or not.

Twilight Sparkle/Clover the Clever: You can't blame Celestia for this play!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: Why not? She wrote the racism in it. (The audience gasps)

Lyra (calling from the audience): Oh, did she now?

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: And racism is a very serious matter and is something that should never be joked about or reenacted.

Twilight Sparkle/Clover the Clever: Then HOW are you OKAY with racism in CARTOONS?!

(Some of you are probably asking me the same question: ''how am I okay with arguing, fighting, similar stuff like what happens in this Hearths Warming play in OTHER cartoons?'' Being honest, I haven't a clue why I'm all of a sudden against racism in MLP. Something to do with the fact that since watching later seasons episodes where Discord is reformed and is treated better by the The Mane Six, he's become my favorite reformed character and I call racism to those who made him go evil in the first place. That's probably why I'm against racism in MLP unlike other cartoons like Thomas the Tank Engine episodes where the steam engines and Diesel engines are a little racist/mean to each other. This making sense at all, Dede42? Dede42: It does make sense, and you have your right to share your opinion like this.)

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: Because, Twilight, it never lasts long in cartoons unlike everypony's grudges against non-pony creatures! Remember Zecora? Everypony had a racist grudge against her for a really long time unlike your average everyday cartoon!

Daisy (calling from the audience): But we all thought she was an evil enchantress who does evil dances and...

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: (appears out of nowhere behind Daisy's seat) HEY! THAT'S MY SONG!

* * *

Celestia: (still in the box-seats with Luna) Oh, what have I done?

Luna: (still acting all smug) STILL think the play will get any better soon?

Celestia: (giving up hope) I don't even know anymore.

* * *

Rarity/Princess Platinum: Would you two ''advisers'' stop bickering to each other, get on with the play no matter what ''Willow the Wise'' says and...(sees a stream) STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: (annoyed groan) What is it this time, ''your Majesty''?

Rarity/Princess Platinum: (fearfully points to a stream) THAT is what's wrong!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: Rarity, it's a stream. Quit stalling for time and walk across so we can END THIS PLAY QUICKER AND I CAN SPEND THE REST OF HEARTHS WARMING EVE WITH MY REAL FRIENDS?!

Twilight Sparkle/Clover the Clever: (tearing up) You mean, you don't want to be my best friend and sister anymore, Sunny Bunny? Is this play so bad that we're no longer good enough for you?

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: I'll talk to YOU later, Twilight! Now, MOVE IT! (Shoves Twilight across the stream)

Twilight Sparkle/Clover the Clever: Whoa! Hey, you didn't have to shove me!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: Okay, Rarity. You're turn.

Rarity/Princess Platinum: No! There is NO way you're making me walk across this stream! I REFUSE to get my gown wet and will NOT stoop to the level of arriving at our new home looking like a bedraggled Earth Pony!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: WELL, TOO BAD, PRINCESS RACIST! (Shoves her into the ice cold water)

Twilight Sparkle/Clover the Clever: (gasps) RARITY!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: Ah, she totally had it coming!

Twilight Sparkle/Clover the Clever: Sunrise, I think you might be taking your grudge against this play a little too far.

Bon Bon (calling from the audience): I don't know, Twilight. I think she had every right to do that!

Lyra (also calling from the audience): Yeah, if I was in a terrible play as Sunrise described to all of us, I would've done the exact same thing!

Sweetie Belle (also calling from the audience): But why Rarity? We only just became best sister friends forvever after the Sisterhooves Social a month ago!

Scootaloo (also in the audience): Hold on, Sweetie Belle. I thought all three of us held a grudge against her after she cancelled that sleepover at her place.

Sweetie Belle (still in the audience): WE GOT OVER IT!

Rarity/Princess Platinum: Girls, please don't agure with each other again and GET ME OUTTA THIS FREEZING WATER!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: Well, I'm definitely not helping her out of that cold stream.

Twilight Sparkle/Clover the Clever: But Sunrise, we can't finish the play any quicker without Rarity!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: Then YOU get her out of that stream if this terrible play's so important to you! (Begins walking off) And do mind her gown. I hear she says it's worth MUCH more than all the books in your library.

Twilight Sparkle/Clover the Clever: (gasps) You really said that, Rarity?!

Rarity/Princess Platinum: Uhhhh...I can explain.

* * *

*Cut to later on after Sunrise, Twilight and Rarity go backstage after bickering some more as Pinkie, who is wearing a map with holes in it taped to her face, and Applejack go back on stage to do they're next scene.*

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: Chin up, Smart Cookie. Our new dream home is around here somewhere.

Applejack/Smart Cookie: Are we REALLY gonna start quoting Timon and Pumbaa looking for THEY'RE dream home?

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: Hey, if Timon and Pumbaa are the only thing that'll keep Sunrise happy for now, what choice do we have here?

Applejack/Smart Cookie: I just know we'll get a cease and desist complaint from those two if we steal they're lines.

(Especially since Pinkie kept getting beat up by Timon whenever they came across a part in a Season 1 episode where Pinkie would steal Timon's line about dressing in drag and doing the hula.)

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: (gives Applejack/Smart Cookie big puppy dog eyes) PLEASE?!

Applejack/Smart Cookie: Alright, fine. Ahem. Y'know, Puddin'head, ah once came across a place that might be just what the both of are looking for. Spectacular waterfalls set in a lush tropical oasis.

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: Hey, forget it, Smart Cookie. I'm a realist. And as a chancellor that you so desire to be instead of me, I'm not gonna go chasing after some fantasy. I'm going beyond what I see!

Applejack/Smart Cookie: But if ya'll keep on lookin' beyond what ya see, how will you possibly know when we're there.

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: Oh, I tell you how I know. We're almost there. I can tell because we're going definitely going the right direction.

Applejack/Smart Cookie: Looks more like we're goin' around in circles over and over and over and over and over AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND...

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Acccent: 9000 ''and overs'' later...

Applejack/Smart Cookie: AND OVER! And...(notices that Pinkie Pie and the rest of the audience have fallen asleep after listening to her saying ''over and over'' over and over)

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: (quietly trying to escape out the fire exit while everyone is sleeping) Now's my chance to get outta here and...

Applejack/Smart Cookie: (shouting into a megaphone she got out of nowhere) WAKE UP, YOU STUPID AUDIENCE! (The audience wakes up)

Apple Bloom: (snort) Wha-huh?! Is the play finally over?

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: Dang it.

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: (quickly waking up as well) I HATE ANGEL BUNNY! Uhhh, I mean...ahem! Are you suggesting that I'm reading the map horribly wrong?

Applejack/Smart Cookie: That and the fact that there are holes in that map, dear chancellor, dear chancellor. There are holes in that map, dear chancellor, three holes.

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: How else could I see where I was going, dear Smart Cookie, dear Smart Cookie. How else could I see where I was going, dear Smart Cookie...WHAT ARE WE DOING?!

Applejack/Smart Cookie: Ah don't know, Pinkie. Everypony's gotten me acting like an idiot now.

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: Look, if YOU know where to go, then YOU take the map. It's not like I NEED to follow directions anyway since I'm the chancellor here.

Applejack/Smart Cookie: I still wanna be the chancellor.

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: Applejack, don't start that aga-(falls off a small ledge) YA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!

* * *

A/N: I'll see if I can come up with another deleted scene by Tuesday since I'll be busy with my other job tomorrow, celebrating my nephew's birthday, and two more shifts at the movie theater this weekend. See you on Tuesday! R&R everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey, Roleplayer48, I'll see what I can add to the end of this great deleted scene that you came up with.

* * *

(Hearths Warming Eve: Deleted Scene 5: The Play Goes From Bad To Worse From Here!/The Play and the Episode Itself Ends Here)

Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie/The Three Racist Tribes: We have found our new dream home!

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: Hey, is there an echo here or is just me? (Gasps at the other tribes)

Rainbow Dash/Commander Hurricane: Puddinghead!

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: Hurricane!

Rarity/Princess Platinum: Smart Cookie!

Applejack/Smart Cookie: Platinum!

Twilight Sparkle/Clover the Clever: Pansy!

Fluttershy/Private Pansy: Clover!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: (joining in) Sunrise!

(Obvious reference to the infamous ''Plankton, Krabs, Plankton, Krabs, Spongebob'' joke from the Spongebob episode ''Imitation Krabs'' and one similar part from the Season 5 episode ''The Lost Treasure Of Griffonstone'' in case anyone needed to know.)

Rainbow Dash/Commander Hurricane: What are YOU all doing here? I planted my flag first, y'know!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: Yeah, as much as I don't wanna make the play even worse than it already is by taking Rainbow Dash's side and being mean to you all like I've been doing almost throughout the play just to find a way out of it, the self centered, obnoxious, bragging, racist commander/sorry excuse for a friend Twilight and I ever had the displeasure of becoming friends with is right for once in her life.

Rainbow Dash/Commander Hurricane: HEY! Sunrise, what gives?!

Twilight Sparkle/Clover the Clever: She's been acting like this and ruining the play since our first scenes came on because of the racism.

(Silly gullible Twilight. In case anyone needs a reminder yet again, the racism isn't the ONLY reason why Sunrise is ruining the play.)

Rarity/Princess Platinum: Yes. And she had the NERVE to push me into a stream of freezing cold water!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: You had it coming and you know it, drama queen!

Rarity/Princess Platinum: Take that back!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: NO!

Rarity/Princess Platinum: YES!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: NO!

Rarity/Princess Platinum: YES!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, SHUT UP! (Slaps Rarity in the face)

Rarity/Princess Platinum: Ow!

*All the ponies in the audience (except Sweetie Belle) hold up cards with the number 10 on them indicating that Sunrise scored points for slapping Rarity.*

Rarity/Princess Platinum: Et tu, audience?

Bon Bon: Well, why not? It's obvious the play's terrible. Why else do you think Sunrise went through so much trouble to mistreat you all like this as punishment for having her go through this?

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: I thought it was her idea. (Points to Celestia who is still sitting in the box-seats regretting making a play that would anger Sunrise so much)

Celestia: (sobbing) Oh, Lulu! What have I done?!

Bon Bon: Well then, that makes the situation WORSE! (The audience all begin shouting at once agreeing with Bon Bon)

Rainbow Dash/Commander Hurricane: Well, if you hate this play due to the racism so much, why did you go with us at the train station, Sunrise?

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: I'd get in trouble with the Princess if I didn't.

Rarity/Princess Platinum: And you didn't consider the fact that you'd get into trouble for ruining the play for everyone?!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: Not as much trouble as Celestia is in now. Now, shut up and get locked in a dungeon somewhere!

Rarity/Princess Platinum: Why, I never! You, you BRUTE!

Twilight Sparkle/Clover the Clever: Look Sunny, I can tell this play's been too much for you. We can cancel it if you really want it to end so badly. So, let's all just take a minute to calm down here for a minute.

Applejack/Smart Cookie: Ah agree. Let's all calm down.

Fluttershy/Private Pansy: I vote for calm.

Rainbow Dash/Commander Hurricane: Cancel the play?! But we're almost near the end now!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: Not near enough unfortunately.

Lyra (calling from the audience): Yeah, I'm with Sunny on this! WHEN DOES IT END?!

Scootaloo (calling from the audience): Yeah, and we've got crusading to do!

Diamond Tiara (calling from the audience): And I've got blank flanks to bully!

Cheerliee (also in the audience): DIAMOND TIARA! DETENTION FOR YOU!

Diamond Tiara (still in the audience): But we're not even at school!

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: So, err...about this land? Who's going to live here then?

Rainbow Dash/Commander Hurricane: THE PEGASI!

Rarity/Princess Platinum: THE UNICORNS!

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: The snowstorms.

Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie/The Three Racist Tribes: Huh?

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: Snowstorms aren't a type of pony race, silly.

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: (gestures to the blizzard/special effects coming they're way) No, but if you remember the play very well if you even bothered reading the script if there even WAS one, this is the part where the blizzard appears out of nowhere and you all freeze to death while I escape off the stage and head to the rear exit.

Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Puddinghead: Oh, right. Wait, blizzard?

Rainbow Dash/Commander Hurricane: Escape?

Rarity/Princess Platinum: Freeze to death?

Sunrise Blossom/Willow the Wise: If you wanna stay here and continue on without me and end up dieing on stage because these ''special effects'' are actually a REAL blizzard that I summoned with my unicorn magic, who am I to stop you?

All Of The Mane Six: YOU DID WHAT?!

Luna: (still in the box-seats with Celestia acting all smug) Oh, way to go, Celly. Your little play teaching the kiddies all about racism has turned Sunrise into a killer.

Celestia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Jumps out of the box-seat and onto the stage) Sunrise, stop! (Begins sobbing hysterically) I'm so so sorry for this play! If I'd had known that you having to pretend to be racist to your own friends would push you this far in the first place, I would've never made this awful play! Can you ever forgive me?!

Sunrise Blossom: (takes off the Willow the Wise costume) Oh, alright, Celly. But only because you asked me so nicely.

Apple Bloom (still in the audience and now feeling a little chilly): Brr! Uh, does this mean all of us can leave and do somethin' else now?

Lyra: (also freezing in the audience) Yeah, I was on Sunrise's side the whole time, but even I think a blizzard is too much, so can we get outta here?

Celestia: Sure. This play has no happy ending anyway.

All The Ponies In The Audience: (now escaping out the entrance) FREEDOM!

Rainbow Dash: (takes off her Commander Hurricane outfit) Well, thanks a lot for ruining ''The Rainbow Dash Show'' for me, Sunny!

Applejack: (taking off her Smart Cookie) IT'S! NOT! THE! RAINBOW! DASH! SHO...(Rainbow throws a snowball at her) Ow!

Rarity: (no longer wearing her costume) Ahem! Oh, Sunny Bunny! If you wouldn't mind GETTING RID OF THIS BLIZZARD NOW?!

Sunrise Blossom: (wincing) Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah. About that.

Twilight Sparkle: (not wearing her outfit anymore) What?

Sunrise Blossom: I have no idea how to stop it.

All: WHAT?!

Sunrise Blossom: On the bright side, at least you all get to reenact something so death-defying and dangerous like you really wanted to. (Evil chuckle)

Luna: (calling down from the box-seat with a bag of popcorn) Yeah, Tia. Why DID you think ponies freezing to death would be a good thing to add to this play?

Celestia: Uh oh.

Rainbow Dash: SUNRISE BLOSSOM! YOU IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! (The blizzard starts freezing her up in place while at the same time turning her to stone...wait, what?!)

Rarity: YOU BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE! (Also gets completely frozen in ice/stone)

Pinkie Pie: YOU SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB! (Also freezes completely in ice/stone)

Twilight Sparkle: (tearing up as she freezes/turns to stone) Sunny, how could yoooooooooooooooooooooooou?! (Yep. She's frozen/in stone.)

*Wait a minute. The blizzard turning the rest of the Mane Seven and Celestia into STONE instead of ICE like in the play? How is that possible? Unless...*

Sunrise Blossom (Discord in Sunrise's body): (begins chuckling evilly until they're ALL frozen up/turned to stone) IT WORKED! Alright, you three! You can come out of that Princess Luna costume now!

Timon: (taking off the Princess Luna costume seat revealing himself, Pumbaa and Sunrise in the box-seats the whole time) Ha! We did it! Our sneaky convoluted plan worked! The terrible play's been ruined and it's all thanks to the three of us!

Pumbaa: Yay!

Sunrise Blossom: (looks down at Twilight, her friends and Celestia now in stone thanks to Discord who was disguised as Sunrise throughout the whole play) Hmm. I don't know, Discord. Are you sure turning them to stone is a good idea for a punishment for forcing me into this whole Hearths Warming thing?

Discord: (puts the Sunrise Blossom costume into a trash can he made appear with his magic) Oh, relax, Sunny. It's only temporary. It'll only last for a few hours. Not only that, but once they do break out of this blizzard/turn to stone spell, they're memories of this entire play and the events of today will be wiped out they're brains like it never happened. Plus, I thought I'd better give them a taste of they're own medicine when THEY turned ME to stone.

Sunrise Blossom: Fair enough. But...I'm still a little unsure though. I mean, Twilight's already been turned into stone once by a weird magic chicken with a snake body. Are you sure they ALL really deserve this?

Discord: Listen, Sunny, it'll all be fine. This is nothing but a harmless prank to get back at them for putting on a play all about the thing that everyone's been to me before I turned evil. Like I said, it's only temporary and won't last long. Now, what do you say we head on back to the jungle and celebrate the TRUE meaning of Christmas?

Sunrise Blossom: What's that?

Pumbaa: That friendship is for EVERY creature and not JUST ponies.

Timon: Yeah. It's a much better moral for a play than the moral of this one.

Sunrise Blossom: (chuckle) Okay, then. Let's go.

Timon: Hi-ho, Discord! Away!

*Discord snaps his fingers and he, Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise teleport back to the jungle to spend a much better Christmas time together. No sooner do they leave however, the blizzard spell that turned Twilight and the others into stone (instead of ice like the play) that Discord (who was disguised as Sunrise at the time) summoned breaks, and they break out of they're temporary stone prisons and all regain conciseness.*

Twilight Sparkle: (groans in pain) What happened?

Pinkie Pie: (shivering) Brr! Why is it so cold in here today?

Fluttershy: (takes in her surroundings) Um, Pinkie? Where IS here?

Rainbow Dash: (confused) Huh? What are you all doing in my cloud house this morning?

Rarity: (rubs her eyes) That's funny. I thought we were all in our own beds last night.

Applejack: Ah certainly don't remember no sleepover happenin'.

Celestia: I think I would remember if I had arranged a sleepover in my own castle.

(Yep. Just as Discord said, they're memories of the play and the entire day planned have been wiped from they're brains)

Twilight Sparkle: Girls?

Everyone Else: Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: Celestia?

Celestia: Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: (yawns) What's going on? What are we all doing here?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Did you summon us for something?

Pinkie Pie: (getting excited) Ooh, ooh! Is it another mission like last time involving MORE chocolate rain?

Celestia: I summoned you?

Fluttershy: Well, isn't that why we're all here in your castle?

Celestia: It was last time, but...(takes in her surroundings) hang on a minute! We're not even IN my castle!

Rainbow Dash: I thought this place seemed a little off to me. What kind of castle has a stage that we're all standing on anyway?

Pinkie Pie: Or Hearths Warming decorations hanging from the ceilings?

Twilight Sparkle: And if we're all here...(notices Sunrise isn't there) where's Sunrise?

Celestia: Calm down, everypony. I'm sure there must be a logical explanation why we've all woken up in this weird theatre looking place together making it look I summoned you.

Rainbow Dash: Maybe we all must have been sleepwalking last night.

Celestia: Not exactly a logical explanation but yeah, that could be it.

Rarity: Sleepwalking? Me?! Well, that wasn't very ladylike of me at all!

Applejack: But how? Ah don't normally sleepwalk!

Pinkie Pie: Well, there's always a first time for everything.

Rainbow Dash: Well, I guess I'd better head on back to Cloudsdale and get some breakfast. I'm starving here! (Flies out a nearby open window)

Applejack: Good idea. Ah think maybe ah should do the same. Sleepwalkin' certainly works up an appetite.

Rarity: I hope Sweetie Belle doesn't accidentally burn everything again.

Applejack: And if she does, you WILL be nice to her about it, right? Remember what happened last time?

Rarity: Yes, yes, I know. No more child abuse.

Fluttershy: (begins to panic) Oh no. Do I have enough food for all of my animals' breakfasts? Eep! I gotta go shopping! (Flies out another nearby open window)

Pinkie Pie: (runs after her) WAIT FOR ME, FLUTTERSHY! WE COULD HAVE A BREAKFAST PARTY TOGETHER!

Twilight Sparkle: Hang on. Sleepwalking to one place? Breakfast time? But it's dark outside? Something doesn't feel right.

Celestia: You know, Twilight, I think you're right. But we'll worry about it some other time. You'd better get on home like your friends.

Twilight Sparkle: (still a little confused) Well, okay. Bye, Princess Celestia! I guess. (Heads on out the door) If only I knew where Sunrise was right now.

Luna (the REAL Princess Luna): (enters the theatre) Ah, there you are, sister. Sorry I'm late. I was outside in the snow with the little fillies. Is the play over? Did I miss anything? How did it go?

Celestia: (confused) Play? What play, Luna?

Luna: The play that you had arranged for everypony to come and watch. The play where Twilight, Sunrise and the rest of the gang had to pretend to be racist to each other?

Celestia: Pretend racism? A play? Nope. Doesn't ring a bell.

Luna: You mean you've forgotten?

Celestia: Forgotten what?

Luna: What you had planned for Hearths Warming Eve today.

Celestia: HEARTHS WARMING EVE?! IT'S TODAY!

Luna: Celestia, are you feeling alright at all?

Celestia: I...think I should go back to bed. There is DEFINITELY something not right going on here. (Flies on back to her castle)

Luna: Sister, wait! I...oh well. I didn't think the play was a good idea anyway.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the jungle, Sunrise Blossom joins Discord, Timon, and Pumbaa with putting some additional decorations on the Christmas tree.)

Sunrise Blossom: (magically adds decorations shape like the four of them to the tree) There we go, so this is what you call a Christmas tree?

Timon: Yup, and now for the presents! (he pulls out a red bag from under his bed and dumps a bunch of colorful presents under the tree.)

Discord: (snaps his fingers and the lights on the Christmas tree turn on) Prefect!

Pumbaa: (carries a tray on his head with mugs of hot chocolate) Who wants hot chocolate?

Sunrise Blossom: (magically takes a mug and realizes something) Oh no, I didn't get any presents for you guys.

Timon: Ah, it's fine, Sunny Bunny, we got plenty of presents to go around for all of us.

Pumbaa: Absolutely, we'd planned on inviting you anyway, Sunny.

Sunrise Blossom: Really?

Discord: Oh yes. After taking part in Halloween/Nightmare Night with you, we thought it was only fair for you to take part in Christmas with us. Of course, that play wasn't part of the plan.

Timon: Yeah, and I hope that they don't do that play anymore.

Sunrise Blossom: Same here. Now, how about we drink our hot chocolate and play some games before opening the presents.

Timon, Pumbaa, and Discord: Yay!

* * *

A/N: And I declare this deleted scene over! See you tomorrow! R&R everyone!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I wish my grandparents were still alive, and while they had their quirks, they were good people.

* * *

Family Appreciation/Humilation Day: Deleted Scene 1: Rude Late Night Awakenings

*Ah. Nighttime in Ponyville. Everypony is all tuckered up fast asleep in they're beds, dreaming all about they're favorite things in life that they often do in the daytime or dreaming about food or anything crazy like Pink Elephants, Heffalumps and Woozles or anything silly like Pinkie would probably dream about. And here we are in Applejack's bedroom where Applejack herself is curled up in bed fast asleep and dreaming of...WAIT A MINUTE! Who put the cameras that somehow unexplainably follow cartoon characters around everywhere they go in order for people to get the footage to make movies/TV shows in her bedroom at THIS time of night when everyone's SLEEPING?! Isn't this stalking and invading of private property? Oh well. Anyway, AJ would've continued on snoozing but, well, kooky old lady running around outside with pots and pans tied to her tail and clanging around and waking everyone up for something that's CLEARLY not important in the slightest!*

Granny Smith: (running around outside like an idiot) THE TIMBERWOLVES ARE A HOWLIN'! THE TIMBERWOLVES ARE A HOWLIN'! THE TIMBERWOLVES ARE A...

Applejack: (opens her bedroom window and calls out) WILL YOU SHUT UP, GRANNY SMITH?! PEOPLE ARE TRYIN' TO SLEEP HERE!

Granny Smith: (stops running wild) Huh? Applejack? What are YOU doin' up? Isn't it way past your bedtime?

Applejack: What am I doin' up?! What are YOU doin' up?! Don't you know what time it is?

Granny Smith: (checks her wristwatch on her hoof) Uhh...3 in the morning?

Apple Bloom: (yawns) What's goin' on, Applejack?

Applejack: Nothing really except that Granny's gone and lost her marbles in the middle of the night again.

Apple Bloom: Oh no. What is it this time?

Applejack: Ah dunno, sugarcube. But ah'm gonna find out. Well, Granny?

Granny Smith: Nice of ya to ask, Applejack. Very well. Thank you.

Applejack: No, Granny. I meant well as in...well? What are you screaming about in this time of night?

Granny Smith: Hmm? I'm not screaming.

Applejack: Well, no. Not now. You're not. But you were.

Granny Smith: Was I?

Applejack: Yes, Granny. You were.

Granny Smith: Oh dear. Erm...uhh...why?

Applejack: (getting frustrated) I DON'T KNOW, GRANNY! I DON'T KNOW! THAT'S WHY I WAS ASKING YOU!

Granny Smith: Asking me what?

Applejack: (groans in even more frustration) I don't believe it, Granny. (begins screaming angrily) WHY WERE YOU SCREAMING?!

Granny Smith: Ooh, I don't know. It's YOU that's doing all the screaming.

Applejack: AT THE MOMENT, YES! BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I...I MEAN YOU...AND THE POTS AND THE PANS...AND THE RUNNIN' BACK AND FORTH OVER AND OVER AND...(very angry groan) BIG MAC! BIG MAC! GET OVER HERE, PLEASE!

Big Mac: You screamed, sis?

Applejack: No, Big Mac. Ah did not. Granny did.

Big Mac: Well it DID sound REMARKABLY like you, AJ.

Applejack: Yes. That's because it WAS me but Granny started it.

Granny Smith: Ooh, I never did.

Applejack: You did!

Granny Smith: Did not!

Applejack: Did too!

Granny Smith: Did not!

Applejack: DID, DID, DID, DID!

Granny Smith: NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT!

Big Mac: Ahem! Excuse me, AJ. I'm gonna go outside and see if I can shed some light on this matter.

Applejack: Please do, Big Mac! Ah'm outta breath and patience with Granny! She's outta her mind!

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Apple Bloom: So, you know why Granny Smith was screaming?

Big Mac: I think so, Apple Bloom. (Walks downstairs and out the front door to where Granny Smith still is) Now, Granny. When I woke up just a few moments ago in the recent past, you were screaming about howling timberwolves.

Granny Smith: Was I?

Big Mac: Eeyup. Do you remember why, Granny?

Granny Smith: Errm...

Everyone: No.

Big Mac: What was it about the timberwolves howling that made you act all crazy and wake us all up?

Granny Smith: (thinks really hard) Uhhh, let me see now. What do howling timberwolves mean again? Uhhhh...no, it doesn't mean Hearths Warming is comin' up because that was a few months ago, and timberwolves definitely don't howl when it's someone's birthday either so...errr...I don't...(hears more timberwolves howling) OOH! (Begins running around like a maniac again) THE TIMBERWOLVES ARE A HOWLIN'! THE TIMBERWOLVES ARE A HOWLIN'!

Applejack: Oh, here we go again.

Granny Smith: THE ZAP APPLES ARE A COMIN'! THE ZAP APPLES ARE A COMIN'!

Applejack: Zap Apples?

Apple Bloom: Zap Apples?

Big Mac: Eeyup. I thought so. Granny acts like this EVERY time it's Zap Apple season. Remember?

Apple Bloom: Oh yeah. It's been so long some the last Zap Apple season, ah had totally forgotten.

Applejack: Well, ah suppose that would explain THIS! But, does she have to run around and get so excited about it in the middle of the night?!

Apple Bloom: Well, she definitely didn't do that last year.

Sunrise Blossom: (yawns as she arrives at Sweet Apple Acres due to Granny disturbing the peace) I take it that the Zap Apples are coming soon?

Applejack: Unfortunately.

Sunrise Blossom: I'll (another yawn) go to Zecora's place and ask if I can borrow a few ingredients from her if you need any help from me later on when it's daytime. If I'm awake enough to even make it there and back right now! (Sleepily makes her way to the Everfree Forest)

Applejack: (calling out to Sunrise) While you're there, do you think she's got some professional grade earplugs? Ah don't think Granny's gonna stop going crazy for the rest of the night and we need our beuatu sleep!

Sunrise Blossom: (yet another yawn) I'll see what I can do.

Apple Bloom: Why do ah have the strangest feeling that everything's gonna go horribly wrong for me later today?

* * *

A/N: And here it is. See you all on Tuesday! R&R everyone!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Bugs Bunny here posting on the behalf of Dede42, who is currently rolling around on the floor and is laughing hysterically. Was this really that funny for her?

Sunrise Blossom: Given that she's grown up watching _Looney Tunes_ , then this is that funny for her.

Bus Bunny: Ah, I see.

* * *

Family Appreciation/Humiliation Day: Deleted Scene 2: The Hillbilly Hare Returns

Granny Smith: Shake a leg there, slowpoke! (Fills her saddlebags with all kinds of items) We got a gaggle's worth of goods to get before the harvest. Come on!

Apple Bloom: (sigh) Just don't do anythin' stupid in front of everypony, okay?

Granny Smith: What's that? Do somethin' stupid?

Apple Bloom: No! Don't!

Granny Smith: OKAY! (Begins skipping across the town while making up words to the tune of the song ''Skip to My Lou'') Oh, gonna make Zap Apple Jam, hoop-dee-hoo! Gatherin' my goods now, hoop-dee-hee! Singin' and dancin', diddley-hoo! Flippity-floo, my darlin'!

Apple Bloom: (groan) What part of ''DON'T do anythin' stupid'' don't you understand?!

Daisy: (shrugs) Probably the ''don't'' part. Now, let's see. Do I have enough pots and pans for everypony?

Apple Bloom: Y'know, you could always count them to find out.

Daisy: What? And make myself fall asleep as if I was counting sheep? Ha! No chance! I...(hears a vibrating earthquake type rumbling sound) Huh? What's that?

Bugs Bunny: (pops out of a rabbit hole right in the middle of the pots and pans stall) Welp, here I am!

Daisy: (shrieks) A rabbit?! Wha...what do you think you're doing here?! Look at all my new pots and pans! They're everywhere!

Bugs Bunny: Pots and pans? Ya mean this ISN'T Cony Island?

Daisy: ''Cony Island''?! Never heard of it. Now get out of my store unless you wanna buy something!

Bugs Bunny: Hmph. Rude. (Takes in his surroundings) Whereabouts am I anyway?

Apple Bloom: Oh, well you're in Ponyville, Mr. Weird Talkin' Grey Rabbit.

Bugs Bunny: Ponyville, eh? Obviously a place inhabited by ponies, no doubt. Well, maybe you can help me out here. I'm on my way to Cony Island and I've gotten myself hopelessly lost in my rabbit tunnels. I must've forgotten to turn left in Albuquerque again.

Apple Bloom: Uh, again?

Bugs Bunny: This ain't the first time I've gotten myself lost in the middle of nowhere, kid.

Apple Bloom: Well, ah'd be more than glad to help ya, but...(notices Granny Smith still prancing around like an idiot while singing that ol' hillbilly song that Bugs heard once before in the cartoon ''Hillbilly Hare'') ah have to do a few errands with my kooky ol' lady.

Granny Smith: Gonna make Zap Apple Jam, hoop-dee-hoo! Gatherin' my goods now, hoop-dee-hee! Singin' and dancin', diddley-hoo! Flippity-floo, my darlin'!

Bugs Bunny: (holds up a sign to the audience saying ''Silly, Isn't She?'') Bet I can make her even kookier than that.

Apple Bloom: What?

Bugs Bunny: After all, I AM a Looney Toon after all.

Apple Bloom: No! Please don't make her even any MORE kookier than she already is! Ah'm embarrassed enough as it is!

Bugs Bunny: Sorry, kid. There's no stopping the unstoppable. Plus, I haven't pulled a harmless prank on anybody for a long time! (Grabs out a violin and a old hillbilly/Western Stetson that he puts on his head)

Granny Smith: (still skipping around town and being an idiot) Gonna make Zap Apple Jam, hoop-dee-hoo! Gatherin' my goods now, hoop-dee-hee! Singin' and dancin', diddley-hoo! Flippity-floo, my darlin'!

Bugs Bunny: (plays his violin and takes over) Promenade across the floor, sashay right into a door. (Granny does ''sashay'' herself into a pony' front door and bangs her head) Away from the door and into the glade, and everybody promenade. (Quick little violin instrumental break)

Apple Bloom: No! Wait! Stop! You don't know what you're doin'!

Bugs Bunny: (still singing his song) Now into the brook and fish for the trout, dive right in and splash about. (Granny Smith skips into the water and instantly sinks) Trout, trout, pretty little trout, one more splash and come right out. (Granny Smiths comes out of the water)

Lyra: (sitting on a nearby bench like a human) Psst, Bon Bon. Do you see that?

Bon Bon: See what?

Lyra: (tries to stifle her laughter) Granny Smith over there acting like an idiot while a singing rabbit plays a violin! (Breaks into laughter and falls off the bench)

Bon Bon: (recognises the rabbit right away) Oh no. Not Bugs Bunny.

Lyra: You know him?

Bon Bon: We have TV, Lyra. We've ALL watched Looney Tunes at SOME point.

Bugs Bunny: (still singing his song while Granny follows his directions/lyrics) Shake like a hound dog, shake again, wallow around in an ol' pig pen. (Granny Smith does just that when she finds a nearby pig pen...in town) Wallow some more, y'all know how, roll around like an ol' fat sow.

Granny Smith: (comes out of the pig pen) HOO-BOY! I haven't had this much fun in years!

Apple Bloom: (practically begging at this point) GRANNY, STOP! DON'T LISTEN TO THE RABBIT!

Granny Smith: What's that? Keep listening to the rabbit Okay!

Apple Bloom: THAT'S NOT WHAT AH SAID!

Bugs Bunny: (still singing) Don't you stray and don't you roam, turn around and promenade home. Corn in the crib pen, wheat in the sack, this song's now over, now promenade back.

Granny Smith: Promenade home? Okay! I do need to get this first lot of things we need for the harvest back home anyway. (Runs all the way back to Sweet Apple Acres while promenading until she runs straight into the barn wall) OW!

Bugs Bunny: And now, you're home.

Apple Bloom: (runs up to Granny Smith who is now on the floor after running into the barn wall) Granny, are you okay?

Bugs Bunny: (appears out of nowhere behind an apple tree) Bow to your partner.

Apple Bloom: Why, you little...

Bugs Bunny: Bow to the gent across the hall.

Apple Bloom: Who? (Points to Big Mac pulling a wagon) Him? And what ''hall''?

Bugs Bunny: And that is all.

Apple Bloom: (enraged) OOOH! YOU STUPID BUNNY RABBIT! LOOK WHAT YOU WENT AND DID TO MAH GRANNY!

Bugs Bunny: Well, I don't see nothin' wrong. I pull a harmless prank on just about anyone I meet. Why, just the other day...

Apple Bloom: Harmless?! HARMLESS?! YOU MADE GRANNY SMITH ACT LIKE A TOTAL IDIOT AND EMBARRASS ME WITH YOUR LITTLE SONG AND DANCE ROUTINE!

Bugs Bunny: That was the point.

Apple Bloom: It was?

Bugs Bunny: Sure. Haven't you even watched Looney Tunes? I'm in almost every one of those cartoons.

Apple Bloom: OOOH! JUST FOR THAT, AH DOWNRIGHT REFUSE TO HELP YA FIND A WAY TO CONY ISLAND!

Bugs Bunny: Ah, that's no problem at all, kid. I always end up where I needed to go by myself eventually anyway. See ya. (Begins tunnelling his way to Cony Island like a rabbit normally would)

Apple Bloom: Honestly, who does he think he is?

Diamond Tiara: (walks up to Apple Bloom) Well, congratulations, Apple Bloom. You have just now witnessed your own granny acting like a Looney Toon in public. (Chuckle) Looks like your secret isn't as safe as I thought it would be after all.

Apple Bloom: Diamond Tiara? Did YOU plan this?

Diamond Tiara: Moi? Contact a beloved children's cartoon character and trick him into coming here by giving him false directions to Cony Island just so he could find a way to make your granny embarrass you in public? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such accusations. I would NEVER do ANYTHING like that. Not in a million years.

Apple Bloom: Hmph. A likely story.

Diamond Tiara: Don't you have any more shopping you and your granny need doing right now instead of lying around here on the farm?

Granny Smith: Ooh! More shopping? Thanks for the reminder there, youngin'! Ah need to go get some honey! Shan't be long! (Runs back into town)

Diamond Tiara: I wonder if she'll do a better job at it than Pooh Bear?

Apple Bloom: But Pooh Bear isn't that good at collecting honey anyway.

Diamond Tiara: Well?

Apple Bloom: Oh no! Granny, wait! (Runs on after her once more)

* * *

A/N: And here we go again. Right, Sunny?

Sunrise Blossom: Right, Bugs.

Bugs Bunny: Time to wrap this up. Take it away, Porky Pig!

Porky Pig: (pops up in front of the camera) Th-Th-The, Th-Th-The, Th-th…That's all folks! R&R everyone!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thanks for the deleted scene and I did add that bit to the chapter for _The Last Roundup (AU)_ , which I will try to work on some more either tomorrow or Thursday. Sorry if your reviews didn't appear sooner, but I was a work until a few hours ago, and I had to take care of a few things when I got home. You know how it is with real life, right, Roleplayer48?

Anyway, _on_ with the deleted scene!

* * *

Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000: Deleted Scene 1: Daring Drunk-head!

*Oh, what a beautiful early MOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIIING, oh, what a beautiful early not quite bright outside yet DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I've got a particular FEEEEEEEEEEEEELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, nothing is gonna go Fluttershy's way!*

* * *

Fluttershy: (yawns and wakes up to hear frantic knocking on her front door) Now, who on earth could that be? It's still dark outside. (Flinches as Rainbow Dash crashes through her bedroom window) Huh? Rainbow Dash? What are you...

Rainbow Dash: Don't just sit in your bed and go back to sleep, lazybones! Cider season's about to start! COME ON! (Grabs poor Fluttershy and shoots out of the house ignoring her friend's shrieks as the sun slowly begins to rise some more)

Random Choir From Nowhere: (singing a certain song that plays at the beginning of a film as the sun slowly rises) NAAAAAAAAAAAA-SAVANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, BAGITHI BABA...

Fluttershy: (still in the sky being carried by Rainbow Dash) Um, Rainbow Dash? Why did you wake me up so very early in the morning? And...did you just hear a random choir singing the opening to the first Lion King song?

Rainbow Dash: I just told you a mere few seconds ago, Forgetfulshy! Cider season is starting in a few minutes!

Fluttershy: Cider season? What's that?

Rainbow Dash: It's a season where Applejack decides to sell her newly made sweet apple cider! DUH! It's an Apple Family tradition that's been going on for many years!

Fluttershy: Even before we all met each other?

Rainbow Dash: Exactly!

Fluttershy: Well, I'm actually a little bit confused, Rainbow. Why would YOU of all ponies want some cider? I mean...isn't that a little...well...you know...

Rainbow Dash: Go on. I'm listening.

Fluttershy: Well...alcoholic?

Rainbow Dash: Alcoholic?

Fluttershy: Yeah. You know, like the beer that's often shown on kid's cartoons we've all watched as foals on our DVDs and VHSes.

Rainbow Dash: Pfft...well...YEAH! What's cider without a bit of alcohol to it?

Fluttershy: Well, this brings me to another question, Rainbow. Um, out of all the times we've known each other, none of us are really the drinking type of ponies...well, unless you count Berry Punch or Pinkie Pie in one of her parties of course. Why exactly would you, THE Rainbow Dash, want something you wouldn't normally be so interested in wanting like you are right now? Why do you want to risk getting yourself drunk from drinking too many ciders?

Rainbow Dash: Why? WHY?! I'll tell ya why, Flutters. Because yesterday, I made a bet with that old drunken web plum coat pony.

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Flashback...

(You just can't get enough of those Spongebob time cards, can you? Dede42: Of course not. They're too much fun!)

*Ponyville yesterday evening. Everypony is all heading on back home to get ready for bed. Not Berry Punch. She's at her alcoholic beverage stall waiting for some late night passerbys...in other words, practicing how she'll drink all of Applejack's cider the next day...and getting herself drunk while she's at it.*

Rainbow Dash: (Yawn) Evening, Berry Punch. I...Berry Punch?! What are YOU doing out here? It's nearly bedtime for everypony!*

Berry Punch: (Hic) What?! Momma? Is that you?

Rainbow Dash: Oh no, Berry. You haven't been drinking again, have you?

Berry Punch: Yeah. (Burps) So? (Holds back vomit)

Rainbow Dash: Berry, isn't it a little too late in the evening to be drinking alcoholic stuff you normally see in cartoons?

Berry Punch: (Hic) Maybe! But, if you really must know, sir...(Hic)!

Rainbow Dash: I'm a girl, you drunken idiot.

Berry Punch: (shows Rainbow a poster for Applejack's cider season) I'm practicing for tomorrow's cider season at Sweet Apple Acres. (Hic)!

Rainbow Dash: Really? That old Apple Family tradition that's been going on for many years that involves ponies testing to see how drunk they can get drinking AJ's cider? Ha! There's no way you'd catch me doing something so ridiculous like that. Besides, I'm not even old enough to drink. Not that I'd want to. My mom Windy Whistles forbids me to drink anyway.

Berry Punch: Yeah. (Hic) But, yo mama ain't here, is she?

Rainbow Dash: Well, no. But...

Berry Punch: Aw, what's the matter? Is drinking alcoholic cider too much for (Hic) THE Rainbow Dash, the fastest, bravest, boldest and daring pegasus in the world, to handle? (Hic) Are you chicken? (Drunkly imitates a chicken)

Rainbow Dash: (offended) CHICKEN?! ME?! NO WAY! NOTHING'S too much for me to handle. NOTHING! Not even a few crummy sips of cider.

Berry Punch: Real-(Hic)-ly? Alright, Dashie. I challenge you to a cider drinking contest to see how tough you REALLY are with cider. (Hic) And to see who can get drunk the most. Tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn. Sweet Apple Acres. Don't be late. (Hic)

Rainbow Dash: You're on, drunkie!

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: End of flashback.

Rainbow Dash: (finishes telling Fluttershy about the bet) And yeah, that's pretty much it. A contest between myself and the town's drunk to prove that a tough pony like myself can handle ANYTHING! Even cider!

Fluttershy: Honestly, Rainbow. What have you gotten yourself into? You said to Berry yourself that you're not old enough to drink yet alone ALLOWED to drink! You'd make a complete fool out of yourself, Dash!

Rainbow Dash: A fool?! Me?! Pfft! Oh puh-lease! Have I ever done that before?

Fluttershy: Well, actually...

Rainbow Dash: Anyway, enough talk! Look! Here we are!

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this is a perfect deleted scene just the way it is and I will see you on Thursday! Bye! R&R everyone!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks for the deleted scene and I'll be doing more work on chapter 8 of the AU sometime tomorrow.

* * *

The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000: Deleted Scene 2: ''More To Life Than Alcohol?!''

Applejack: (with a nervous sheepish grin) Heh. Sorry, everypony. That's all the cider we have today I'm afraid.

The Crowd Of Cider Craving Ponies Waiting In Line: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Berry Punch: Say what now?

Rainbow Dash: (sarcastically) Surprise, surprise! You ran out of cider! Just when I'm about to start a drinking competition between myself and Berry Punch here to see who can get the most drunk to prove I'm no chicken and can handle ANYTHING?

Berry Punch: Yo.

Caramel: Hey! You're not the only ones wanting that sweet apple cider, y'know! Besides, Applejack, you ALWAYS run out!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Why can't you make enough cider for all of us? Or at least for me and Berry here?!

Applejack: You two just want it for this here high falootin' cider drinking contest, don't ya?

Rainbow Dash: I JUST TOLD YOU THAT!

Fluttershy: Can't you two just forget the contest? Remember what you said your mom said about drinking...

Berry Punch: QUIET, GRANDMA! NO-ONE ASKED FOR YOU OPINIONS!

Fluttershy: Wait, you call me ''grandma'' but you're not even drunk? Huh?

Applejack: Alright, you cider craving freaks! We've done our best to improve supply this year-

Caramel: But that's what you ALWAYS say to us!

Applejack: And it's always true. But Apple Family cider is made with love and integrity, a pinch of alchohol for those who've seen kid's cartoons that have beer and want to try drinking it to know if anything like getting drunk happens, and only the highest quality apples in Equestria. Sorry, but that recipe takes time. Like the Krabby Patty secret recipe in Spongebob. (Suddenly gives death glares to the crowd) And ah ain't havin' any of you attempt to steal mah secret apple cider recipe like that pesky lil' varmint Plankton who claims he went to college!

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Meanwhile at The Chum Bucket...under the sea...a bamillion miles away from Equestria...

Plankton: (groans in frustration) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Karen the Computer: (sigh) What's wrong now, Plankton? Did you fail to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula from The Krusty Krab YET AGAIN?!

Plankton: No, Karen. Not this time. It's just that my ''someone is questioning the fact that I went to college'' senses are tingling again! I DID to go college! I SAY IT ALL THE TIME!

(Actually, for those who don't watch Spongebob that much, that's actually true.)

* * *

*Cut back to Sweet Apple Acres and the angry crowd of ponies.*

Applejack: (still continuing her rant) And that's that! Now, if ya'll just be patient, we'll have plenty more tomorrow.

Rainbow Dash: (sigh) Oh, man. Sorry, Berry. Looks like we can't have that cider drinking contest to see who can get the most drunk and prove that I can handle anything after all.

Fluttershy: I think it's probably for the best, Dashie.

Rainbow Dash: DON'T RUB IT IN!

Berry Punch: There, there, Dash. Don't take it so hard.

Rainbow Dash: Huh? How are YOU taking it so well?

Berry Punch: (about to hang herself on a rope tied to one of Applejack's trees) I don't.

(Yep. The comic that this is loosely based on has a suicidal Berry Punch willing to end her life because of not getting cider.)

Applejack: (sees Berry about to kill herself in front of everypony and gasps) YIKES! (Runs up to Berry with a spare mug of cider) WAIT! I've got a spare mug for cases like these! Only 20 bits. (Berry begins drinking the mug)

Rainbow Dash: Huh? But, Applejack! That's not fair! She's gotten a headstart and I haven't had any at all yet! What about ME?!

Berry Punch: (finishes drinking her mug and belches like Pumbaa) Aaaaahhhh, that's the stuff! (Hic) Oh, it's empty. (Attempts to hang herself AGAIN!)

Rainbow and Applejack: (stopping Berry Punch just in time) STOP!

Applejack: Listen, sugarcube. You can't just hang yourself just because you don't got any cider to drink! It's bad for business.

Berry Punch: But alcoholic beverages are all I live on.

(Hey, don't blame me! The MLP fanbase that's a mixture between good and bad to me for various reasons were the ones who came up with the whole Berry Punch being an alcoholic thing first since that scene in Call of the Cutie Mark when Berry takes a sip out of the punch bowl that Apple Bloom hides under! Dede42: Some people are just strange.)

Applejack: Berry, there are more things in life than alcohol.

Berry Punch: THERE ARE?!

Applejack: Seriously? Think back! There must have been a time in your life without drinking.

Berry Punch: (tries to think back very carefully) Hmm.

* * *

*Cut to a flashback of Berry Punch at an alcoholic drink pub on her 21st birthday.*

Berry Punch: Alright, barkeep! Today's my 21st birthday! So give me 10 beer, 7 bottles of wine and all that good stuff that you often see on kid's cartoons.

Bartender Pony: You mean, the usual?

Berry Punch: You know it!

* * *

*Cut back even FURTHER in time to a flashback of Berry Punch at Pony High wearing a drink hat...with bottles of wine attached to it!*

Cheerliee: She went like THIS to chemistry-exam?

Colgate/Minutette: Yeah. She totally aced it.

* * *

*Cut back to even MORE FURTHER in time to a flashback of Berry Punch as a young adopted foal in her adopted mom's kitchen wanting her mom's alcohol drink in her hoof!*

Berry Punch's Adopted Momma: Berry, NO! That's mine!

Baby Berry Punch: Aw, I want the bottle.

* * *

*Cut back to the present day where Berry is still remembering all those moments.*

Berry Punch: Oh. Sweet. Celestia!

Applejack: Well, that's a no then.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I think Berry Punch needs some serious tough love before her problem gets any worst then it already is. I will see you all tomorrow! Bye! R&R everyone!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hey, online bro, I'm going to add what you provided to replace what I put in, and as for that Drew person, I don't think he's going to bug us again since I sent him a PM thanking him for his reviews and said goodbye. Generally when I do that, the meanies back off, and if he does start reviewing again, then I'll block him.

* * *

The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000: Deleted Scene 3: Mayor Mare, When Will You Learn?!

Mayor Mare: And the winner is...FLIM AND FLAM!

Crowd Of Ponies: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Berry Punch: Wow. Am I still a teeny bit drunk from last night or did Mayor Mare just declare those two good for nothings winners? Because, I did NOT expect that.

(I don't think anyone watching this episode did, Berry.)

Apple Bloom: (stammered and shocked) Wh, wha?

Applejack: We...lost?

Flim and Flam: Yay!

Twilight Sparkle: But why, Mayor? We put so much effort into helping Applejack with HER cider. Why declare THEM winners?

Mayor Mare: Well, lemme put it you this way, Twiley. They have made TONS more money than Applejack or Filthy Rich or ANYONE in Ponyville have ever made! AND I WANT IT ALL FOR MYSELF! (Crowd gasps)

Flim and Flam: What? You want OUR money?

Flim: What kind of mayor are you, Mayor?

Flam: A dumb one so it seems.

Flim: Is she CRAZY obsessed about money?

Flam: Obviously, we love money but we're not THAT obsessed with it.

Applejack: (enraged) REALLY, MAYOR?! YOU LET THEM WIN THE CIDER CHALLENGE THUS MAKIN' ME AND MAH ENTIRE FAMILY MOVE OUT OF SWEET APPLE ACRES SO THEY COULD SELL APPLE CIDER INSTEAD OF ME JUST SO YOU COULD STEAL THEIR MONEY?! HAVE YA'LL LEARNED NOTHIN' SINCE THE TOWN HALL SENDOFF WHEN THE ONLY REASON YA'LL WANTED ME TO WIN THE RODEO, WHICH AH NEVER WON, WAS SO YOU COULD KEEP MAH PRIZE MONEY?!

Sunrise Blossom: Apparently not, AJ. It appears that she has learned nothing.

Pinkie Pie: She's nothing more than a double crossing double crosser!

Rainbow Dash: Wasn't it your racist no unicorn magic allowed tradition that got Applejack mad at Twilight for no reason when it was her very first Winter Wrap Up?

Mayor Mare: I've been through this already with Sunrise! It was a tradition from my grandfathers!

Berry Punch: Are you the one who keeps billing me for the drinks I want?

Mayor Mare: Oh my! Would you look at the time? Guess I'd better get going! Bye! (Runs off) I REGRET NOTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe that our mayor is acting like Prince John!

Sunrise Blossom: I've heard that a lot of mayors, presidents and politicians do, Twiley. Always wanting money for no reason. But then, that's life unfortuantley.

(Well, she could be right. I mean, what about Trump? I've heard that a few people on the internet compared him to Disney's Prince John. Always wanting money and doing dumb things and all that kind of stuff.)

Applejack: (sigh) Well, guess it's time for us to pack our bags and move to some other place in the world to sell cider.

Apple Bloom: Move out?

Applejack: Aw, Apple Bloom. You heard what the deal was. If Flim and Flam win, they get to move into Sweet Apple Acres and sell their products in our places. We can't stay here where we're not wanted.

Apple Bloom: But, where will we live?

Applejack: Well, definitely NOT Manehattan. That's for sure.

Rainbow Dash: (furious) D'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! I'm flyin' over there to give the mayor a piece of my mind for unfairly letting those two hooligans win for no reason! (Flies off to the mayor's hiding place/office)

Flim: Phew! For a second or two, I thought she was gonna beat US up for making Mayor Mare declare us winners for no apparent reason...

Rainbow Dash: (flies up to Flim's face with an angry look) I'll be back to beat you two up good next! (Flies back to the mayor's office again)

Flim: (gulp) Um...cider anyone...before she comes back and beats us up?

Berry Punch: (shrugs) Meh, why not? Your cider is better than no cider at all. Heck, this means I've gotten a good ol' headstart in the drinking competition between myself and Dainbow Rash. (Takes a mug and leaves her bits out for the sellers)

Bon Bon: (inspects one of Flim and Flam's mugs) Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Berry Punch: Shut up, Grandpa! I haven't had nothing to drink ALL day and I'm thirsty!

Bon Bon: And if you're sober right now, why did you just call me ''Grandpa''?

Berry Punch: (drinks it all up) Ahhhhhhh! That was...(spits the ''cider'' back out) NOT GOOD!

Crowd Of Ponies: Huh? Not good!

Berry Punch: No! That was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted.

Bon Bon: I did try to warn you. I mean, look at mine. It's got rocks in it.

Lyra: (inspects a mug she just bought because she felt like it) Hey, so does mine!

Caramel: (looks at his mug that he bought because he also felt like it) All of them do! Why, I wouldn't pay ONE cent for this dreck!

Crowd Of Ponies: (all mumbling crowd gibberish in agreement)

Flim: Oh dear.

Flam: I do believe we've made a ghastly error.

Flim: I do believe you're right.

Flam: Next town?

Flim: Next town! AND STEP ON IT BEFORE MISS DASH COMES BACK AND KICKS OUR BUTTS!

Flam: Good idea!

*They jump onto the Cider Squeezy 6000 that...somehow moves on it's own as well as makes cider and drive off as fast as they're wheels will let them. Which isn't very fast at all.*

Flim: Yikes! That angry mob is gaining on us, Flam! Can't this thing go any faster?

Flam: This is a cider making machine. Not a race car!

Flim: Just speed up before...(hears Mayor Mare falling out of the sky after being beat up and kicked out of town hall by Rainbow Dash) Never mind.

Mayor Mare: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Crash lands on the Cider Squeezy causing it to break and split in two) Ow. Um...do I still get to keep your money?

Rainbow Dash: (flies in front of Flim, Flam and the Mayor) Alright, swindlers! YOU'RE NEXT!

Flim, Flam and Mayor Mare: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Run off out of Sweet Apple Acres until they are out of sight)

Flim and Flam: (voices really quiet because they're so far away) CURSE YOU APPLEJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

(''And Perry the Platypus even though you weren't involved in this whatsoever!'' Sorry. Just had to. Got caught up in the moment.)

Applejack: (watches them go, amazed by the turn of events) Well, they're gone.

Twilight Sparkle: That means that Sweet Apple Acres is still in business!

Apple Bloom: And it also means that none of us have to move out!

Granny Smith: And it looks to me that because of that silly competition, there's enough cider for the whole town!

Crowd Of Ponies: (cheering noises)

Rainbow Dash: Alright, Berry! Time to see if the TOUGHEST pony in all Equestria can somehow get drunk off this cider and handle it fine just like we planned!

Berry Punch: YOU'RE ON!

* * *

A/N: And I call that a wrap! See you Tuesday! R&R everyone!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks for the deleted scene, and I'll see what I can add to the end of it. Yeah, I've had random moments like that when I get an idea for a story and I just have to write it down before I forget it, or it changes on me by going in a completely different direction then I thought it would.

* * *

The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000: Deleted Scene 4: Applejack Learns Nothing?! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE I TELLS YA!

*Well, this certainly has been one heck of a day for everypony at Sweet Apple Acres, hasn't it? And so, after selling the apple cider to everypony in town and watching Rainbow Dash and Berry Punch FINALLY getting on with the drinking competition to see who can get the most drunk (mostly to see if Rainbow Dash can handle alcholic drinks for the first time in her life), Applejack decides that it's time to write a letter to Princess Celestia. So a few minutes later, she rejoins Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom with a written letter in one hoof and a quill in the other.*

Applejack: Hey, girls. Ah finished writin' mah letter to the Princess. Thanks for the potion that turns my hooves into human hands so I could write this properly, Sunny.

Sunrise Blossom: You're wel...

Lyra: (appears outta nowhere like a physco) WHAT?! YOU HAVE HANDS?! What the- how did- I was- you...HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET YOURSELF HUMAN HANDS?!

Applejack: Uh, ah just used one of Sunrise Blossom's potions that she said ah could use so that ah could write my letter all nice and neatly.

Lyra: Aww...I want human hands so badly! Then I could pick things up like normal and play my lyre properly without having to lazily use my magic. Applejack, I am jealous of you.

Twilight Sparkle: Lyra, why do you even LIKE human hands or how humans sit on chairs or...pretty much humans in GENERAL?!

Bon Bon: (walks up to the three ponies) I'm sorry, Twilight. I swear she's NOT drunk like those two ponies over there are. (Points to Rainbow Dash and Berry Punch who are now COMPLETELY and acting like a couple of drunk idiots) Lyra's ALWAYS been like this ever since the day she realised she could sit on benches like humans can. I don't even know HOW or WHY sitting on a bench like one made her so obsessed with humans in the first place.

Lyra: But Bon Bon, unlike us, humans don't sit so painfully uncomfortable by lying on their stomaches like we do. That's what I like most about them. They teach me to sit on benches better.

Bon Bon: Lyra, let's just go home. AJ says she has a letter she'd like to send here. (Begins walking back to their house)

Lyra: Awww...okay. So sorry for rudely interrupting. (Follows Bon Bon home)

Twilight Sparkle: ...right. So, let's see what you've written, Applejack. (Begins reading it until she comes across a certain part of the letter) Oh...dear.

Sunrise Blossom: What's wrong, sister? (Twilight shows her the certain part of Applejack's letter) Uh...oh.

Applejack: What's the matter? Do ya'll not like what ah've written?

Twilight Sparkle: Oh no. It's not like that at all. No, we think what you've written to Celestia is just fine. Don't we, Sunny?

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. I'm sure Celestia would be pleased to know about you knowing that your friends are always there to help you and that you count on them no matter what.

Applejack: So, what's wrong with mah letter then?

Sunrise Blossom: ''I didn't learn anything''? ''I was right all along''? Really, AJ?

Applejack: What? Ah didn't really NEED to learn anythin' today. If anyone needs to learn anythin', it's those Flim Flam swindlers and that money lovin' Mayor of ours.

Twilight Sparkle: That may be true, Applejack. But, are you sure Celestia won't get the wrong idea when reading this part of your letter and punish you for ''not learning anything'' as this letter clearly states?

Applejack: What? Celestia? A princess? Getting the wrong idea about me over part of a letter? Pfft! (Chuckles to herself) What nonsense. Now, where's that there slave of yours, Twi?

Twilight Sparkle: What slave?

Applejack: You know, the dragon with a slightly annoying high pitched voice that you hatched from an egg for your entrance exam?

Spike: (walks up to the three of them) I prefer the term ''number 1 assistant'' rather than ''slave''. Thank you very much.

Applejack: Well...being honest, as rude as this may sound because we want to keep being your friend despite your...voice, you kinda are like a slave to Twilight a tiny bit. You know, making you do this and do that.

Sunrise Blossom: Really, Twilight? You treat him like a SLAVE by asking him to do stuff for you?

Twilight Sparkle: I DON'T treat him like a slave!

(Actually, she kinda does. But what do you think? By the way, still not really a Spike fan for reasons explained before about him. Don't get mad. Just saying. Dede42: I'm not mad at all, and it does seem like Spike does get treated like a slave sometimes.)

Spike: I know when I'm not wanted.

(Which in my opinion is pretty much all the time, Spike.)

*Spike sends Applejack's just now written to Celestia by doing that...thing with his breath that somehow teleports letters to the Princess that many consider...WEIRD!*

Twilight Sparkle: I've got a pretty bad feeling about what might happen, AJ.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. Me too.

Applejack: Aw, shucks. It's only one measly little sentence in a letter. What could POSSIBLY happen?

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Ponyville Courthouse one hour later...

Luna: All rise! The honourable cake loving Princess of the Sun Celestia residing!

Applejack: (gulp) Why didn't I just NOT write to Celestia at all instead?

Celestia: Wait! How did you know that cake was my favorite dessert, Luna?

Luna: I'm your sister. I know what you like as well as you know what I like.

Celestia: Yes, but don't give away to the public that I'm obsessed with cake! It might give the Foal Free Press some foolish ideas!

Luna: Well, what did you WANT me to refer to you as? The honourable Princess of the Sun who amongst other ponies made me turn into Nightmare Moon residing?

Celestia: I'm just gonna ignore you now and get on with doing what judges do in court. Ahem! Well, Applejack? Care to explain about...(shows Applejack a certain letter she wrote)...THIS?!

Applejack: (nervously gulps) ''Ah didn't learn anything''. Yeah...about that.

Celestia: I thought I had made it perfectly clear to you after that incident with Twilight's ''Want It, Need It'' spell, that ALL seven of you were to write me a letter telling me about your findings of the magic of friendship when, and ONLY when, you happen to discover them!

Applejack: (gulps again) Yeah. Ya'll DID say that, didn't ya?

Celestia: And you had the VERY NERVE to write to me telling me that you learned NOTHING?! AT ALL?!

Applejack: But, ah didn't NEED to learn anything! Ah swear! Ah mean, didn't ya hear from everypony else? It was the Flim Flam Brothers and our money obsessed Mayor Mare who learnt their lessons the hard way!

Celestia: While I can agree with you about Flim, Flam and our Mayor, writing a letter that claims you ''learnt nothing'' is inexcusable, not tolerable and UNFORGIVABLE! (Bangs gavel) Guilty!

Jury: THAT'S OUR LINE!

Celestia: Whatever. (Grins darkly) Applejack? Can you guess what you're punishment is?

Applejack: (even more worried) No. What?

Celestia: A THOUSAND YEARS TRAPPED ON THE MOON! (Laughs evilly)

Luna: Okay, Tia. Seriously? Don't you think a thousand years is a bit too much for Applejack?

Celestia: Hmm. I guess you're right, Lulu. Very well. YOU'RE GETTING ONE WHOLE WEEK ON THE MOON! (Does an evil judge laugh again)

Applejack: B...b...but...

Celestia: Bye. (Pulls a switch)

Applejack: Hey, where'd that switch come fr...(realises she was standing on a ejection spring the whole time)...oh, horseapples. (The ejection spring sends her flying off all the way into space) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

(Timon pauses the film and looks questioningly at Pumbaa and Sunrise Blossom)

Timon: Seriously? Applejack doesn't learn anything because she already knows it, and she gets sent to the _moon?_ What is it with Celestia and the moon?

Sunrise Blossom: (shrugs) No idea, only that I know the Apples don't take it well.

Pumbaa: (munches on chocolate-covered bugs) Yeah, I'm sure that they weren't too happy.

Timon: Hey! Those are _my_ chocolate-covered bugs! Give 'em back!

Pumbaa: Oops! (he runs off with the box and Timon gives chase.)

Sunrise Blossom: (she watches them run around the theater several times before she magically stops them both) Ok, boys, share the chocolate-covered bugs so we can get back to the film please?

Timon and Pumbaa: Ok.

(Sunrise Blossom releases the meerkat and the warthog, they sit down, and she starts the film again.)

* * *

(Celestia and Luna exits the courthouse together and find themselves face-to-face with Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom.)

Celestia: Afternoon, Apple family.

Apple Bloom: Excuse me, your highness, but where is Applejack? I didn't see her come out with the other ponies.

Celestia: Um…

Luna: Well…

Granny Smith: Where is my granddaughter? What did you do with her?

Celestia: Well, I…

Granny Smith: (frowns) What. Did. You. Do?

Luna: Celestia sent Applejack to the moon for a week because of a letter she wrote where she apparently didn't learn anything about friendship!

Granny Smith: You did _WHAT?!_

Celestia: Time to go!

(Both Princesses quickly take flight and fly back toward Canterlot, and the three Apples give chase.)

Apple Bloom: I wanna my sister back!

Big Mac: E'yup!

Granny Smith: Bring back my granddaughter right now!

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all I got to end this deleted scene. See you Thursday! R&R everyone!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thanks! Once I get this posted, I'll post the other deleted scene that you've provided, too.

* * *

Read It and Weep: Deleted Scene 1: Don't Drink and Fly, Kids! (Also Applejack returns from her moon trip)

*Ah! Another beautiful morning in Eques...oh, what am I saying? It's ALWAYS a beautiful morning in Equestria! Seriously, do we ever get any DIFFERENT weather here besides from snow and thunder and lightning storms? I mean, every morning is pretty much just the same in all these episodes. Well anyway, down in some grassy...fieldy...part of town...okay, the best way I can describe this particular location is if you watch the opening scene of Read It and Weep for yourself. Pinkie Pie and Rarity are watching a very, very, very, VERY drunk from yesterday Rainbow Dash drunkly doing flying tricks in the clear blue sky.*

(Yes. This indicates that Read It and Weep takes place immediately the day after the events of The Super Cider Squeezy 6000. That's why Rainbow Dash is still drunk from the cider drinking competition and is about to get herself ended up in hosp...I musn't tell you anymore or I shall spoil this deleted scene.)

Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Rarity. Hey, Pinkie Pie.

Sunrise Blossom: Morning, girls. Beautiful day, huh? The sun is shining, the birds are singing, not a cloud in the sky.

Twilight Sparkle: (looks skyward) Uh, what are you two looking at?

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. Are you two bird watching or some...(spots the drunken rainbow pony flying in the sky)...oh no.

Rarity: Listen here, Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie and I are NOT gonna say this again! You are NOT flying in that state!

Rainbow Dash: (still flying very drunkly in the sky) Ha, ha, ha...(Hic)...ha! Well, I'm getting...(Hic)...better! (Hic) Why don't you come on up here and stop me, Tariry? (Hic)!

Rarity: IT'S RARITY!

Twilight Sparkle: Is she STILL drunk from the cider drinking contest with Berry Punch that happened yesterday?

Pinkie Pie: Apparently, she got so drunk yesterday that she ended up drinking even MORE bottles of cider and got SO drunk that she's STILL in this state!

Sunrise Blossom: STILL?! Okay, who's idea was it to get Rainbow Dash overly drunk for the first time in her life yesterday?

Berry Punch: (hiding in her alcholic beverage selling store) Not me. (Hic)

Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! This is bad!

Pinkie Pie: Even worse than Applejack getting punished for writing to Celestia about NOT learning anything yesterday?

Twilight Sparkle: (realises that Applejack is still grounded for a week) Okay, not THAT bad. But still bad! (Begins calling out to Rainbow) Rainbow Dash! You have to come back down here now! You'll get hurt flying like a drunken pony!

Rainbow Dash: (still flying like a completley drunken idiot in the sky) Lighten up, egghead! You read-(Hic) books! You'd know about this! I'm at that PERFECT level where I fly-(Hic) better!

Sunrise Blossom: Better?

Pinkie Pie: Can you just angle yourself so you at least crash in the lake?

Rainbow Dash: (she's STILL flying in the sky completely drunk from yesterday) Oh, hush up, guys! (Hic) Look at me! I'm undeniably-(Hic) the fastest I've ever...(crash lands into the ground leaving a pegasus-shaped hole)

Twilight, Sunrise, Rarity and Pinkie: (wincing) Oohh.

Pinkie Pie: That's gonna leave a mark for sure.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. I think we'd better get her to a hospital.

Twilight Sparkle: (hears someone else falling from the sky) Wait? Do you hear that?

Rarity: Hear what, darling?

Applejack: (falling from the sky) LOOK OUT BELOW!

Twilight, Sunrise, Rarity and Pinkie: APPLEJACK?!

Sunrise Blossom: Watch out for Rainbow...(Applejack crash lands into the pegasus-shaped hole and lands on Rainbow Dash injuring her wings)...Dash.

Rainbow Dash: (from inside the pegasus-shaped hole) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MY WINGS!

Applejack: (from inside the pegasus-shaped hole) Oops. Sorry there, Rainbow.

Twilight Sparkle: Now we REALLY have to get Rainbow to the hospital!

* * *

A/N: Yup, definitely time for the hospital. Medic! R&R everyone!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: And here is the second deleted scene for you all to enjoy until I do my regular update tomorrow.

* * *

Read It and Weep: Deleted Scene 2: Rainbow Dash The NEW Squidward Tentacles! (Get it? Becuase parts of this MLP episode has some similarity to parts of the Spongebob episode ''Just One Bite''? Huh?)

Rainbow Dash: (now regaining consciousness and fully sober in a hospital bed) Ow. My head. What happened last night?

Twilight Sparkle: Look. She's waking up.

Rarity: And I don't think she's drunk anymore.

Applejack: Oh, this is all mah fault for injuring Dash's wings, isn't it? Is she gonna be okay?

Fluttershy: Oh, I'm so worried!

Pinkie Pie: Is her face gonna stay that way?

Rainbow Dash: (rubs her aching head) Ow. Where am I? How did I get here? How long was I drunk since the cider drinking contest yesterday?

Twilight Sparkle: How is she, doctor?

Sunrise Blossom: Wait? Doctor? As in Dr. Hooves?!

Pinkie Pie: He works here as a hospital doctor?! Really?

Doctor Horse: No, Pinkie. I'm not THAT doctor. A lot of doctors in hospitals are just called doctors.

Pinkie Pie: Oh.

Doctor Horse: (examines the x-ray of Rainbow's wings) Anyway, about Miss Dash, she's gonna be just fine. Luckily, she's got bestest best friends like you six who got her over here in a jiffy.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, actually, the drunk crash landing wasn't what injured her wings and made us bring her here.

Doctor Horse: It wasn't? Huh. How about that? Well then, how DID Rainbow Dash's wings get injured?

Applejack: I...uh...(nervously gulps)...accidently fell out of the sky and landed right on her back and wings in that pegasus-shaped hole she crash landed in...Oopsie.

Doctor Horse: What?! YOU caused this?!

Pinkie Pie: Why were you even falling out of the sky anyway, Applejack? I thought you were grounded on the moon for a week after writing to Celestia about ''not learning anything''.

Applejack: Ah was. But ah heard that mah family was pretty furious about how Celestia overreacted to mah letter and demanded her to bring me back home. So by some magical force (Celestia's magic), that's how ah ended up falling outta the sky.

Fluttershy: But...did you HAVE to land on Rainbow Dash and injure her wings?

Applejack: Ah'm sorry! Okay?! Ah can't help where ah fall!

Rainbow Dash: (sarcastically) Gee, thanks a lot for badly injuring me, AJ! Doctor, how long do I gotta stay here in this hospital bed? I've got places to go! Ponies to see! Things to do and all that cool athlete stuff!

Doctor Horse: I'm afriad that all depends on your recovery. Your wings may take an awfully long time to heal due to...(glares at Applejack)...somepony crash landing on you.

Applejack: Ah said ah was sorry!

Doctor Horse: Yeah, I'd say a few days minimum, Miss Dash. Sorry.

Rainbow Dash: Aw, dang it! A few days?! Might as well be a few MONTHS! OR A FEW YEARS!

Fluttershy: Aw, Dashie. It's not THAT bad.

Applejack: Yeah. A pair of injured wings don't make it the end of the world...even if it WAS mah fault...somehow. Besides, ah get the chow here is hoof-lickin' good!

Rainbow Dash: CHOW?! (Sarcastically again) Gee, I wonder if Robin Hood works here and burned it?

Rarity: And... the hospital gowns! They match the curtains!

Rainbow Dash: How does THAT make things any better?

Pinkie Pie: Well, you have a roommate if that helps. (Gestures to a pony completely covered in bandages lying on another bed on the other side of the room) Oh yeah. He has bandages everywhere and has trouble speaking. Well, some roommate HE turned out to be.

Rainbow Dash: Personally, Pinkie, I'd rather have YOU for a hospital roommate instead of this guy.

Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. Think, think, think. (Sees a nurse pushing a cart filled with books like Robin Hood, Winnie the Pooh, Thomas the Tank Engine, Spongebob and other really great books past the open door) That's it!

Sunrise Blossom: What's it?

Twilight Sparkle: 'Scuse me for a few seconds. (Hurries out the room for a few seconds and returns with a Daring Do book a few seconds later) I'm back!

Sunrise Blossom: Wow. That was fast. Where did you go?

Twilight Sparkle: I went to get a book for Rainbow to read.

Rainbow Dash: (overhears this and sits up again) A book, huh? Gimme that. (Takes a look at the book) ''Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone''?

Sunrise Blossom: Wait? Did she just say ''Daring Do''?

Twilight Sparkle: That's right. Don't you remember, Sunny? As well as watching DVDs and VHSes as foals, we also spent time reading great stories together.

Sunrise Blossom: Oh yeah. I remember now! This is the first story in the series. I'm sure you'll love this, Rainbow Dash! The hero is a pegasus that goes on these action-packed adventures. Kinda like Indiana Jones.

Rainbow Dash: (tosses the book aside) No thanks! I SO don't read! I'm a world-class athlete! Reading is for eggheads like you and Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: Who's an egghead, eggface?

(Super Mario World TV Series Reference!)

Sunrise Blossom: Aw, come on, Dashie! Give it a chance!

Applejack: Yeah. Who doesn't love to read a bang-up tale from time to time?

Pinkie Pie: After all, you know what we say!

Everypony In The Room (except Rainbow and the Doctor): The only people who don't like reading books have never even READ one!

Rainbow Dash: That's me. Never have. Never will.

Everypony In The Room (except Rainbow and the Doctor): (gasps)

Rarity: Is it possible?

Applejack: Is she serious?

Pinkie Pie: (grabs a dictionary from nowhere) Those words. Is it possible to use them in a sentence like that?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you heard what I said. Look, no offence, girls, but I am NOT reading! It's undeniably, unquestionably, uncool! And I curse all books for reading and all who enjoy them to an early and well-deserved grave! (Everypony gasps again)

Pinkie Pie: But it doesn't make any sense. Reading is for everypony. Nopony is immune to the joys of reading.

Rainbow Dash: Nopony but me.

Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure?

Rainbow Dash: Does THIS look unsure to you? (Shows the ponies her ''unsure'' face)

Twilight Sparkle: (sighs in defeat) No.

Nurse Sweetheart: Alright, my little ponies. Rainbow Dash needs her rest. You'll have to come back tomorrow. I know this sounds cruel but this is how hospitals are unfortunately.

* * *

A/N: If you haven't read _Read It and Weep_ , read it. See you all tomorrow! R&R everyone!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Thanks for this and I'll see what I can add to it in terms of a chase scene between the rhino guards and Rainbow Dash. It's already funny just the way it is!

* * *

Read It and Weep: Deleted Scene 2: Ninja Dash vs. The Hospital Burglar Alarm!

*Night time. Everypony's gone to bed and dreaming of fields of sheep jumping over fences or pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows or throwing parties everyday of their lives. But not Rainbow. She's sneaking back to Ponyville Hospital all dressed up as a ninja...for some weird reason...attempting to break in and finish reading the rest of that Daring Do book. This would probably be a good time to play some Disney Robin Hood sneaky jailbreak music around here. I think it would really suit the situation here. What do you people think?*

* * *

Rainbow Dash: (putting her face up against the hospital front doors to see if the hospital ponies have gone to their hospital bedrooms) Alright. The entrance is unguarded! Now, all I have to do is...wait a minute here. It's too easy. There must be some kind of...(sees dripping coming from above the door inside) security? (looks up and notices a bucket) THIS is our burglar alarm? A bucket of water? Ha-ha. (walks in, knocking the bucket off the door) That was too easy. To to go upstairs and finish reading that...(sniffs) Hey, wait a second. This isn't water, this is...gas!

*A robotic arm with a match drops it, lighting a screaming Rainbow Dash on fire, who runs all the way upstairs and into a hallway where another bucket of gas falls on her and fire is seen again, as she screams again.*

Rainbow Dash: (dazed) Ow. Is somebody having burned bacon?

Doctor Horse: (from inside one of the rooms that I think all doctors and nurse ponies sleep in at bedtime) Huh? What was that noise?

Rainbow Dash: Uh oh! Gotta hide! GOTTA HIDE! (Hides inside a vase that she somehow fits inside in)

Doctor Horse: (walking through the hallway with a flashlight in his mouth) Hmm. I'm sure I heard something. (sniffs) Hmm. Is there a midnight snack being cooked in the kitchen downstairs? I think I may as well have a look. (Begins heading downstairs)

Rainbow Dash: (pops out of her hiding place/vase) Ha. What an idiot! Now, I...(sees all the doors in the hallway) oh no! Which door leads to the room where I was in?! They all look the same! (Begins sweating in panic) Um...err...(nervously gulps) ooh, what would an egghead like Twilight do in a situation like this? Wait! Of course! I know the answer! I shall approach this SCIENTIFICALLY! Eenie, meenie, miny, mo. Catch a tiger...

Random Hospital Pet Snow Leopard: Actually, I'm a snow leopard. (Growls)

Rainbow Dash: Oh. Right. Sorry. Catch a snow leopard by the toe. If he hollers, smack him with a biscuit and whack him on the head with a turkey leg. And...uh...uhhhhhhhhhhhh...you know what, I'm just going through this door that the moonlight is shining on to heck with it. (Opens the door which just so happens to be the correct door, and guess what happens? That's right. Yet ANOTHER gas bucket falls on her!) Oh no. Not again! (Yep. All of a sudden, she's lit on fire again like the first two times.) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH! What kind of burglar alarm even is this?!

Fuzzy Slippers: (instantly wakes up) Huh? What was that?

Rainbow Dash: Uh oh! Gotta make this quick! (Flies under the bed Fuzzy Slippers is in and grabs the Daring Do book) GOT IT! (Injured wing cramps up from briefly flying) Ow.

Fuzzy Slippers: Help! Burglar! Burglar! This ninja burglar's got my slippers!

Rainbow Dash: Slippers?! THIS?! IT'S A BOOK, YOU MORON!

Nurse Sweetheart: (barges into the room dressed like a policeman in blue) STAHP RIGHT THERE!

Rainbow Dash: Nurse Sweetheart?! Why are you dressed up as a policeman?

Nurse Sweetheart: Well, why are you, whoever you are, dressed like a ninja?

Rainbow Dash: ...(long pause)...touché. Anyways, I'm outta here! Bye! (Jumps out a nearby window)

Nurse Sweetheart: Oh, okay. Bye, ninja slipper thief.

Fuzzy Slippers: YOU LET HER GET AWAY?! SHE'S GOT MY SLIPPERS!

Nurse Sweetheart: (realises he's right) Oh yeah! I forgot! I'm gonna need backup! (Gets out a mobile phone) Hello? This is Nurse Sweetheart from Ponyville Hospital in Equestria speaking. I'd like to call reinforcements to chase down a hospital slipper burglar for us. (Person on the other line talks in a high-pitched chipmunk sounding voice) Who should I call? The Rhino Guards, of course! (Person on the other line speaks again) Yes, I know calling actual policemen would be a better option, but we don't have any policemen in Equestria yet! (Other guy on the other line speaks again) Yes, I am well aware that the Rhino Guards are idiots! Especially Derek! But I'm calling them anyway because Robin Hood is a great Disney movie! (Guy on other line objects) NO, I AM NOT CRAZY! EVERYPONY LOVES THAT MOVIE! JUST BRING ME THOSE RHINOS! (Hangs up)

Fuzzy Slippers: Wait, you're calling rhinos to chase mean ol' slipper thief? Really?

* * *

(Rainbow Dash manages to land on the ground with the book and she starts to trot away, positive that she'd gotten away clean, when she hears a stomping noise, and she turns to see the rhino guards marching toward her.)

Rainbow Dash: Huh? Since when do we have rhino guards in Equestria?

Derek the Rhino Guard: We're on loan from Nottingham, and we're here to arrest you, you slipper thief. Hoofs in the air now!

Rainbow Dash: I didn't steal any pony slippers! I- never mind. (She then runs off the rhino guards give chase.)

* * *

(Mayhem ensures as Rainbow Dash runs all over the countryside, still unable to fly without her injured wing cramping up on her, and the rhino guards are still chasing after her. They run through Ponyville, waking up the citizens, and they make a mess of the fountain in the middle of the town. When Mayor Mare steps out of Town Hall to see what is going on, she ends up getting run over first by the blue pegasus and then the rhino guards.)

Mayor Mare: Medic…

* * *

(Rainbow Dash briefly manages to lose the rhino guards by hiding in a barrel, and then she runs to the library, where she frantically knocks on the door.)

Twilight Sparkle: (sleepily walks out of her front door) What's with all the noise, tonight?

Rainbow Dash: Twilight! Oh, thank goodness I've ran into you! Quick! You've gotta hide me before...

(Just then, the rhino guards show up.)

Derek (The Rhino Guard): Aha! You're trapped! There's nowhere left for you to run!

Rainbow Dash: Never mind.

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, what is going on?

Rainbow Dash: Well...um...you see...

Twilight Sparkle: And why are you dressed up as a ninja?

Rainbow Dash: Oh, well, it's pretty cold out here tonight, isn't it?

Twilight Sparkle: And what are those idiotic rhinos from Robin Hood doing here chasing you like a bunch of wild policemen that Equestria doesn't have yet?

Derek (The Rhino Guard): Idiotic? How dare you! I'm nog idiotic!

Some Other Rhino Guard With No Name: Actually, Derek, yes, you are.

Derek (The Rhino Guard): I AM NOT!

Some Other Rhino Guard With No Name: What about the time you thought Little John was a fortune teller and let him and Robin Hood get away with Prince John's money?

Derek (The Rhino Guard): That was just ONE time, okay?! Besides, that's a good thing now, right? We don't work for PJ anymore and Robin Hood is now our friend, remember?

Twilight Sparkle: (continuing confronting Rainbow Dash) ...and why do you look so nervous? And why are you sweating so much? And why are holding that Daring Do book you read in the hospital behind your back? And...(stops talking as she immediately knows the answers to her questions and grins at Rainbow)

Rainbow Dash: No, no, wait... it's not what you think. Th-this is a big misunderstanding. You've got to believe me, I... Listen, I am telling you... (jumps up and down) You better listen to me, Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: (still got that smug grin on her face) You like reading, don't you, Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: (breaks down in tears) Yes! Yes! I admit it, Twilight! That Daring Do book is undeniably, unquestionably, un-put-down-able! But then, I HAD to put it down because the doctors and nurses sent me home before I could finish it.

Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Well, I'm glad that's what this is all about.

Derek (The Rhino Guard): Wait, so, she DIDN'T steal any slippers after all?

Some Other Rhino Guard With No Name: No, Derek. Once again, we've all wasted our lives chasing down someone against our wills for nothing! Come on, boys. Back to Nottingham. (They all begin doing their signature march out of Equestria)

* * *

A/N: I hope you like what I added to this and I will see you on Tuesday! Bye! R&R everyone!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Sorry for not answering your review earlier, Roleplayer48, I was in the middle of eating lunch and then I got busy with other real life stuff. Anyway, thanks for this deleted scene and I'll see what I can add to it.

* * *

Friendship Warriors (An Original Story That's Unfortunatley Not Made By RolePlayer48 and Dede42 Together Making It Somewhat Tricky To Enjoy In Places and Wow, Is This Title LONG Or WHAT?!): Deleted Scene 1: What's Missing From This Story? Of Course, There's Only One Answer.

*Okay. You know the deal. If you haven't, you people clearly haven't read Friendship Warriors so far yet. But here's Twilight and Sarah making they're way to the Starlight Apothecar...really?! Named after Starlight Glimmer (aka: the SECOND star billing, screentime hogging, cutie mark stealing dumbdumb)? Who names an Apothecary after a pony who doesn't even EXIST yet?! But still, Twilight starts her tour of Ponyville at the Apothecary because her sister lives here. Why else would she start the tour here first of all places?*

Twilight Sparkle: And this is the Starlight Apothecary.

(Again, WHY name an apothecary after Glimmy?! IT MAKES NO SE-HE-HE-ENCE! Dede42: It's named after the Star family, not Starlight Glimmer.)

Sarah Quartz: Wow, and your sister lives here?

Twilight Sparkle: Yep. Sunrise moved to Ponyville five years before I did to take over the Apothecary at the request of our dumb...now obessed over money since Applejack went to the rodeo that one time Mayor Mare and Princess Celestia. It used to be run by the Star Family, but the only surviving family member is Sha...

Sarah Quartz: NEVER! MENTION! THAT! NAME! Seriously, I've heard reports of this pony. She's still on the run, isn't she?

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. She is. But, meh! Why should I care? Shee was a bore anyway!

(Yeah. Let's just say, when I started the deleted scenes, I started losing interest in Two Sisters, One Fate. It got a bit too boring for me and lacked what's normally in our works today. And because I couldn't think of any more deleted scene ideas for that fanfic, so I moved on to Dragonshy at that point. No offence though. I mean no disrespect. Dede42: No disrespect whatsoever.)

* * *

Twilight Sparkle: (pushes the door to the workroom open) Hey, Sunny! I...

BOOM!

Sunrise Blossom: (crashes straight into Twilight and Sarah the same way Tigger would pounce Pooh due to the explosion) Ow. (Cough) That's definitely the LAST time I try to combine vinegar and dragon scales together. (Sees who she's just crashed into) Uh...hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo? I'm Tigger? (Nervous laugh) Sorry to literally bump into the two of you like that. (Gets up)

Twilight Sparkle: Not a problem at all, Sunrise Boom.

Sunrise Blossom: Okay, I'm starting to get fed up of that nickname that the bullies used to call me before now. I don't know how or why I was okay with it before as a foal, but the amount of times this mistake keeps happening, I'M SICK OF IT!

Twilight Sparkle: Sunny, take it easy. Sarah Quartz is with me. Remember?

Sarah Quartz: Pleased to meet you, Sunrise...uhhhhhh...

Sunrise Blossom: Blossom. Sunrise Blossom. Twilight Sparkle's twin sister. Nice to meet you too.

Sarah Quartz: So, what's it like living in an Apothecary?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, a lot lately, I've been regretting this job due to my constant mistakes and meeting two good friends from a film and TV spinoff series, so, it's not as fun as it used to be working here. In fact, I'm starting to think Mayor Mare wanted me to take over running this please just to make money.

Sarah Quartz: Wait? Friends from a film and TV series, you say? Odd. I didn't think cartoon characters actually existed in reality.

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, believe me. They do. They've taught me that having fun with friends and family is WAY more better than boring working type stuff.

Sarah Quartz: Really? Is there any chance I could meet them?

Twilight Sparkle: But, I thought we were touring all of Ponyville.

Sunrise Blossom: Nah. That can wait. (Gets her special teleporting pendant thingy ready) Back in a bit, Twi.

Sarah Quartz: Wait. What does this pendant even...

*Before Sarah can finish that question, she and Sunrise are gone in a flash of brightly coloured lig...you get the idea.*

Twilight Sparkle: They could've taken me with them. (She pouts and leaves to go back to the library to wait.)

* * *

A/N: Unfortunately I can't think of anything else to add to this, but Sarah and I will be brain-storming on what to do on Chapter 8 of the AU story. See you on Thursday! R&R everyone!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: At least now I know why Pinkie Pie asked to borrow my laptop earlier. Yeah this is a good one, Roleplayer48.

* * *

A Friend in Deed: Deleted Scene 1: A MESSAGE FROM THE FUTURE!

*Beautiful morning. The sun is shining. Birds are singing. Blah, blah, blah. Okay, surely there's gotta be some DIFFERENT way of describing these lovely mornings that happen EVERY. SINGLE. DAY in MLP are. Oh, look. It's Pinkie Pie! But...what's she doing so very early in the morning?*

Pinkie Pie: (walking across town humming a tune to herself until she comes across a donkey...no, not Eeyore) Good morning, Miss Matilda.

Matilda: Oh! And a good morning you too...errrr...how do you know my name?

(Seriously though. If this is Cranky and Matilda's debut or first time in Ponyville, since we never saw Matilda before this episode, then how DOES Pinkie know her name? It's actually pretty confusing. In fact, I think there are SO many complicated and unanswered questions about this show...or it's fanbase that I don't think even Dede42 could answer them...not an insult just so you know...I have really got to stop worrying so much.)

Pinkie Pie: Oh, Matilda IS your name? Phew! That's a relief!

Matilda: (confused) It is?

Pinkie Pie: Well, yeah. I know just about EVERYPONY in Ponyville...but not you so I just called you a random name in hope that I'd be right. Are you new here?

Matilda: Um...well, yes. Yes, I am. Just visiting this lovely town. There definitely seem to be a lot of...ponies living here.

Pinkie Pie: Well, it IS called Ponyville for a reason, right?

Matilda: Wait. Does this mean that any creature that ISN'T a pony isn't ALLOWED here?

Pinkie Pie: What?! No, silly! Of course other creatures can visit this place too! As long as they're not griffons with bad attitudes, zebras tricking us into thinking she's evil when she's not, ponies that wanna be magicians, dragons that snore and cause smoke to cover the town or anybody that uses chaos magic...actually, considering the amount of chocolate rain, I regret saying that.

Matilda: Wait...so, you ARE racist to other creatures?

Pinkie Pie: Well, only to ones that do things we don't like them doing.

(Well, when you've become a Trixie softy or a Discord softy after seeing all the later seasons episodes where ponies finally get along with the two, like Dede42 and I have, and come up with an idea on why they were evil in the first place like Dede42 and I also have, it definitely seems like the ponies are racist to creatures that only do things they don't like them doing. Seriously, logic in this show is strange before the reformed characters episodes started. Anybody else find it strange?)

Matilda: ...in that case, I'd better not stay here long in case I do anything you'll end up banning me here for by accident. So, see you lat...

Pinkie Pie: Happy birthday!

Matilda: (freezes in her tracks) Okay, now I'm freaked out. How did you know today was my birthday?

Pinkie Pie: Oh! It IS?! Wow. I just randomly said that to you in hopes that it WOULD be your birthday since I've just been saying similar things like that to the other ponies just before you got here.

Matilda: Um...how do you know everything about everypony?

Pinkie Pie: Because everypony's my friend and I love to see my friends smile! I feel so happy that I could SING about i...(suddenly, an explosion of white light appears in front of them) AAAGH! BRIGHT LIGHT! COVER YOUR EYES BEFORE YOU GO BLIND! (Covers her eyes with her forelegs)

Matilda: (covers her eyes until the magic fades) Oh my gosh, Pinkie! THERE'S TWO OF YOU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (Runs away)

Pinkie Pie: (lowers her forelegs) Two of me? Huh? (Gasps) OH MY GOSH! IT IS ANOTHER ME!

*Welp, they're not wrong here. For standing right in front of Pinkie Pie is ANOTHER Pinkie Pie. A FUTURE version of her to be precise.*

Future Pinkie Pie: Pinkie Pie! I'm glad I found you! I have a very important message for you FROM THE FUTURE!

Pinkie Pie: You're from the future?! REALLY?! THAT IS SO EXCITING! WOW! But...why are you all dressed in black like a ninja.

Future Pinkie Pie: Hmm? (Looks at herself) Oh. I'm from quite a few weeks away. Basically, what happens in a few weeks from now, Twilight will be visited by her future self who will try and tell her not to worry about various things, but the REAL Twilight won't let Future Twilight tell her why she's there so she'll disappear without getting a word in causing REAL Twilight to go in a huge panic about what Future Twilight was trying to tell her up to the point where she drags me along to find a way to stop time. I could go on, but I'd spoil everything for all the people watching us on TV once the footage from these cameras that seemingly follow us literally everywhere we go for unexplained reasons gets to some studio by the name of Hasbro.

(*pant* *pant* *pant* Man, that took a lot of effort to write! *pant* *pant* *pant* Also, foreshadowing!)

Pinkie Pie: So...what are you here to warn ME about then?

Future Pinkie Pie: I'm here to tell you NOT to sing your Smile song.

Pinkie Pie: What? Why?

Future Pinkie Pie: Because I sense that in the future, as soon as anybody watching us on TV hears that song, it will inspire some Youtube person by the name of MisterDavie to make a video to upload to Youtube on the 24th of August in the year 2013 that is SO morbid, SO violent and SO disgusting using a remix of your Smile song as background music, that you'll wish you NEVER sang that song to begin with.

Pinkie Pie: Quick question. What's the internet?

Future Pinkie Pie: Really? You have TV, VHS players and DVD players and NO computers and internet access yet? Wow, Pinkie. I'm surprised at you.

Pinkie Pie: What's the name of this video you speak of?

Future Pinkie Pie: ''Smile HD''! (Thunder roars and lightning flashes just as Future Pinkie says that for a dramatic effect)

Pinkie Pie: Can you...at least tell me what happens in the video so I know to DEFINITELY not sing my song?

Future Pinkie Pie: Oh, very well. And it just so happens that I've literally just BEEN to the future and watched the video for myself for the first time, so you may as well watch it with me on this laptop I borrowed.

Pinkie Pie: Is it REALLY as bad as you say it is?

Future Pinkie Pie: WORSE!

Pinkie Pie: (gulps)

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Three minutes and fifty nine seconds later...

(Since Dede42 told me that she tends to stay away from the...murderous, gory MLP related Youtube videos when I first brought Smile HD up to her once, and for anyone else who is THAT desperate to know what Smile HD is, I'll sum it all up for you. It's a fan animation of MLP by MisterDavie using a remixed version of Pinkie's Image Song "Smile". It starts off innocently enough with Pinkie running through a field towards her friends Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity, who are relaxing under a tree on a checkered blanket. Twilight even sees her and gives a friendly wave. However, once she gets close enough, she leaps into the air and decapitates Twilight with a roundhouse kick. And from there, it only gets worse up to the point where she kills every single one of her friends FOR NO REASON and BLOWS UP THE ENTIRE WORLD! That, and the song's not enjoyable to listen to in the slightest either. So, you can see why I, along with many others, don't like the Smile song as much. Part of me thinks maybe Smile HD wouldn't exist if Pinkie never sing the song in the first place. I could be wrong. But what do you all think...if you ever saw it of course? Dede42: I still choose not to see it and Pinkie Pie had the decency to delete it from my history, so I don't have to worry about it either.)

Pinkie Pie: (now crying her eyes out) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!

Future Pinkie Pie: Take it easy, Pinkie. The video is over now.

Pinkie Pie: (still in tears) Why would anybody even MAKE this kind of thing in the first place? I would NEVER kill ANY of my friends for no reason whatsoever! (Continue crying)

Future Pinkie Pie: Because unfortunately, we seemed to have attracted some sort of fanbase which is a mixture between good, okay, strange, weird, and just BAD!

Pinkie Pie: Is there ANY way I can prevent this video from EVER existing?

Future Pinkie Pie: Yes. There is. By NOT singing your Smile song and just continue going about your business.

Pinkie Pie: (instantly perks up) Wow. Really? As simple as that?

Future Pinkie Pie: Yep. And with that, my time here is up. Bye, Pinkie Pie! (Disappears in a flash of light)

Pinkie Pie: Bye, Pinkie Pie! Now then, what was I doing? (Gasps) Oh my gosh! Another donkey! I must go say hi! (Runs off)

* * *

A/N: And I'm going to leave it as it is, because this is perfect. See you on Monday! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: This _is_ perfect! Good job on cheering up Scootaloo, online brother, and this is a boost for me since I was at the dentist earlier getting a tooth worked on.

* * *

Putting Your Hoof Down: Deleted Scene 1: How To Be Assertive...Bugs Bunny Style!

*So, where are we? The market...no...not the market in Aladdin. The one in Ponyville. And thank Celestia that there's no bread for any street rats to steal. So, blah blah blah, Fluttershy's out shopping to get some ingredients to make some fancy salad for her pet rabbit Angel, blah blah blah, ponies decide to constantly cut in front of Fluttershy to be nothing but pushovers or bullies to her because they feel like it, blah blah blah, and some hipster ponies called Surf and Turf are about to tell Flutters to get a li...I'm spoiling it again, aren't I?*

Turf: (cutting in front of Fluttershy at the asparagus stand with her friend Surf) And then I was like, ''Whoa, man! That is SO crazy!''.

Surf: Wow, dudette. I like said the exact same thing.

Fluttershy: (annoyed) HEY!

Turf: (looks at Fluttershy and scoffs) Hey, man. Would you like mind moving back a little bit? You're kinda in my space.

Fluttershy: Actually, I was here first before you two literally just popped in out of nowhere like that. So, if YOU wouldn't mind...

Surf: Do you REALLY need your asparagus like THAT badly?! Sheesh! Never would've suspected a shy one like you to get SO impatient. Get a life!

(Oh, that's just harsh! How did Fluttershy not originally break into tears after hearing that?)

Fluttershy: (cowering whilst backing away...like Michael Jackson) Oh, okay. Very well then. I WILL get a life. I'll start now by walking backwards like Michael Jackson. Because walking backwards is HIS life and nobody treats him badly because of it. Therefore if I do the same, maybe ponies like you won't say such nasty...(bumps into Pinkie Pie and Rarity due to not looking where she was going)...OOF!

Rarity: (falls over) WHOA-OOF!

Pinkie Pie: Rarity! (Helps her back up) Are you okay?

Rarity: Thank you, Pinkie. I am now. Fluttershy, darling. What's the idea of moonwalking into me like that?

Fluttershy: ...I was backing away from two hipsters who told me to get a life just because I wanted some asparagus but they cut in front of me like bullies before I could get to it...

Rarity: Oh, brother. More ponies treating Fluttershy badly. Sweet Celestia. You REALLY shouldn't let them treat you that way, dear. It just simply won't do at all.

Fluttershy: Well, it's not really THAT much of a big deal...

Pinkie Pie: ''NOT that much of a big deal''? Those hipsters jus told you to get a life! Of COURSE it's a big deal! It's BIGGER than big! You are a pony with a problem!

Fluttershy: Um, what problem? (Pinkie Pie cuts in front of her) Oh, go right ahead, Pinkie Pie. You first.

Pinkie Pie: Right there! See? THAT'S the problem!

Rarity: She's right, darling. You've simply got to stop being a doormat.

Fluttershy: A doormat?

Rarity: A pushover, Fluttershy. You've got to stand up for yourself. You know, be assertive.

Fluttershy: You mean do this? (Pokes Rarity's face) Beep beep!

Rarity: (rolls her eyes) Not INsertive, dear. ASsertive.

Fluttershy: Oh...um...how?

Pinkie Pie: You see that nerdy looking pony with the glasses over there that's taking the last bundle of asparagus from the stand? (Points to Gizmo taking the last aparagus bundle away)

Fluttershy: OH NO! MY ASPARAGUS!

Rarity: Don't worry, Fluttershy. You stay here and watch as I show you the art of standing up for yourself and not being a pushover! (Walks over to Gizmo)

Narrator: Step 1: first, get as close as you possibly can to the person...err...pony you want to assert youself to.

Gizmo: Huh? Who said that? Are you a ghost?

Narrator: Step 2: begin a nice friendly little conversation towards the pony starting with compliments.

Gizmo: (officially freaked out now) RARITY! The sky is talking to me! SHOULD I GO GET MY VITAMINS?!

Rarity: Calm down, dear. It's just Goofy's narrator.

Gizmo: Who's narrator? WHAT narrator? The narrator of WHAT?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!

Narrator: Step 3: after the friendly chat and compliments you have given the pony, next, you must kindly and polietly ask him or her to give you something that your or your friend may desperately need more than the pony of whom you're talking to.

Gizmo: (even more scared) NUHH! HERE! (Gives Rarity the asparagus) TAKE IT! TAKE IT AND GO AWAY BEFORE THAT VOICE HAUNTS ME EVEN MORE! (Runs away) MOMMY! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Narrator: And so ends ''The Art Of Standing Up For Yourse''...

Rarity: You know, I REALLY didn't need your help SCARING him away with your disembodied voice. I could've easily gotten that asparagus back for Fluttershy WITHOUT help.

Narrator: I was only trying to help speed things up seeing as how you'd likely take your time with the overly friendly compliments and whatnot.

Rarity: But I was trying to show Fluttershy how to be assertive and...oh, never mind. What's done is done and cannot be undone. Here's your asparagus, Fluttershy. What's next on your shopping list?

Fluttershy: (checks her shopping list) Um...let's see...I also need some tomatoes.

* * *

*Going to the tomato stand, Fluttershy fills her sack with five tomatoes and places a bit on the counter before turning to leave.*

Roma: (clears her throat and points to a nearby sign) Ahem! Didn't ya see the sign when ya got here, Flutterdummy?

Fluttershy: Sign? What sign?

Roma: (points to the sign again) This sign! It says that the price for those tomatoes is TWO bits. Not one.

Fluttershy: (surprised) Huh? You raised the price?

Roma: Meh. I needed more money so I felt like it.

Fluttershy: B-but...last week, the price for the tomatoes was only one bit.

Roma: Well, that was then, kid. (Points to the sign yet again) This is now. Deal with it.

Fluttershy: (sighs in defeat) Oh, okay. I don't wanna waste time arguing about it all day. (Places another bit next to the first one) There you go. (Begins walking away)

Pinkie Pie: (gets in Fluttershy's way) Now, look what you've done! You've missed your chance to be assertive!

Fluttershy: I-I-I didn't think I needed to be assertive to someone who clearly wasn't bullying me.

(Seriously, Pinkie. Roma's just doing her job. She just apparently needs more money today. I mean, Crafty Crate WAS bullying Fluttershy a little with the price of the cherries, but Roma, I think, was just doing her job. She didn't do Flutters any harm, so I don't really think there was any need to be assertive to her...even if you DID reference Looney Tunes...I don't know. I could be wrong about Roma but...well, what do you all think?)

Pinkie Pie: True. She wasn't like those two hipsters. But even so, you can't deny the fact that two bits is not the right price for five tomatoes! Right?

Fluttershy: Pinkie, let's just take the tomatoes and go before...

Pinkie Pie: (walks up to the tomato stand) Hey, you! Romafool!

Roma: Who me?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, you! What do you think you're doing?

Roma: Mindin' my own business. Doin' my job properly like most other ponies. What's it look like to ya?

Pinkie Pie: Looks like you're starting to slowly turn into our greedy money loving Mayor Mare! Or...

Roma: HEY! Don't you start comparing me to her or any other cartoon character you can think of! Trust me, I am NOT like them and their money obesessions. But today, I really DO need more money.

Pinkie Pie: What for?

Roma: To pay my bills or buy my own stuff or...well, what else would you need money for?

Pinkie Pie: Well, even if you aren't like our money obessed mayor, I still say that two bits for tomatoes is outrageous! (Pulls away the extra bit) One bit is the right price. Not two. ONE.

Roma: (takes the bit back) Well, sorry. But that was last week, not now! And when I say the price for tomatoes is two bits, then it's two bits!

Pinkie Pie: ONE BIT!

Roma: TWO BITS!

Pinkie Pie: ONE BIT!

Roma: (points to the sign again) TWO BITS!

Pinkie Pie: (holds up her own sign) ONE BIT!

Roma: TWO BITS!

Pinkie Pie: TWO BITS!

Roma: ONE BIT!

Pinkie Pie: TWO BITS!

Roma: ONE BIT!

Pinkie Pie: (mentally thrilled at her trick) I INSIST IT'S TWO BITS OR NOTHING!

Roma: (pushes the bit back while bellowing) ONE BIT AND THAT'S MY FINAL OFFER!

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie. Have it your way. One bit it is. (Takes the bit and gets ready to leave) Later!

Roma: (stops Pinkie Pie before she has chance to leave) HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Pinkie Pie: Whoa!

Roma: You TRICKED me, didn't you?

Pinkie Pie: (begins sweating) ''Tricked'' you? Me? Trick you? I don't know what you mean.

Roma: Yes, you do. You tricked me with that reverse physcology thing that Bugs Bunny does to Daffy Duck every time it's rabbit season! Don't deny it, cartoon lover!

Pinkie Pie: Okay, okay. So, maybe I did. And actually, Roma, you're wrong. It wasn't rabbit season. It was duck season.

Roma: RABBIT SEASON!

Pinkie Pie: DUCK SEASON!

Roma: RABBIT SEASON!

Pinkie Pie: DUCK SEASON!

Roma: RABBIT SEASON!

Pinkie Pie: RABBIT SEASON!

Roma: DUCK SEASON!

Pinkie Pie: RABBIT SEASON!

Roma: Well, I say that it was DUCK SEASON and that's fin...wait, where'd you get that gun? (Pinkie shoots her in the face like Elmer Fudd would with her little gun she got from nowhere) Ow.

Pinkie Pie: Well, that takes care of that. Right, Fluttershy. What's next?

Fluttershy: Pinkie, I really don't think you had to do that.

Pinkie Pie: What? Why not? I was showing you how to be assertive!

Rarity: Pinkie, darling. All you did was copy Bugs Bunny.

Pinkie Pie: So? That's how I make asserting myself fun! You should try it sometime.

Fluttershy: Well, I don't really know if I can assert myself like you can...

Pinkie Pie: Sure you can! Give it a try!

Fluttershy: Well, okay then. (Flies up to the cherry stand)

* * *

A/N: This is a great way to end the deleted scene and I will see you all tomorrow. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: I say this deleted scene is perfect just the way it is. And when it comes to what happen to Fluttershy, I'd kinda have to say that there is blame to go all around when you think about it. It's a number of things that lead to Fluttershy becoming a bully for that short period of time, but luckily she's back to normal and has a bit more backbone as a result.

* * *

Putting Your Hoof Down: Deleted Scene 2: Who's To Blame Here?/More Of Pinkie Pie's Bugs Bunny Reverse Physcology!

*It's been several days since anypony had seen Fluttershy. And hey, in some respects, that's probably a good thing. Why? Well, no more New Fluttershy bullying or terrorising the town for a start. There's been enough of that already. Anyway, Rarity and Pinkie Pie are on their way to Fluttershy's house only to discover that all the windows and doors have been boarded up. This confuses the two.*

Rarity: (knocks on the door) Fluttershy! Are you in there?

Pinkie Pie: It's Pinkie Pie and Rarity!

Fluttershy: (from inside the house) GO AWAY! Go away before Nasty Fluttershy strikes again!

Rarity: Oh, sweetie, we all said things that we regret.

Pinkie Pie: (confused) We did?

Rarity: Yes, Pinkie. I regret ever telling Fluttershy to not be a doormat and stand up for herself and be assertive. I don't think any of this would've happened if it wasn't for the two of us.

Fluttershy: (from inside the house) No. I'm the only one to blame here. I mean, I chose to visit Iron Will and have him make me a bully. And I was the one who insulted you two.

Rarity: Sweetie, Pinkie Pie doesn't blame you and nor do I.

Pinkie Pie: Actually, Rarity, from what I remember, I DID start blaming her when you started crying after she said...

Rarity: (glares at Pinkie) Well, you don't blame her NOW, do you?

Pinkie Pie: No! Of course not! Not anymore! I take back everything I said when I DID blame you, Flutters. It wasn't your fault. You were just given some bad advice from that Iron Will character...(Rarity glares at her again)...and...us since we wanted you to start being assertive in the first place.

Fluttershy: (from inside the house) Well, it may be Iron Will's fault for making me act all super-duper nasty. But I still say it's my fault for choosing to go to his place to take assertive lessons.

Rarity: Well, I'm saying that it's OUR faults for telling you to be assertive in the first pla...look, the point is, forget about everything Iron Will taught you. And forget about everything Pinkie and I taught you in the market the other day.

Pinkie Pie: But all I did was copy Bugs Bu...

Rarity: You also insulted Roma and called her Romafool because she raised the prices for the tomatoes!

Pinkie Pie: Well, she called Fluttershy ''Flutterdummy'' for not paying two bits first! AND, two bits for five tomatoes is CLEARLY not the right pri...

Rarity: She was just doing her job, Pinkie! She said herself that she really needed more money!

Pinkie Pie: But I thought she was slowly turning into our Mayor...

Rarity: (ignoring Pinkie) Here's some brand new advice that doesn't require being assertive at all. Just be yourself, Fluttershy. Stand up for yourself in a way that isn't unpleasant like everything Iron Will or we did.

Pinkie Pie: Wait. You didn't do ANYTHING unpleasant. Goofy's narrator did that for yo...

Rarity: NOT NOW, PINKIE!

Fluttershy: (from inside the house) I'm not sure I can. After all, I am a monster.

Rarity: Oh, sweetie. You're not a monster.

Pinkie Pie: No. But HE is!

Iron Will: (walking towards Fluttershy's boarded house) Iron Will's my name, training ponies is my game!

Rarity: (desperately trying to block his way) Oh my. What a darling little catchphrase you have there.

Iron Will: Thank you. I have quite a few catchphrases that I would LOVE to share right now, but I can't. I'm here to collect Fluttershy's fee. She's overdue.

Rarity: Fee? What do YOU need money for?

Iron Will: To be rich, of course! What else could one need money for?

Pinkie Pie: How about for paying bills or rent or buying groceries or...well, all those things Roma told me she needed money for?

Iron Will: Meh. I don't bother with that sort of thing. What do you think I am? A pony?

Pinkie Pie: That's racist!

Rarity: Look, darling. I'm sure a rich Minotaur like you doesn't need that money right away. You can afford to come back later, can't you?

Iron Will: No! Fluttershy is overdue as it is! I need that fee now!

Pinkie Pie: But, Iron Will! (Desperately tries to think of a good lie) Uhhhhh...we don't know if Fluttershy is even in her house right now! I mean, for all we know, she might be off frolicking with some woodland creatures! Uh, why don't you give us some time to track her down for ya to save you all the trouble?

Iron Will: (thinks for a moment) Hmm. Well, I do have some grocery shopping to do.

Pinkie Pie: Shopping? You? I thought you said you DON'T use your money for good such as buying things or...

Iron Will: I don't pay for my groceries. I just steal them when no one's looking. It's like Aladdin and bread. (Begins walking away) Anyways, I'll come back this afternoon.

Pinkie Pie: But that's only half a day! We need one full day at LEAST!

Iron Will: Iron Will will delay for half a day and no longer!

Pinkie Pie: A full day!

Iron Will: HALF DAY!

Pinkie Pie: FULL DAY!

Iron Will: HALF DAY!

Pinkie Pie: HALF DAY!

Iron Will: FULL DAY!

Pinkie Pie: WE NEED HALF DAY AND NO MORE!

Iron Will: YOU'LL GET A FULL DAY AND NO LESS!

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie. (Begins trotting away) See you tomorrow.

Iron Will: Wait, what? HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, PINK PONY!

Pinkie Pie: What?

Iron Will: I see what you and that white unicorn are doing. You tricked me with that Bugs Bunny reverse physcology thingy just to stall for time, didn't you?

Pinkie Pie: You mean that thing that happened to Daffy when it was duck season?

Iron Will: IT WAS RABBIT SEASON!

Pinkie Pie: DUCK SEASON!

Iron Will: RABBIT SEASON!

Pinkie Pie: DUCK SEASON!

Iron Will: RABBIT SEASON!

Pinkie Pie: RABBIT SEASON!

Iron Will: DUCK SEASON!

Pinkie Pie: RABBIT SEASON!

Iron Will: DUCK SEAS...oh, unbeliveable! YOU DID IT AGAIN!

Pinkie Pie: Did what again?

Fluttershy: (from inside the house) ATCHOO!

Iron Will: Aha! Sounds like the search won't be necessary after all!

* * *

A/N: Darn, so much for keeping Iron Will away from Fluttershy, but we all know that she stands up to him when it matter most. I will see you all on Monday! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Getting a request for a deleted scene is a different change of pace, but I'm sure that you and I can rise to the challenge.

* * *

Hurricane Fluttershy: Deleted Scene 1: Lazy Spitfire!

*So, what's been going on here? Well, it would appear that today has been another one of THOSE Fluttershy episodes where things constantly go wrong for everypony. Apparently, all Cloudsdale pegasi have been assigned to...shoot rain water all the way up to the Cloudsdale Rain Factory via tornado? Okay, a factory for rain water? Why can't everypony in Ponyville let the weather happen naturally like in real life or other cartoons instead of pegasi controlling it? It would save a lot of bother. So, has anybody had ANY luck at all? Nope! Because one pegasus lost control, got sent spinning around, crashed into the other pegasi creating a chain reaction until the tornado collapsed sending every pegasi flying in every direction and...yeah, it all went horribly wrong.*

Rainbow Dash: Yaa-(crashes into a tree)-OOF! Ah, dang it! I think my eyes are stuck!

Twilight Sparkle: (winces) Ooh, that's sure to hurt. Rainbow Dash, are you already?

Rainbow Dash: (sarcastically) Oh, yes. I am fine. Or at least, I WILL be once I'm not stuck in this tree making me look like a ponified Pooh Bear stuck in Rabbit's house! (Struggles to pry herself free) GET ME OUTTA HERE ALREADY!

Sunrise Blossom: (sigh) Teleport powers, go! (Teleports Rainbow out of the tree trunk with her magic) There. You're free. Happy?

Rainbow Dash: What do you think, genius? We were so close to the eight hundred wing power minimum and FAILED MISERABLY! DO I LOOK HAPPY TO YOU?!

Sunrise Blossom: (covers her sensitive ears) Ow! Don't shout at me like that, Rainbow. I have sensitive hearing, rememb...

Rainbow Dash: I WASN'T SHOUTING! Anyway, we've got to try again! (Retrieves her goggles from the ground and begins flying away until Sunrise stops her by grabbing her tail) Hey, what the-?

Sunrise Blossom: I don't think that's a good idea, Rainbow. After all, you've pushed your crew to their limit already!

Twilight Sparkle: She's right, Dash. If you break apart again, somepony could get hurt or seriously injured...or maybe even...(gulps)...KILLED! I think it's best if you quit. It's not safe!

Rainbow Dash: (fixes the twins a hard stare like Paddington Bear does) NO! One more time! I've gotta know we gave it our all! If I'm going down, I'm going down flying! And nothing you say or do will make my change my mind because I can do whatever I want whenever I want because I'm RAINBOW DASH! C'mon, ponies! Let's make this happen!

Twilight Sparkle: (reluctantly sighs) Oh, very well then, Rainbow. (Turns to Fluttershy) Fluttershy, I think they might need you up there.

Fluttershy: What? Me?! (Shakes her head fearfully) No way! I've let Rainbow Dash down too many times already...even if she DID force me into doing in when I clearly didn't want to. Besides, I won't make a difference. My measly 2.3 wing power is still too little. (Sees Spitfire laying down on the ground with a delicious looking pie) Not like Spitfire and her pretty powerful wing power kinda like everypony else's. (Realises something is off) Wait a minute. Spitfire? Um, what are you doing down there?

Spitfire: Hmm? Me? Oh, just about to eat this pie. I'm tempted to know why it's become Soarin's new favourite food now since the Gala. What's it look like I'm about to do?

Fluttershy: B-b-but, why can't YOU go up there and help Rainbow Dash and the others get all that rain water to the rain factory in Cloudsdale instead of me risking making myself another failure?

Twilight Sparkle: You know something? That's actually a very good question.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah, Spitfire? Fluttershy's got a point here. What gives?

Spitfire: Ah, relax. I've learned that if you wait long enough, somepony else will take care of it...maybe.

Fluttershy: WHAT?! That's just...IRRESPONSIBLE! Who even taught you a thing like that?

Spitfire: Princess Celestia and Luna of course.

Fluttershy, Twilight and Sunrise: WHAT?!

Spitfire: Have you seriously not noticed how they can never be bothered to help you or take care of various major disasters themselves and make you do her bidding out of laziness?

(While the horrible in my opinion because to me, the show's no longer as enjoyable as it used to be for me, Season 9 premiere ''The Beginning Of The End'' revealed that the reason they weren't bothered to do literally ANYTHING was because it's all part of training for Twilight to take over as future ruler of Equestria, I find that really hard to believe and think that's a lie. What do you think, online sister? Dede42: I haven't seen any of Season 9, so I'll have to take your word for it.)

Twilight Sparkle: (thinks back to every disaster and crime that Celestia could've done herself but made her and her friends do it instead) Huh. I never really noticed that until you pointed that out, Spitfire. But...

Spitfire: And like Sun-Butt, I'm not bothered to help Rainbow at all. Mostly because I really wanna eat this pie. So, sorry, not sorry, Fluttershy. You're gonna have to help her.

* * *

A/N: I admit that, it did bug me that Spitfire didn't help out during this episode, but this gives a good idea of why. See you with the next deleted scene! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Thanks for providing this, online brother, and I think I know how I'm going to wrap up this deleted scene, and I think you'll get a kick out of it, too.

* * *

Ponyville Confidential (aka: an episode that literally EVERYONE hates): Deleted Scene 1: Something That Won't Anger Fans Unlike The Actual Episode!

*It has been a few days after Gabby Gums posted some juicy gossip about Snips, Snails, Mayor Mare, Trixie and various others in the Foal Free Press. And so far, everypony's been enjoying the gossip despite how hurtful it's been to other ponies. Unfortunately, today at Sugarcube Corner where the Mane Six (Rainbow Dash hasn't shown up yet) are reading the latest edition of the Foal Free Press, they're reactions...well, let's just say they've all decided to change their minds about what they thought of Gabby Gums before considering what the recent column are about...actually, unlike the actual episode that apparently everyone hates, their reactions are a little...different.*

Applejack: (reading the article about herself) ''Applejack Asleep On The Job''?! You call takin' a well deserved nap after kickin' them there apple trees counts as sleepin' on the job? That's just...PREPOSTEROUS! Ah've NEVER slept on the job before in mah ENTIRE life! NEVER!

Twilight Sparkle: Um, I wouldn't be too sure about that, Applejack.

Applejack: Huh? What do ya'll mean, Twi?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, what about that time when you promised Big Mac that you could buck ALL the apples off the trees at Sweet Apple Acres?

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. From what I remember, you were so deprived of sleep, you kept dropping off. Remember?

Applejack: That's the most ridiculous thing ah've ever heard ANYPONY say! Ah NEVER kept fallin' asleep that day!

Pinkie Pie: (watching The Jungle Book 2 on her mini DVD player at her table) So, who's the one who snores like this then? (Does a perfect imitation of Applejack's ADORABLE snoring from Applebuck Season) Remember THOSE snores?

Applejack: (blushes in embarrassment) Oh, alright. So, maybe ah DID drop off to sleep a few times that day. But, ah hardly think that counts as sleepin' on the job...does it?

The Mane Seven: (not really sure themselves) Errrrrrrrrrm...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Pinkie Pie: Okay, being perfectly honest with you even though that's YOUR element, I'm not really sure myself.

Sunrise Blossom: (snickers a little) Plus, you have to admit, seeing you drop off to sleep like that all those times was...(snickers again)...actually kinda funny.

(Not to mention adorable in my opinion. Dede42: Very adorable.)

Fluttershy: I suppose the crowd at Town Hall may have giggled at your drowsiness a little...while they were confused.

Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Ooh! I thought it was SUPER funny! Especially when she did this when she saw her face in the trophy! WOO! WOO!

Applejack: (chuckles herself) Well, when you all bring up that Applebuck Season, ah guess it was kind of funny. But...(takes a look at her column again)...ah REALLY wasn't asleep on the job when that picture was taken. Ah really was just takin' a nap.

Rarity: Oh, do calm down, Applejack. You gotta expect SOME newspaper gossip to be nothing but harmless lies. That's what made it funny to us before.

Twilight Sparkle: It didn't really look like it was funny for all those OTHER ponies Gabby Gums wrote about. And according to this one about me, this one doesn't seem that funny to me either unlike the Applejack one. Take a listen. ''Twilight Sparkle: I was a Canterlot Snob. A well-placed scaly source says says Twilight Sparkle thinks Ponyville is nothing but muddy roads and low-class rubes.''

Sunrise Blossom: (snickers) Kinda DOES make you sound like one of those Canterlot Snob ponies. (Bursts out laughing)

Pinkie Pie: I don't find that one hurtful either. Maybe a lie about Twilight being a snob could serve as a warning to Ponyville ponies who have no idea what most classy Canterlot ponies like Prince Blueblood are like.

Rarity: She's right, darling. Blueblood definitely seemed to be a bit like that with me at the Gala. Definitely NOT the sort of friend I'd want to hang out with anymore.

Twilight Sparkle: (considers what Pinkie and Rarity had said while reading her column again) Gee, I never thought of a lie like this as a warning to what snobs are like before. Perhaps you're right, Pinkie. But, I still kind of sort of take offence to it a little bit.

Rarity: Twilight, I think maybe you're just overreacting too much. Gabby Gums is just a harmless schoolpony engaged in harmless gossip like what we've all been reading before.

Twilight Sparkle: I don't know though, Rarity. For some unexplained reason, it feels a little different when it's stories about US! And what about the article about my sister here? ''Sunrise Blossom a Big Dum-Dum!''? Surely THAT kind of gossip isn't harmless unlike what Pinkie and everyone else thinks of the ones about me and Applejack.

Sunrise Blossom: (looks at the picture of herself with a frazzled mane after once again causing an explosion to happen while making potions) Actually, despite the insulting title, I don't really mind at all.

Twilight Sparkle: (utterly confused) WHAT?!

Sunrise Blossom: Well, think about it, girls. This kind of accident happens to me pretty much almost ALL the time. And let's be honest, I think pretty much everypony knows that about me already considering the amount of times ponies have walked in on me messing things up. I guess at times, I CAN be a bit of a Big Dum-Dum.

Twilight Sparkle: (still confused) And you're not offended about this AT ALL?! Surely you wouldn't prefer it if it called you the nickname ''Sunrise Boom'' instead of ''Big Dum-Dum''?

Rarity: Twilight, darling. Chill. Sure, Gabby Gums may be crossing a few lines with the kind of funny lies and insulting names that Sunrise is alright with, but...

Twilight Sparkle: While I suppose the ones about me, Applejack and Sunrise may not be THAT bad despite it being lies, I'm still a little skeptical about all this. I mean, Gabby Gums prints whatever she wants!

Pinkie Pie: Um, isn't that what most other newspapers do, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: Not now, Pinkie. (Continuing her skeptical rant) She doesn't care whose reputation she destroys!

Sunrise Blossom: Well, neither do we considering how we actually find some of this gossip funny.

Pinkie Pie: Me too.

Applejack: Well, when thinkin' about you're thoughts, same here.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, what about this one? ''Fluttershy Has Tail Extensions!''.

Fluttershy: Huh? I do? (Takes a look at the photoshopped image of herself in her column that looks like she does) Sweet Celestia! It's true! I do!

Pinkie Pie: No, you don't, silly! That image is CLEARLY edited to make it look like you do. Take a look at your rear end.

Fluttershy: (looks behind her) Oh, phew! Thank goodness. I don't think I could cope with a LONG tail. I might trip over it!

Twilight Sparkle: Now, unlike how we somewhat enjoy these other columns of lies, I doubt Fluttershy would take kindly to this one!

Fluttershy: Well, I suppose I do find it a little strange that somepony made it look like I have tail extensions when in fact, I don't. But, I don't really take that much offence to it...but, couldn't I have gotten a funnier lie like all those other ones you've had?

Pinkie Pie: Why? What's wrong with the lie about you having tail extensions?

Fluttershy: Um...I find that one too strange to be funny.

Twilight Sparkle: And what about this one, Pinkie? Surely, you'll take offence to this one! ''Pinkie Pie is an Out-of-Control Party Animal!''

Pinkie Pie: Pfft, oh, silly. That's hardly news. Everypony knows that piece of information already. I mean, isn't EVERYONE on occasion like that at parties?

Twilight Sparkle: (still weirded out by her friends apparently being okay with this recent gossip) Yeah, but...

Pinkie Pie: Even Baloo the Bear admits it in the second Jungle Book movie. (Turns her mini DVD player around so Twilight can see the screen) Take a look for yourself.

Baloo (on mini DVD player): (talking to Mowgli) In case you haven't noticed, kid, I'm no wild animal. Heh. Except at parties.

Twilight Sparkle: (still utterly confused) B-b-but, surely Gabby Gums must have meant ''Out-of-Control Party Animal'' as an insult rather than a...

Pinkie Pie: Twilight, you've been worrying about Gabby Gums WAY too much since we were at the spa the other day. Can't you look on the funny side of these lies and stories about us like we all have?

Twilight Sparkle: I do, Pinkie. But when it comes to these insulting titles, I just can't help but wonder if...

Rainbow Dash: (comes barging into Sugarcube Corner with a HUGE pile of newspapers) Well, my life is officially OVER! Gabby Gums has made it to Cloudsdale!

Sunrise Blossom: What's wrong with that? Aren't newspapers SUPPOSED to be delivered all around Equestria rather than just one place?

Fluttershy: You mean like our mail?

Rainbow Dash: No, I don't mean it's bad that newspapers get delivered to Cloudsdale as well as Ponyville! I mean...(sighs)...just look at the column.

Twilight Sparkle: (reads Rainbow's column) ''Rainbow Dash: Speed Demon or Super Softie?''?! Wait a second! That picture was taken when we were all at the spa talking about Gabby Gums!

Pinkie Pie: (snickers) Uh-huh. And it's just as funny then as it is now! (Begins breaking into laughter) BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

Sunrise Blossom: (also snickering while remember that spa day) What's the matter, Rainbow? Ticklish hooves? Is THAT why you don't like ponies touching them? (Also bursts out laughing)

Fluttershy: I didn't know Rainbow's hooves were ticklish.

Applejack: Neither did I.

Rainbow Dash: FINE! I ADMIT IT! I DO! YOU HAPPY?! Anyway, don't you remember?! I was desperately trying to RESIST the hooficure because I CLEARLY didn't want one! (Glares at Rarity) I'm looking at you, Rarity!

Rarity: What? What did I do? All I did was ask if you wanted one like I did.

Rainbow Dash: WELL, I DIDN'T!

Pinkie Pie: And now, we know. (Still snickering)

Rainbow Dash: Look. The point is, just because I (glares at Rarity again) TRIED AGAINST MY WILL to have a hooficure, it DOESN'T make me a ''Super Softie''!

Sunrise Blossom: And having that tortoise Tank free your wings from the fallen rocks at Ghastly Gorge and become your pet as a reward DOES? (Snickers)

Rainbow Dash: (looks at Sunrise) Huh? And just what is THAT supposed to mean, huh?

Applejack: She's right, Dash. Ya'll may not be a softie about hooficures, but...(chuckles)...ya can't deny how much of a softie you were for Tank after that pretty dangerous race.

Pinkie Pie: Hey! Maybe Rainbow being a softie over Tank would've been a much better Gabby Gums column than this hooficure softie lie if whoever took these pictures was with us at the time!

Applejack: Yeah. Ah agree, 'cause saying Tank saving Rainbow made her a softie would be telling the truth. Not a lie.

Rainbow Dash: Well, even if I AM a softie SOMETIMES, I DON'T approve of ponies knowing about it!

Fluttershy: (worriedly) Not even us?

Rainbow Dash: You all don't count. You're my friends.

Twilight Sparkle: (confused) And...everypony else ISN'T?! Not even Scootaloo?

Rainbow Dash: Look! The point is, I'm now a laughing stock! (Begins crying) I grabbed as many copies as I could, but it was too late.

Pinkie Pie: ''But it was too late''? Hmm. Now, where have I heard that saying before?

(All I can think of whenever I hear someone either in reality or in a cartoon say ''but it was too late'' is Thomas the Tank Engine since apparently, the Narrator often says ''but it was too late'' before some kind of crash, accident or disaster happen. Anyone else remember that or am I the only one?)

Rainbow Dash: (still crying a little) Why did Gabby Gums have to write about me? Why, oh, why, oh, why?

Twilight Sparkle: Wait a minute, Rainbow Dash. Didn't you say at the spa that you'd LOVE it if Gabby Gums did a story about you no matter how hurtful it might be considering you LOVED the other stories that...a few of us apparently still find funny...but also a teeny bit hurtful?

Applejack: Eeyup.

Sunrise Blossom: She did.

Fluttershy: I thought I heard her say something like that.

Rarity: That's what I heard.

Pinkie Pie: SHE DID! SHE DID! I HEARD HER!

Rainbow Dash: What are you all saying?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, technically, Rainbow Dash, it would appear that you got what you wanted. A story about you which is mostly a lie...but also kind of true considering how much of a softie you are with OTHER things...

Rainbow Dash: I DIDN'T ASK FOR A STORY THAT WAS LIKE THOSE OTHER SOMEWHAT ENJOYABLE ONES! ESPECIALLY NOT A STORY ABOUT ME AT THE SPA!

Sunrise Blossom: (rubs her ears) Ow.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, what DID you mean when you said you'd love it if Gabby Gu...

Rainbow Dash: I said I was eager to have Gabby Gums write about me because of my love for being the centre of attention! I was expecting some kind of EPIC story about me saving the day and...

Applejack: You were hopin' that Gabby Gums would write somethin' that you'd end up bragging to the whole town about, weren't you?

Rainbow Dash: NO! Of course not! Okay, maybe a little bit.

Pinkie Pie: Wow, Dashie. Have you learnt NOTHING since the Mare Do Well thi...

Rainbow Dash: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT NAME! EVER!

Twilight Sparkle: (tries to sum everything up) So, Rarity. Gabby Gums has been writing stories and lies about various ponies in Ponyville, including us. Quite a few of our reactions are pretty...mixed considering that we've been looking on the bright side and the funny side of these columns...even if some of them are all lies but also true. Rainbow Dash clearly doesn't WANT to look on the bright side of all this and find any of this funny unlike everypony else in here do. I'm...pretty confused and skeptical about it all. I suppose when looking on the bright side like we've all been doing, it's not THAT bad. But...well, Rainbow now thinks that your so-called ''harmless gossip'' can be very hurtful...mostly her story.

Rarity: Honestly, you and Rainbow Dash have no sense of humour unlike all of us. Sure, she tweaks a few ponies every now and then, but maybe they deserv- (sees a photo of herself on her fainting coach at a dramatic pose) I'LL DESTORY GABBY GUMS!

Twilight Sparkle: What? What is it?

Rarity: (reads the headline) ''The Drama Queen Diaries''...Gabby Gums has reprinted my diary! How could she possibly get access to my private diary?!

Applejack: Heh. Knowing you, Rare', ah bet that there diary of yours is filled with information about your overly dramatic Drama Queen behaviours we've encountered that Ah'm pretty sure everypony knows about by now.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, Rarity. What's so bad about ponies knowing what they may already know about you?

Rarity: Well, I...(tries to think)...okay, being honest, I'm not exactly sure.

Pinkie Pie: Well then, there's no need to make such a big fuss about it, is there?

Rarity: Hmm. I suppose not. Though, I WOULD like SOME explanation why they've reprinted my diary!

Rainbow Dash: Or wrote about that lie about me at the spa.

Sunrise Blossom: You know, as funny as we've been surprisingly finding these things about us, I would also kinda like to know what's going on just a little bit.

Fluttershy: Should I ask why I couldn't have gotten a funnier lie like some of you did instead?

Pinkie Pie: Ooh! A mystery, is it? I love mysteries!

Twilight Sparkle: Sweetie Belle's on this newspaper staff. Maybe she knows who Gabby Gums is.

Rarity: (gasps) Twilight Sparkle! I'm surprised at you! My sister would NEVER associate with anyone with...weird, strangely funny or sort of hurtful stories giving us all mixed reactions as Gabby Gums. I resent you even suggesting such a thing! Why, Sweetie Belle is the most innocent, most lovely...wait right here. (Teleports to the boutique to borrow Sweetie Belle's saddlebags and then appears back here again) Right. Where was I? Oh yes. Most innocent, most-

Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing with Sweetie Belle's saddlebags?

Rarity: Just checking to be sure you're wrong or not. Ahem! Most innocent, most lovely- (opens the saddlebags revealing her diary) MOST EVIL PONY IN EQUESTRIA!

Everyone Else: HUH?!

Rarity: How can my own sister steal my own private diary? How could my own sister be...Gabby Gums?

Everyone Else: SWEETIE BELLE IS GABBY GUMS?!

Pinkie Pie: Wow. Never would've guessed she'd have a wild imagination when it comes to writing stories about us.

Sunrise Blossom: Indeed. I wonder where she got this idea to write these...(snickers as she looks at her column again)...things.

Rarity: Oh, I INTEND to find out alright! (Starts heading off to the front door) I'm going over to her RIGHT NOW to give her a piece of my mi...

Applejack: (blocks her way) Hold on there, Rare'! What did we agree on after that whole Sisterhooves Social shebang?

Rarity: (remembers) To never treat her badly or be mean to her for stupid reasons ever again like I was doing all those other times before. But, my diar...

Pinkie Pie: A promise is a promise, Rarity! And you gotta keep it no matter what! Even if Sweetie Belle is Gabby Gums!

Rarity: B-b-but now, everypony knows about...

Fluttershy: Didn't Pinkie say a moment ago that there's nothing wrong with ponies knowing about things they already know about you?

Rarity: But, Sweetie Bel...

Sunrise Blossom: Rarity, we can get an explanation out of her WITHOUT getting angry or being mean or doing anything nasty as revenge. (Notices Rainbow Dash attempting to sneak out and grab a raincloud to pour rain on Sweetie Belle) THAT MEANS YOU TOO, RAINBOW!

Rainbow Dash: But, she called me a ''Super Soft''...

Everyone Else (except Twilight and Rarity): YOU ARE A SOFTIE SOMETIMES, DASHIE!

Rarity: B-but, my own sis...

Pinkie Pie: Rarity, it's just a dumb book about your life. Nothing to make a great big fuss about.

Rarity: (gasps) JUST A DUMB BOOK?! WHY, I OUGHTA...

Sunrise Blossom: QUICK! GET A STRAIGHTJACKET! (she magically produces a straitjacket, which Applejack and Rainbow Dash grabs and quickly ties the grey unicorn in before she can bolt out the front door, which Pinkie Pie blocks with her body.)

Applejack: Whoa there, partner just calm down.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Rarity, chill already.

* * *

*Outside the front door of Sugarcube Corner, it's revealed that Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom have been listening on the WHOLE conversation. And after hearing Rarity's reaction, they're not happy at all in the slightest.*

Sweetie Belle: (tearing up) Well, you all heard Rarity in there. I guess this marks the end of our friendships with everypony in Ponyville for the rest of our lives, girls.

Apple Bloom: W-what do you mean?

Sweetie Belle: I mean, if she tells everypony that WE'RE Gabby Gums, then...well, everypony's reactions in there were actually pretty mixed, weren't they?

Scootaloo: Yeah. I thought I heard a few of them saying they found the gossip somewhat enjoyable despite it's hurtful stuff.

Sweetie Belle: But, everypony else in town who were possibly offended or hurt like my sister or Rainbow Dash would probably...(begins crying)...hate us all forever.

Apple Bloom: (realising Sweetie Belle is right) Or never want to speak to us again.

Scootaloo: (also tearing up) Or punish us harshly for everything Diamond Tiara told us to do for her.

Sweetie Belle: Exactly. And do you know what's even worse?

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: What?

Sweetie Belle: (begins crying her eyes out) We STILL don't have our Cutie Marks!

Scootaloo: Seriously? That's what's even worse right now?

Sweetie Belle: Don't you remember? The whole reason we did all this newspaper stuff was to try and earn our Cutie Marks!

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Oh yeah.

Apple Bloom: Uh, would someone remind me again why we can't quit this Gabby Gums business?

Scootaloo: Because if we do quit or don't come up with any more hurtful gossip, Diamond Tiara would post all those embarrassing photos of us for all to see.

Apple Bloom: Oh. Right. The blackmail.

Sweetie Belle: Let's face facts, girls. I doubt ANYONE will forgive us anytime soon. So, it's time for a tough decision. Could one of you maybe just check to see if my horn is sharp enough kinda like a knife?

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: WHAT?!

Pinkie Pie: (from inside Sugarcube Corner) Girls, listen! I thought I heard a suicide planning from somepony out there!

Rarity: (opens the door) Sweetie Belle?!

Applejack: Apple Bloom?!

Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo?!

Scootaloo: QUICK, SWEETIE BELLE! They're onto us! Kill me before they begin the scolding!

Apple Bloom: NO! ME FIRST! MAKE WITH THE STABBING ALREADY!

Twilight Sparkle: Girls? What's all the commotion out here?

Sunrise Blossom: What's the matter, you three?

Cutie Mark Crusaders: (bursts into tears) WE'RE GABBY GUMS!

Everypony Else: (gasps) WHAT?!

Fluttershy: All THREE of you?!

Pinkie Pie: Huh. No wonder all those stories about us were wild and weird...and funny too.

Applejack: Yeah. That DOES explain quite a few things.

Rarity: But, Sweetie Belle? I...I just don't understand! Why?

Sweetie Belle: (looks at her friends) Do you want to tell them or shall I?

Apple Bloom: Well, they assumed YOU were Gabby Gums first, Sweetie Belle. You oughta tell them.

Sweetie Belle: Oh, alright then. Ahem. I suppose you're all wondering why me, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo have been writing awful, hurtful gossip about all of the ponies here the past few days in the first place, huh?

Applejack: Actually, being honest, once Sunrise and Pinkie here started looking on the bright side of those columns, we all ended up kinda enjoying them and had a good laugh about it. (Looks at Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow) At least, NEARLY all of us.

Pinkie Pie: They're not as hurtful as you think once you think of the positives. But, yeah. What's been going on?

Sweetie Belle: Well, when the assignment first began, Miss Cheerlie put Diamond Tiara in charge as editor of the Foal Free Press. Soon, Tiara demanded that we should print gossip and most of it lies in order to keep her satisfied with our work.

Scootaloo: And from what we heard, everypony's reactions were mixed. Some loved it while others, mostly the ponies the stories were about it, hated it.

Pinkie Pie: Hey! That's like some of us right now!

Sweetie Belle: Now, we knew what we were doing was wrong, but Diamond Tiara forced us to write more because if we didn't or if we tried to quit, she would print embarrassing photos of us three to make up for it...and...

Twilight and Sunrise: (gasps) She BLACKMAILED you three?!

Rarity: Oh my goodness!

Fluttershy: (whimpering) How awful!

Applejack: The NERVE of her!

Rainbow Dash: Wait? That's IT?! So you would face the embarrassment of photos being printed, big deal. You can't let Tiara push you around, right?

Cutie Mark Crusaders: What?!

Everypony Else (except Rainbow Dash): RAINBOW DASH!

Rainbow Dash: Well, think about this way, would ya? If other ponies who WERE offended by these stories see those photos, they might just forget about being angry with you.

Scootaloo: (feeling annoyed) You can't be serious, Dash! Even if they saw those photos, they wouldn't forgive us for hurting them unlike all of you who find this gossip somewhat funny! (Begins crying)

Apple Bloom: Not to mention Diamond Tiara would get away with it! You're Scootaloo's idol, Dash! She always looks up to you. But, you choosing to sides with a BULLY?! That's just crossing lines!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, Dashie! What the heck?!

Sunrise Blossom: What kind of friend even ARE you?!

Applejack: One that apparently has a LOT of lessons to learn around here!

Rainbow Dash: Okay, that wasn't a smart thing for me to say just then.

Twilight Sparkle: You THINK?!

Rainbow Dash: Alright, Scootaloo, I'm sorry for what I said. All three of you are right. I'm wrong. Do you forgive me?

Scootaloo: (sniff) I do.

Sweetie Belle: Right. Now, our only problem is making sure that everypony knows that we're innocent with an apology article about us and Diamond Tiara doesn't post those photos of us.

Sunrise Blossom: And I think I know how we can do that while teaching Diamond Tiara a lesson at the same time.

Apple Bloom: Really? How're we going to do that?

Sunrise Blossom: (winks) You'll see.

* * *

(Diamond Tiara waits in the newspaper room for the arrival of the CMCs, and when she notes the time, she snorts)

Diamond Tiara: Times up for them to give me another Gabby Gums article. (She takes out the folder with the embarrassing photos) It's time to-

Scootaloo: (runs in with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle) Wait, we got an article right here!

Apple Bloom: Yeah, we were up all night working on it.

Sweetie Belle: Sorry for being late, but we really put _a lot_ of effort into this article.

Diamond Tiara: Well don't let it happen again, now get that printed and sent out to every pony right away!

Apple Bloom: (gives the article to the writers and winks to her friends as they leave) Sunny was right, Diamond Tiara didn't even bother to look at the article!

Scootaloo: Yeah, because if she had, it wouldn't be put into the paper this very second.

Sweetie Belle: Ooh, Diamond Tiara is going to be in for a _big_ surprise.

* * *

(Diamond Tiara walks around the school grounds, please with herself until she sees the headline of the Gabby Gums article)

Diamond Tiara: _What?!_ (she takes the newspaper and reads the article, which sh discovers that the CMCs were apologizing to all the ponies by revealing that they were Gabby Gums, that they had been blackmailed by her, and that this was the last time they would be writing an article for the newspaper.) Why those little-

Cheerilee: (walks up just then with Filthy Rich) Diamond Tiara, I think you need to have a talk with us.

Diamond Tiara: (drops the newspaper and stammers) But- but I-

Filthy Rich: Diamond Tiara, please come with us, for this is a serious manner.

Diamond Tiara: (hangs her head and follows them into the school) Yes, father.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like how I ended this chapter, and I will see you tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: I'm not going to worry about the numbering of the chapters either, and I know how I'm going to wrap up this deleted scene, too.

* * *

It's About Time: Deleted Scene 1: Madame Pinkie Pie! (And falling flowerpots)

*Okay, I think you all know what's happened before this particular part already by now. Blah, blah, blah, Twilight gets visited by her future self like Pinkie Pie did in my Friend in Deed deleted scene, Twilight's future self didn't get chance to say what she was going to warn present Twilight, she goes into a major panic about it, there was this three headed dog, now she has a scar on the side of her face and a ruined mane, Spike suggests taking Twilight and Sunrise to a fortune teller because...yeah, that's TOTALLY gonna calm them both down about the so called ''disaster'' that never happened...NOT!*

Twilight Sparkle: (arriving at a purple tent somewhere in town) What on earth is this?

Spike: A fortune teller's tent. Seriously, how do you not know one when you SEE one?

Twilight Sparkle: Well, how am I meant to know that fortune tellers often hang out in tents? Besides, I didn't even think we even HAVE fortune tellers in Ponyville. (Looks at Sunrise) Do we?

Sunrise Blossom: (shrugs) Don't ask me.

Spike: We don't. And that's a shame really. But, this is Madame Pinkie Pie's place.

Twilight and Sunrise: ''Madame Pinkie Pie''?

Sunrise Blossom: Our Pinkie? A fortune teller?

Twilight Sparkle: This should be interesting.

* * *

*They all go inside the tent, which is decorated to look like the tent of a fortune teller's...okay, actually, it looks a lot more like inside Prince John's Royal Coach with the curtains shut like the fortune telling scene in Robin Hood, being honest. Anyone else think the same? Ahem! Here, they find Pinkie Pie, dressed up as a gypsy/fortune teller, seated at a circular table with a crystal ball before her...looks more like a see-through ball with fireflies in it just like in Robin Hood to me.*

Pinkie Pie: (speaking spookily) Come... Enter the chamber of Madame Pinkie Pie... For the answers you seek, let us consult the mystical orb of fate's destiny. (Switches back to her normal voice) Do you like my mystical orb of fate's destiny? I just got it. Cool, huh?

Sunrise Blossom: Ooh. I have to say, Pinkie, that does look pretty nice.

Twilight Sparkle: Looks more like a see-through ball with fireflies in i...

Sunrise Blossom: Twilight, shhh! Don't ruin the moment!

Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. Um, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah?

Twilight Sparkle: Can I ask you a question?

Pinkie Pie: Sure. What's on your mind?

Twilight Sparkle: Um, what exactly gave you this idea to become Ponyville's very own fortune teller in the first place?

Pinkie Pie: Well, what do YOU think? (Points to a framed photo of Robin Hood dressed up as a fortune teller on the wall behind them) Ah. What a guy. What a guy.

Sunrise Blossom: I'll say.

Twilight Sparkle: (uncertainly) Uh...yeah...I guess.

(Wanna hear an interesting fun fact as always? Disney's Robin Hood was actually the FIRST I've ever seen or even HEARD of fortune tellers as a young one. What about you?)

Pinkie Pie: Oh! Another reason I became interested in being a fortune teller myself if after Timon, Pumbaa and Tigger came by that nightmare night and tried to make Luna less intimidating.

Sunrise Blossom: (confused) Huh? How does us confronting you about your fake fear of Luna make you interesting in fortune telling?

Pinkie Pie: Don't you remember, Sunny Bunny? You were there with them. After asking me how I would feel if ponies kept running away from me or hated me for no reason whatsoever, Tigger showed me what might happen in the future in what looked like some alternate dimension if ponies DID started hating me for stupid reasons. I don't know HOW he managed to do that though. I guess he must have tried being a fortune teller himself to all his friends in the Hundred Acre Wood like me right now.

(Call back to Chapter 6 of the Luna Eclipsed AU thingy we did last year if you can remember Disc...I mean ''Tigger'' bringing Pinkie's treatment in Seasons 7-8 up.)

Sunrise Blossom: (thinks in her head) Oh dear. I'd better warn Discord to be careful and not reveal too much of his chaotic abilities next time he's disguised as Tigger. I wouldn't want Pinkie knowing or draw attention to the wrong crowd of...

Pinkie Pie: Um...Sunny? Are you alright? You're not talking.

Sunrise Blossom: Huh? Oh! Sorry about that, Pinkie. I was just...thinking. I let my imagination run away from me and I was lost in a world of my own for a few seconds there.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, I know EXACTLY how you feel, Sunrise. I ALWAYS let my imagination run away from me. Then, it comes back WITH CAKE!

Twilight Sparkle: (really confused) Um, how can imagination come back to you with cake?

Pinkie Pie: It doesn't. I imagine the cake is right there with me, silly filly.

Twilight Sparkle: Heh. I'm pretty certain I'm a few years a little older than you, Pinkie. Anyway, back on topic here, do you think you could tell my fortune for me?

Pinkie Pie: Certainly! (Waves her hooves over the crystal ball as she regains her spooky fortune teller voice) Look deep into the crystal ball... for soon it will reveal all! Oo De Lally! Oo De Lal...Oh!

Twilight Sparkle: What? What is it?

Pinkie Pie: I see a vision of the future! I see... you, Twilight, and you too, Sunrise. You will both get really cool birthday presents next year...

Sunrise Blossom: (getting excited) Really? We do? Mind telling us what the presents are?

Pinkie Pie: Oh, I can't tell you that, silly. It would spoil the surprise for next year's birthdays.

Sunrise Blossom: Oh. Right.

Twilight Sparkle: (disappointed) Anything else?

Pinkie Pie: (shrugs) Nope. Sorry. That's it. Cool birthday presents. Nothing more.

Twilight Sparkle: (pleadingly) Pinkie, I need your Pinkie Sense to tell me what the impending disaster is that Future Twilight was trying to warn me about!

Sunrise Blossom: I thought you HATED Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense.

(I know, I know. I can never stop thinking about Pinkie's friends hating her for no reason in later seasons whenever I come across something like Twilight's annoyance with the Pinkie Sense making it seem like possible hatred. Sorry. Can't help it.)

Pinkie Pie: Oh, you silly pony, Twilight. My fortunetelling has nothing to do with my Pinkie Sense. It's only good for vague and immediate events. (Tail begins twitching) Uh oh! Twitchy tail! TWITCHY TAIL!

(Before any pony can react, there is a ripping noise and - _CRASH!_ \- a flowerpot lands on Twilight Sparkle's head, knocks her out cold.)

Pinkie Pie: Where did _that_ come from?

Sunrise Blossom: (peers up through the hole in the tent roof while Spike looks after the purple unicorn) I think I know. Derpy.

Derpy: (pokes her head through the hole with a sheepish expression on her face) Sorry about that.

Pinkie Pie: Solves that mystery.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah, it does. Pinkie, do you have a first aid kit I can borrow?

Pinkie Pie: (pulls a white box with a red cross on the front out from under the table) Of course I do!

Sunrise Blossom: Thanks, Pinkie.

* * *

A/N: I say that this is a good way to wrap up this chapter. What do you think, online brother? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Thanks, BOBBFF!

* * *

A Canterlot Birthday Party: Deleted Scene 1: Twilight Has A Brother?!

*Ah. Yet ANOTHER clear and sunny day in Ponyvi...BORING! Seriously, I'm starting to get a little fed up of constantly saying what the days are like in EVERY episode in existence. It's like having to listen to the narrator from Thomas the Tank Engine going ''it was a something something day on the Island of Sodor'' over and over again if you watch one episode after another. Rambling aside, oh, look. Ponies having a picnic on a nice checkered blank...wait! Ponies having a picnic on a checkered blanket? Oh no. This isn't Smile HD, is it? (Briefly looks around for any signs of an evil Pinkie Pie ready to attack her friends for no reason) Oh, phew! It's not. Pinkie's right here and acting completely normal. Thank goodness for that! Sarah Quartz has decided to join in on the fun and...ooh, Timon and Pumbaa are here too? It just gets better and better. Let's observe.*

Timon: (telling Sarah about his and Pumbaa's adventures in Equestria) And that's when Applejack FINALLY agreed to return home to Ponyville.

Sarah Quartz: Wait. Hold on. Let me see if I have this right. You're saying that Applejack didn't want to come home all because she didn't win any prize money or blue ribbons?

Applejack: (nervous laugh) Uh...heh. It certainly ain't mah proudest moment. But...

Sarah Quartz: I can understand that you knew that Mayor Mare wouldn't bother using this prize money to fix the roof in Town Hall because she wanted it all for herself being a good reason for not wanting to return to Ponyville. But...not getting a BLUE ribbon or medal? Seriously?

Pumbaa: That's funny, Sarah. We all thought and said the exact same thing to her.

Applejack: Well...blue is the colour for first place rodeo winner medals and ribbons and...

Twilight Sparkle: Uh, I'm pretty sure that all your other first place winner medals and ribbons you have back at Sweet Apple Acres aren't blue. Some of them are red.

Pinkie Pie: And green.

Fluttershy: And yellow.

Sunrise Blossom: And orange.

Applejack: Well...the first place winner medals and ribbons in THAT rodeo were blue. And...blue is mah favorite colour...

Rainbow Dash: HEY! I thought blue was MY favorite colour!

Timon: Of course it would be YOUR favorite colour, Dashie. You ARE blue.

(Da be dee da ba die, da be dee da ba die, da be dee da ba die.)

Applejack: Can we maybe NOT argue about this...again?

Pumbaa: Agreed.

Timon: Let's just say that if it wasn't for ''Tigger'''s BIG pounce on Applejack, we would have never caught her, got a confession out of her and return home with her.

Pumbaa: The end.

Sarah Quartz: Ooh! Good story!

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, except that me, Pinkie, Rainbow, Flutters and Rarity ALL GOT LEFT BEHIND AND HAD TO RIDE A HOOF-POWERED RAILROAD CART TO MAKE IT BACK HOME!

Rainbow Dash: Hey, it would've have been so bad had that Coyote didn't suddenly start chasing us because he wanted to EAT us!

Sarah Quartz: GOODNESS! And Fluttershy didn't even bother to try and befriend it like she did with that manticore?

Pinkie Pie: Do you even WATCH Looney Tunes? That Coyote clearly is a villain!

Rarity: He's not really much of a VILLAIN, Pinkie Pie. He's only doing what wild coyotes do and that's chasing Road Runners and EATING them! I hardly think that makes him a VILLAIN!

Pinkie Pie: Oh.

Sarah Quartz: ...right. Well, what ever became of Tigger then? How come he's not here with you, Pumbaa and Sunrise now, Timon?

Timon: (starts getting nervous) Um...well...you see...oh, hey, Spike!

Spike: (comes running up to Twilight and Sunrise) Twi... light! Sun...rise! (Panting from all that running from the library to here) I... have... Lemme just... (Belches out a scroll) Ah. Much better.

Timon: EWW!

Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. I wonder what Princess Celestia has written to me this time? (Picks up the scroll)

Timon: Twilight! No! Don't touch that thing! It's covered in dragon breath and...green smoke or whatever that was!

Sunrise Blossom: Relax, Timon. Twi and I are used to this. What's it say, sister.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, there's only one way to find out. And that, of course, is reading it. Ahem! ''Dear Twilight, Sunrise and...whoever is with you reading this right now, I am sure the both of you are just as excited as I am bout the upcoming birthday party in Canterlot.'' (Stops reading and looks at everyone in confusion) Birthday party?

Sunrise Blossom: (also confused) Birthday party? Wait. Did Celestia realize that you totally forgot about Moondancer's birthday party on that day she sent you to Ponyville and is reminding us when her next birthday is so that we all don't forget this time?

Timon, Pumbaa and Sarah: Who's Moondancer?

Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Ooh! I know her! She's an old friend of Twilight's who lives mostly at Canterlot! When she heard that Twilight had to postpone Moondancer's orginal gathering/birthday party, her other friends, Lyra, Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts agreed to all go to Ponyville and move the birthday party there at Twilight's library! (Sighs) Good times. Good times.

Rainbow Dash: Really, Twi? You DITCHED one of your old friends' birthday party?

Twilight Sparkle: I HAD TO! CELESTIA SENT ME TO PONYVILLE TO MAKE SOME FRIENDS! I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE! NOW, STOP MAKING ME FEEL GUILTY!

Sunrise Blossom: (takes a look at the letter while Twilight continues ranting and raging at Rainbow) Let's see here. ''I would very much like you two sisters and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion...'' Blah, blah, blah. All that floopity flop about what each and every one of us are assigned to do that I'm not even gonna bother reading. Huh. That's odd. It doesn't say WHO'S having a birthday party or who's birthday it is.

Everyone (except Spike and Sunrise): WHAT?!

Spike: Oh! Oopsie! (Pulls out another scroll) Uh, I probably should've given you both this one first. (Begins getting nervous as everyone just glares at him) Tee-hee?

Twilight Sparkle: (snatches the scroll) Gimme that, you little monster! (Sighs) I gotta get myself a new number one assistant. Ahem! ''Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the birthday party of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and...'' (gasps) ''OUR BROTHER?!''

Sunrise Blossom: WHAT?!

Rainbow Dash: Wait a minute! Time out! Something's amiss here!

Twilight and Sunrise: Huh?

Rainbow Dash: Guys, you two can't just RANDOMLY decide that you've ALWAYS had a brother.

Twilight and Sunrise: WHAT?!

Twilight Sparkle: What are you going on about? We HAVE always had a brother!

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah! We just haven't talked about him until now!

Rainbow Dash: Well, you wanna know what I think?

Timon: Rainbow, no one CARES what you think!

Rainbow Dash: HEY!

Pumbaa: Timon!

Applejack: Don't you listen to Rainbow, you two. Besides, it's both the birthdays of...uh...some princess we don't even know about AND your brother? Congratulations! That's great news!

Twilight Sparkle: (sarcastically) Yeah. GREAT news! That we just got from a birthday party INVITATION! Not from our brother, but FROM A PIECE OF PAPER! Oh, thanks a lot, Shining Armor! I mean, really, he wasn't bothered to tell us PERSONALLY?! (Picks up a sandwich and does an impression of Shining Armor) ''Oh, hey, Twilight. Just thought you and Sunrise should know that it's two ponies' birthdays soon. Oh, never mind. You'll both hear about it when you get the invitation.'' (Puts down the sandwich and continues complaining) Princess Mi Amore Cadenza?! WHO IN THE HOOF IS THAT?! (Snorts angrily)

Timon: Whoa! What's up with you, egghead?

Rainbow Dash: Hey! That's what I call Twilight!

Sunrise Blossom: Twilight, take a deep breath. I'm sure that Shining Armor had a good reason for not giving you and I a heads up first.

Fluttershy: Um, not to make either of you angry, but are you both going to be okay?

Twilight Sparkle: (sighs) Sorry for freaking out like that back there. It's just that... well... Shining Armor, Sunrise and I have always been so close. He's our BBBFF!

*Everyone else just looks at Twilight questiongly.*

Timon: Come again?

Twilight Sparkle: (groans as she rolls her eyes) ''Big Brother Best Friend Forever?''

Everyone Else (except Sunrise): (finally understanding) Oh.

Pumbaa: That's a bit of a mouthful, isn't it?

Timon: Why not just stick with ''BFFs''? It's short, sweet and to the point.

Pumbaa: Or you could refer to him as your bestest best friend as Timon and I often call each other.

(I'd tell you how many times those two have called each other ''bestest best friends'' throughout their show, but that would mean I'd have to sit through EVERY episode in existence! So...I'll just say they call each other ''bestest best friends'' more times than you can count just to save time.)

Twilight Sparkle: Guys, our brother is more than a regular BFF or ''bestest best friend''. You see, before I came here and learned the importance of friendship, Shining Armor was the only pony I ever accepted as a friend.

Sunrise Blossom: To both of us.

Sarah Quartz: (suddenly hears music out of nowhere) Uh...where's that music coming from?

Pinkie Pie: I think Twilight and Sunrise are gonna sing.

Timon: (sarcastically) Great.

[Twilight and Sunrise]

When we were just two fillies, we found it rather silly.

To see how many other ponies we could meet.

We had our books to read and potions to make,

Didn't know that we would ever need other ponies to make our lives complete.

But there was one colt that we cared for.

We knew he would be there for us.

Our big brother best friend fore...

Twilight and Sunrise: OH, COME ON!

*Well, it would appear that Twilight's song is so boring, that everyone else seems to have dropped off to sleep. And no prizes for guessing who's the loudest snorers are. (Cough) Timon and Pumbaa! (Cough)*

Twilight Sparkle: Are you even KIDDING me right now? We haven't even...(groan) WAKE UP, YOU SLEEPING BEAUTIES!

Everyone Else: (wakes up in an instant) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Timon: NO, UNCLE MAX! I DON'T WANNA DIG NO MORE TUNNELS! I...oh, it's only you, Twilight. (Yawns) Are you done singing that song yet?

Twilight Sparkle: And just WHAT do you have against my songs?

Sunrise Blossom: Um...yeah. We literally only just started. You didn't give us a chance to finish let alone continue with more verses.

Timon: Twi, Sunny Bunny, if you MUST sing about how much you really CARE for your...(sighs) ''BBBFF'', the least you could do is make the song you're singing more faster or catchier or...I don't know...LESS BORING maybe?

Twilight Sparkle: (starting to get SUPER mad again) Boring? BORING?! A beautiful heartfelt song about what we love about our brother, why we love him, how much we care for him and what our lives used to be like with him is BORING?!

Timon: (gulps) Uh oh.

Pumbaa: We're in trouble.

Twilight Sparkle: WHY, YOU...BIG...FRAUDS...YOU... HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY SONG! SUNRISE AND I CAME UP WITH IT WHEN WE WERE FILLIES! WHAT THE HAY IS YOUR PROBL...(whacked on the head by a frying pan that Sunrise had with her for some reason) OOF! (Passes out)

Sunrise Blossom: Sorry, Twilight. I had to do that. There was no other way I could get you to calm down this time. (Looks sheepishly at everyone else) Heh. Sorry if our song bored you all to sleep.

Rarity: I say... Is Twilight going to be fine, darling?

Applejack: Weren't that just a teeny bit too brutal?

Sunrise Blossom: (looks at Twilight who is still knocked out) Um...yeah. She'll be fine once we get her on the train to Canterlot... I hope. (Gulps) She's gonna be SO mad at me again when she wakes up.

Applejack: Uhhhh...okay. Let's change the subject. As one of your PFFs...

Everyone Else (except Applejack): Huh?!

Applejack: (rolls her eyes) ''Pony Friends Forever'', ah wanna tell ya that ah think your brother sounds like a real good guy.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. He is pretty special. I mean, they don't just let ANYPONY be captain of the Royal Guard.

Everyone Else (except Sunrise): CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD?!

Rarity: I think I'm gonna...(faints and falls on her back) OW! MY BACK! WHY DIDN'T ANYPONY BRING ME MY FAINTING COUCH?!

Timon: (sarcastically) Oh, great. He chose to be a captain of a bunch of guards who probably won't take kindly to creatures like us. Why would he even WANT that sort of job?!

Sunrise Blossom: (shrugs) I dunno. I guess Shining Armor didn't realise how dull the job he was taking was going to be back then. Well, just be thankful he didn't choose to be captain of the Rhino Guards.

Pumbaa: ...but...don't the rhinos live in Nottingham and...aren't they good guys now?

Timon: She means she's glad he wasn't captain of the Rhino Guards back when Prince John was the ruler and they were all against Robin Hood.

Pumbaa: Oh.

Spike: (looks at his stopwatch that he apparently has on his arm for some reason) Um, shouldn't we get going? We don't wanna be late for the...(belches out ANOTHER scroll) Excuse me!

Timon: EWW! Not again!

Pumbaa: Another scroll?

Sarah Quartz: How many letters does Celestia need to send to us right now? Ahem! ''Dear Sarah Quartz, Timon and Pumbaa''...

Timon: Hey! Wait one cotton picking minute! That's us!

Sarah Quartz: Yes, and may I now read the letter?

Timon: Fine, go ahead.

Sarah Quartz: Thank you "Dear Sarah Quartz, Timon, and Pumbaa, I would also like you to attend the birthday party, and assist Pinkie Pie with the party decorations and games". That sounds like fun.

Timon: How did Sun-Butt know that we're here?

Pumbaa: Well, she has magic, and she probably detected our arrival thanks to the pendants she made for us.

Timon: Yeah, that's probably it. Well, everyone, let's get a move on to the train station.

Pumbaa: Uh, Timon? What about Disc...

Timon: (shuts him up in time) PUMBAA!

Pumbaa: Oops! I mean...shouldn't we invite ''Tigger'' to come along with us? I mean, he helped us finally catch Applejack and tried his hardest at being a detective with Pinkie Pie when that great big cake and all those other desserts were nibbled.

Timon: (whispers in his ear) But Pumbaa, Twilight and everyone else still have some sort of grudge against Discord even when he's in the body of Tigger after that Nightmare Night.

Pumbaa: So? Everyone else started accepting him as a friend after fixing the Town Hall roof with his mag...I mean...uhhhh...all by himself.

Timon: You're not gonna drop this subject unless I agree to take him with us, are ya?

Pumbaa: Nope.

Timon: (sighs) Fine. You win. Come on, Sunny Bunny. It would appear that Pumbaa wants ''Tigger'' to join us...again.

Sunrise Blossom: (a little concerned about how the others will behave toward Discord again) Well, alright then. I guess enough trip to Equestria for ''Tigger'' wouldn't hurt, I suppose. Excuse us three for a minute.

Pumbaa: Bye! (touches the pendants and they all disappear back to the jungle in a flash of light)

Sarah Quartz: Wow. Those three sure have some sort of special bond or friendship with this...Tigger character, don't they?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. We noticed. And...don't you think it's kind of a little...odd?

Everyone Else (except Sarah, Pinkie and the still knocked out Twilight): (all nod their heads and murmur ''yes'' in agreement)

Sarah Quartz: Odd? Why does it seem odd to you lot?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, you guys. I've been starting to get used to him hanging out with us ever since our last adventure. What gives?

Rainbow Dash: (chuckles) Heh. You WOULD be used to him, Pinkie. He's just as bouncy, energetic and hyperactive as you are.

Rarity: And a little bit of a...troublemaker at times.

Sarah Quartz: What makes you say that?

Rainbow Dash: Well, for one thing, he wouldn't stop pulling pranks on everyone in town last Nightmare Night!

Applejack: May ah remind ya'll, Rainbow Dash, that YOU were clearly bein' a troublemakin' prankster yourself FIRST that night?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, Dashie! YOU started it by scaring me by zapping me with lightning! Maybe he was trying to get back at you for doing that to me!

Rainbow Dash: But he covered me in neon pink paint, Pinkie! NEON! PINK! PAINT! The WORSE possible colour I could EVER be covered in!

Fluttershy: And I'm not really sure how he did it, but before Timon, Pumbaa, Sunrise and Luna dropped by my cottage, there were some pretty strange things going on inside with all my furniture. I wasn't sure if I was being haunted by ghosts or not.

Rainbow Dash: Pranks happening at YOUR place? But I thought most ponies leave you alone every Nightmare Moon because you don't like that holiday.

Fluttershy: It's not the holiday I don't like. It's all the scary things.

Rainbow Dash: Anyway, Tigger's an okay guy since he did prove himself to be helpful to Sunrise, Derpy, Doc, Timon and Pumbaa lately. But there are a few things about him we still kinda have to be wary about.

Sarah Quartz: You mean like the sort of pranks YOU were doing to the ponies on Nightmare Night FIRST like Applejack pointed out? Because I don't see anyone having a grudge against YOU for pulling pranks on everypony. Why have a grudge against TIGGER just for that? He was only joining in the fun like everypony else. You know, you really have got to learn to be better friends to others.

Fluttershy: Hmm, I suppose you're right. I guess that's probably why Sunrise spends more time with Timon, Pumbaa and Tigger.

Applejack: Yes, they definitely seem to get along with each other much better than all of us do from time to time. Ah've noticed that a lot.

Pinkie Pie: So have I!

Rarity: Same here.

Rainbow Dash: Me too.

Fluttershy: I just hope that she doesn't prefer them MORE than us though just because of all those times we didn't get along. And...

Twilight Sparkle: (regains consciousness) Ugh. My head. What happened?

*Suddenly, who should reappear with Sunrise, Timon and Pumbaa right before their eyes in a flash of blinding light, but ''Tigger''! At least, THEY think it's Tigger. But by now, we all know he really is, don't we?*

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Hi there, you blokes! Room for one more as the pig suggested?

Twilight Sparkle: Tigger? You again? What are you doing here?

Sunrise Blossom: I'll explain on our way to the train station.

Twilight Sparkle: (rubs her aching head) Ow. You think maybe you could explain to me why and how I got this headache in the first place as well? I can barely remember anything except me scolding Timon for not liking our singing.

* * *

A/N: I took care of the letter that Celestia sent to Sarah, Timon, and Pumbaa. I'll see you on Wednesday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: I'm looking forward to finishing up this deleted scene and to see who makes a cameo appearance. Onward!

* * *

A Canterlot Birthday Party: Deleted Scene 2: Less Twilight Abuse (well, from her friends anyway)!

(Quick disclaimer to other readers: for those who originally thought Dede42 and I, RolePlayer48, were rewriting the ENTIRE Season 2 finale, unfortunatley, we dropped this idea as it's too complicated. So instead, we're sticking to short and simple deleted scenes as normal. And, if you couldn't tell by the title already, this is obviously a deleted scene of the part where Shining Armor lashes out at Twilight after claiming ''Cadence'' is evil where I make her friends act a little more calm and friendlier to her. Something that's been overdone in the MLP fandom already ever since the Season 2 finale was first realsed on The Hub, but since everyone else is STILL doing fanfics like that, who am I to say no? So, do try to enjoy this deleted scene, everyone. That includes you, Drew. Do the best you can to enjoy reading what we've written.)

*Well, here we are at Canterlot again. Wow, really? Canterlot AGAIN?! This place must be REALLY popular in Season 2! But yeah. Here are Twilight's friends, Timon, Pumbaa, Sarah Quartz and a certain Lord of...I mean ''stripey friend'' along with Princess Celestia, Shining Armor and...(annoyed sigh) ''Princess Mi Amore Cadenza'' all in the throne room practicing some of their table manners for the huge birthday party later today. I mean, hey, if there are a lot of Canterlot snobs invited to Shining Armor and ''Cadence'''s birthday party, it's no wonder everyone else is practicing how to behave in front of them!*

(This is where I may need your help, online sister. I've got no ideas on everyone practicing their manners before the birthday party. Or Disc...I mean ''Tigger'' trying his hardest not to bounce all over the place while everyone else practices their manners. If it's not too much trouble, could you come up with something like that while I skip ahead to Twilight's appearance? Thanks!)

Spike: Hey, uh, has anybody seen Twilight anywhere?

Sunrise Blossom: (also worried about Twilight) Oh, I do hope she isn't still upset about Cadence and her apparent ''odd'' behavior.

Timon: Yeah. I don't know about you lot, but I think she's acting a little bit too paranoid about ''Mi Amore'' Fancypants over here if you ask me.

Pumbaa: Timon! Manners!

Rainbow Dash: Actually, he's got a point there, Pumbaa. But then again, Twilight just wouldn't be Twilight if she wasn't paranoid about something every once in a while.

Pinkie Pie: Huh. Kinda reminds me about our recent cake adventure, doesn't it, Tigger?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (taking a sip of chocolate milk) Huh? What? Oh yes! Me too. (Nervous laugh) But...what's that got to do with Twilight, Pinkie?

Timon: Well, you, Pinkie, the Doc and those two Robin Hood vultures were all a little paranoid about the cake and made wild assumptions about who ate it before finding out the truth, remember?

Celestia: Yes. That's right. You told me about that at the dessert competition. Anyway, don't worry. I'm sure Twilight will be fine and here soon.

*Suddenly, as if by magic or some miracle, the doors magically open revealing Mickey Mouse in his muskeeter outfit here to save the da...aww, it's only Twilight Sparkle with a determined expression on her face. What a bummer. But let's be honest here, this throne room here looks a LOT like Princess Minnie's throne room in ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'', does it not?*

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Ooh, speak of the devil, here she is.

Sarah Quartz: She certainly seems to have taken her time to get here, hasn't she?

Twilight Sparkle: I'm here! And I'm NOT going to stand next to her! And neither should YOU!

Timon: (rolls his eyes) Oh boy. Here we go.

Shining Armor: (nervous laugh) I'm...so sorry about this, Cadence. I...I honestly have no idea why she's acting like this. I really don't.

''Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): (not amused and frowning) Pfft! Maybe we should just ignore her.

Pumbaa: Aww, that's not a nice thing to say, Ms. ''Cadenza''.

''Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): Ah, nobody asked for your silly opinions, you mook.

Pumbaa: Hey!

Timon: HEY! Only I get to call people mooks! Not you!

Sunrise Blossom: (hurries down the steps to intercept with her sister) Twilight, this isn't really the best time to- (Twilight just pushes past her) Whoa-OOF! Huh. Rude!

Twilight Sparkle: (still heading towards the throne) You have to listen to me!

Fluttershy: (blocks her friend's route) Oh, goodness! Are you okay?

Twilight Sparkle: (trying to get around the yellow pegasus) I'm fine.

Applejack: (hurries over to talk her friend down) Are ya'll sure about that? (Twilight covers her face with her own hat) HEY!

Twilight Sparkle: I've got something to say!

Celestia: Oh, really? What's that then?

Twilight Sparkle: (teleports onto the platform to confront "Cadence") She's EVIL!

Everyone Else (except Twilight): (concerned chattering)

Some Random Royal Guard Pony: (makes some inaudible comment to other some other random royal guard pony)

Twilight Sparkle: (stalks around the uneasy "Princess") She's been horrible to my friends, she's obviously done something to her birthday party planning assistants, and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all crazy looking like this! (Does an impression of Shining Armor being hypnotised)

Everyone Else (except Twilight): (even more concerned chattering)

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (thinking to himself) Keep looking shocked and move slowly towards the cake.

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): (pretends to be hurt by the claims and starts crying) Why are you doing this to me?!

Twilight Sparkle: Because you're evil! (Begins chasing her out of the throne room)

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): (runs out the door still pretending to cry until she's out of sight)

Twilight Sparkle: Evil! And if I don't stop you, you're gonna ruin our life! So, go on! Scram! Shoo! Take a hike! And if you're driving tonight, don't forget your car! Bye! (Slams the door shut) Well, that takes care of that. (Smacks into her brother) Oof! Huh? Oh, hey there, Shining Armor! How's it... (noticing the glare on his face)...going? (Nervous laugh)

Shining Armor: Uh, Twiley? It would appear that there's been a bit of a misunderstanding here. See, the reason why my eyes went all crazy looking was because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines and headaches.

Twilight Sparkle: Aren't migraines and headaches pretty much the same thing, BBBFF?

Shining Armor: Quiet. I'm spinning a yarn here. So, like I was saying, While it may have looked to you Cadence was casting spells on me, she was actually using her magic to heal me.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, how was I supposed to know that at the time?

Shining Armor: Not only that, but she decided to replace her party planning assistants because she found out the only reason they wanted to be in the birthday party was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty! And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your (stomps hoof) friends...

Pumbaa: (waves awkwardly) Hi.

Shining Armor: It's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about this birthday party for us both!

Twilight Sparkle: You realise that this is information you could've given to me HOURS ago? Maybe then, I wouldn't have just done what I just did!

Applejack: She's got a good point there, partner.

Twilight Sparkle: And besides, I was just trying to–

Shining Armor: She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our birthday party later on is perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to you!

Twilight Sparkle: (gasps)

Everyone Else (except Twilight and Shining Armor): (also gasping)

Timon: Ooh! Harsh. I mean, I know I can be obnoxious and rude at times, but this is just...ouch.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (dressed up as a gameshow host) Yes, folks! It seems as though this argument is getting more and more intense by the minute! Poor Twilight right now has a look on her face that says "I've just got burned by my own brother"! How will she be able to recover? The tension is killing me!

Sarah Quartz: Uh, Tigger? You're not helping here.

Shining Armor: Now, if you'll EXUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE me, "Princess"...

Twilight Sparkle: Do I look anything like Princess Zelda to you?

Shining Armor: ...I have to go and comfort poor Cadence. And you can FORGET about joining us at this birthday party! Sunrise can come to the party instead seeing how she isn't wasting her precious and valuable time accusing Cadence of being evil when she isn't! In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't even make an appearance here at all until the party is over!

Everyone Else (except Twilight and Shining Armor): (gasping again)

Twilight Sparkle: (begins tearing up a bit and sniffs) That's it, Shining Armor. (Sniffs again) I...I didn't want to have to come to this, but... (sniffs again)...you leave me with no other option but to do this...

Shining Armor: I honestly don't think you can humilate me more than you already have!

Twilight Sparkle: (begins crying her eyes out super loudly) BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MOMMY! SHINING WON'T LET ME GO TO HIS BIRTHDAY PARTY!

Twilight Velvet: (offscreen somewhere just for the sake of comedy) SHINING! Be nice to your sister!

Shining Armor: (completely dumbfounded) What? Mother?! I... (sighs)...yes, mother. (Storms out of the room grumbling to himself)

Rainbow Dash: Well, that just happened. Come on, everyone. Let's ditch the whiny egghead and go check up on the princess. (Begins flying towards the door until Applejack grabs her tail) Hey! What the-WHOA!

Applejack: Hold your horses there, Dash. We are NOT walking out on Twilight just like that!

Timon: (confused) We're not? (Applejack slaps him) OUCH!

Applejack: Of course we're not. How heartless do you think we are?!

Rainbow Dash: Gimme one good reason why we SHOULDN'T walk out on this crybaby? I mean, she just barged in here accusing Cadence of being evil when she isn't! And without any proof either!

Rarity: Because we're the Elements of Harmony, darling. Not the Elements of Hatred For No Reason Whatsoever! We must live up to our names by comforting her in her time of need.

Applejack: Rarity's right, Dash. Plus, what was that lesson all of us learned after that Smarty Pants thingy?

Celestia: (suddenly shouting) NEVER! BRING! THAT! UP!

Rainbow Dash: To always take your friend's worries, paranoias and whatnot seriously and not just shrug it off like it's no big deal? But what does that have to with anything?

Timon: Yeah. Especially considering as how Pumbaa, Sarah, "Tigger" and I were NEVER EVEN AROUND WHEN THAT HAPPENED?!

Applejack: Mah point is, Twilight went pretty crazy, paranoid and stark raving mad about getting friendship lessons to the Princess on time and none of us did anything to help calm her down until it was too late and the town was thrown in jeopardy. Twilight's been acting pretty crazy, paranoid and stark raving mad about Cadence's behavior, but ah am NOT, ah repeat NOT, gonna be so heartless as to walk out on her all just because of that like you're planning on doin', Rainbow!

Rarity: Neither am I.

Fluttershy: Nor me.

Pinkie Pie: Me neither.

Sunrise Blossom: Or me.

Pumbaa: (whispers to Timon) Psst, Timon! I have no clue what everypony here is talking about. Do you?

Timon: No, Pumbaa. As a matter of fact, I don't. So because of that, I ask you...WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!

Sarah Quartz: Yeesh, Timon. No need to shout.

Applejack: (sighs and walks over to the still crying Twilight) Hey, uh...Twi? You alright, sugarcube?

Twilight Sparkle: (still crying) SHINING ARMOR DOESN'T LIKE ME ANYMORE!

Applejack: Aw, come on now. Sure he does. Ah'm pretty certain that although you did what was wrong even though your intentions were good, Shining won't stay mad at you forever and disown you like a bully.

Twilight Sparkle: (sniff) A-are you sure? B-but I was so mean to Cadence and accused her of being evil when really this whole time, she was only just stressed out making sure this party would be perfect.

Applejack: Yeah, Ah won't lie to ya, parnter. Ya DID kinda go a mite too far back there. But Twilight, everypony gets stressed out about this and that now and then. Even your brother and foalsitter for example. Planning a party can really bring out the worst in ponies sometimes. Cadance is stressed, Shining's stressed, your stressed. All that stress just kinda hit a boilin' point an' y'all snapped at each other. It happens to the best of us, parnter.

Twilight Sparkle: (still sniffing sadly) Well, it wish it didn't.

Applejack: Aww, so do we all, sugarcube. Just give your ''BBBFF'' some time to cool off and ah'm sure all will be just fine.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! And then we'll all have the best birthday party ever! And no party would be complete without you, Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: (slowly starting to cheer up) You mean it?

Pinkie Pie: Well, of course I do, silly! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. So come on! Turn that sad frown upside down! We've got a birthday party to finish planning! (Begins bouncing over to the door until she stops) Guys, aren't you coming?

Pumbaa: Well, we WOULD be. But I'm starting to get a little hungry.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (with his mouthful of cake) OM-NOM-NOM! Yeah! Me too! (Burps) Well, no use letting all these desserts here go to waste, am I right?

Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise: DISCORD!

Everyone Else (except our favorite trio): (all start panicking) DISCORD?! WHERE?!

Timon: Uhhh...nothing! Just said the wrong name by accident. Happens every time. (Nervous laugh) I mean, ''Tigger''! Those desserts are for when we actually have the party!

Sunrise Blossom: You mean if we'll EVER have the birthday party, right?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Hey! Can you blame me if all of this stuff is too iresistable to wait until later to have? And Pinkie didn't even describe how yummy it all is this time, so there's no point blaming her either. (Drinks another glass of choclate milk) Ahhhh! That's the stuff!

Rainbow Dash: (her stomach begins growling too) Okay, look. All this work and drama has gotten me a bit peckish too. So tell you what, if everyone else is feeling hungry right now, rather than eat all of this food when it's not time to have it yet, why don't we just go down to Donut Joe's for some donuts instead?

Applejack: Ah'm in!

Pinkie Pie: Me too!

Fluttershy: Um...me three?

Celestia: (starts getting a little hyperactive again) Donuts?! DONUTS?! Mother of me! I can't remember how long it's been since the last time I had some of those myself! Count me in too!

Rarity: Well, I guess that's that then.

Sarah Quartz: But I'm allergic to donuts...

Twilight Sparkle: You guys go on ahead. I...need some time alone for now.

Rainbow Dash: (sighs) And by that, you mean you're just gonna sit here and sing about how you think Shining Armor temporarily hates you right now, aren't you?

Rarity: Well, in your words, Dash, Twilight just wouldn't be Twilight if she didn't have a Disney Princess song moment.

Timon: Yeah? Well, I'm not staying here to be put to sleep by it for a second time! Come on, Pumbaa! (Begins heading out the door with Pinkie)

Pumbaa: (follows Timon along with everyone else) Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Donuts!

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): So...no more of these desserts for now then?

Celestia: No.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Oh, alright. (Begins bouncing that way too)

Sunrise Blossom: Um, Princess? If it's all the same with you, I'd like to stay here with Twilight as I don't like leaving her all by herself whenever she's not happy. It just doesn't feel right.

Celestia: (nods understandingly) You do what you feel is right, Sunrise Blossom. (follows everyone out the room) Take all the time you need to pull yourself together, Twilight. But don't get too carried away with your song and take too long this time.

Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, everyone. Bye. (Celestia closes the door) Well, I'm alone now. And right now, my mind is still thinking about the way Shining Armor got mad at me. I may as well just sit here on these steps and sing about it. (Begins sniffing sadly again) Cue background music, please?

*The music begins playing...again...okay, everyone go grab your ''Anti-Twilight song earplugs'' again.*

Sunrise Blossom: Twilight? As much as I enjoy your songs sometimes, can you please NOT sing a sad on...

[Twilight Sparkle]

He was my

Big Brother Best Friend Forever,

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs) Never mind.

[Twilight Sparkle]

But now we'll never

Do anything together...

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): (comes out from hiding from behind the throne) Bravo, bravo. An extraordinary performance.

Sunrise Blossom: (confused) Shere Khan?!

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): Though Twilight, don't take this the wrong way as I know you do love a good sing-song now and again. But to be brutally honest with you, when it comes to sad songs, you are, without a doubt, terrible at them.

Sunrise Blossom: (even more confused) Princess Cadenza? B-b-but... Didn't we just see you run out that way?

Twilight Sparkle: (looks up and gasps) Cadence! (Gives her a great big hug) Oh, Cadence! Please forgive me for my awful behaviour towards you! I'm ever so sorry!

Sunrise Blossom: (a little skeptical) Uh...yeah. She really is.

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): (nods in acceptance until her eyes flash green with pure evil) Oh, you WILL be!

Twilight Sparkle: (gasps)

Sunrise Blossom: (also gasps) Cadence?! Y-you ARE evil?!

*''Cadence'' just says nothing as all she does is cackle and summon green flames which crackle around the twins causing them to slowly sink into the steps. What does this cause them to do? Yep! You guessed it. Scream, panic and hug each other as if they're about to die. What else?*

Sunrise Blossom: (hugs Twilight as they sink) Twilight, this may look like the end for us both. But I just want you to know that I'm sorry. You were right all along.

Twilight Sparkle: (hugging Sunrise) Thanks, Sunny! (Begins crying hysterically again) GOODBYE, SISTER!

Sunrise Blossom: (also starts crying hysterically as they sink even further) GOODBYE, SISTER! (Both continue crying in each other's...pony arms until they disappear out of sight)

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): (laughs evily as the twins disappear just like that) BWA-HA-HA-HA! EVIL LAUGHTER! EVIL LAUGHTER! Now, I can...(suddenly hears some weird banjo music) Huh? What's that weird background music?

Alan A Dale: (walks straight into the throne room playing Johnny Cash's ''Burning Ring Of Fire'' on his guitar with a choir following him) I fell into a burnin' ring of fire. I went down, down, down and the flames went up higher. And it burns, burns, burns. The ring of fire, the ring of fire.

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): Uh, excuse me, weird singing rooster, but DO YOU MIND?!

Alan A Dale: Oh. Sorry. (Closes the door)

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): Much better. Now then, where as I? Oh yeah. (Continues laughing evily) BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

* * *

A/N:Yup, this deleted scene is over, I liked how Alan A Dale randomly showed up with a Johnny Cash song, and I do enjoy the songs of Johnny Cash as I grew up listening to them. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Sorry for not responding when I should've, online brother, but I was busy at the time that you posted, and I accept all of your apologies. Time to see about this brand new deleted scene for season 2. Onward!

* * *

A Canterlot Birthday Party: Deleted Scene 3: The Caves Beneath Canterlot!

*When we last left Twilight and Sunrise, they fell into a ''burnin' ring of fire'' (as a certain minstrel decided to sing about for some reason). Where are they now? Well, wherever they are, it's pretty dark down here. And there's quite a few valuable looking gems down here as well that I'm sure a certain dragon would love. Oh look! I think they're regaining consciousness...or they're just waking up from a nap they took after crying in each other's forelegs for a while.*

* * *

Twilight Sparkle: (dreaming about everything that just happened and crying in her sleep) No...no, Cadence, why are you doing this to us? Why did the two of us do to deserve this? What's with the weird happy song about these green flames playing in the background for? No...no...(wakes up screaming) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sunrise Blossom: (wakes with a start) HUH?! WHAT?! Tw...Twilight? (Shakes herself awake) What happened? Why'd you scream?

Twilight Sparkle: (thinking she's back at the library with Sunrise) Oh, Sunrise. I just had the most AWFUL dream where we had to go prepare for a huge birthday party for our brother and foalsitter in Canterlot and that Cadence was really awfully mean to us and...(notices her surroundings) Uh...oh.

Sunrise Blossom: (also taking a look around) Are we dead?

Twilight Sparkle: (gulps) I...I don't think so.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, one thing's for sure, it definitely WASN'T a bad dream.

Twilight Sparkle: No. You're right, Sunny. Where even ARE we right now?

Sunrise Blossom: I'm thinking the Cave of Wonders from Aladdin.

Twilight Sparkle: The Cave of Wonders? But that's all the way in Agrabah! Why and HOW would we all of a sudden end up trapped in the remains of a cave that's in a shape of a lion's head that's all the way in a place about a TON of miles away when we were CLEARLY still in Canterlot before we passed out from sinking into those nasty looking green flames?!

Sunrise Blossom: Um...

Twilight Sparkle: For that matter, if we ARE in that cave in Agrabah, then how the hay did we even get there so quickly without any means of transport like the TARDIS?!

Sunrise Blossom: Uhhhh...(takes a moment to think to herself) Hmm. Well, you got me, sister. By all accounts, it doesn't really make any common sense whatsoever.

Twilight Sparkle: (rolls her eyes) Yeah. It's a mystery. (Suddenly hears evil echoing laughter) EEK! (Hides behind Sunrise) W-w-w-what w-w-w-was t-t-t-t-that?!

Sunrise Blossom: (begins shaking in fear herself) G-g-g-g-GHOSTS?! (Gulps) S-s-since when did this become Scooby Doo all of a sudden?

Twilight Sparkle: H-h-h-hello? (Her voice echoes as she begins frantically searching the cave for help) Is anyone there?

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): (appears in the reflection of one of the gems) SURPRISE!

Twilight and Sunrise: (both scream like girls...oh wait)

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): (does an evil chuckle) Was that an entrance or what?

Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) YOU!

Sunrise Blossom: Cadence?!

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): You seem surprised to see me, little Twilight.

Sunrise Blossom: Hey! What about me?!

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): What ABOUT you?

Sunrise Blossom: Well...I'm surprised to see you as well, aren't I?

Twilight Sparkle: Where are we? Where have you taken us both? I demand answers!

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): Ooh, quite the bossy boots we are today, aren't we? Fine. I'll tell you. It's not like you can DO anything to me right now anyway. You are both trapped right here in the caves beneath Canterlot. Once home to most of the greediest of unicorns who wanted nothing but to claim all the gems they found inside for themselves. And now, your prison!

Twilight and Sunrise: (both look at each other in utter confusion) The caves beneath Canterlot?

Sunrise Blossom: Since when did Canterlot ever have caves?

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): (chuckles again) A very good question, my dear, Blunrise Sossom.

Sunrise Blossom: (confused) It is? And...and that's ''Sunrise Blossom'' to you, missy!

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): Meh. It doesn't really matter to me what your name is. And yes. That is a very good question because to be brutally honest with you both a second time...I hardly know myself.

Twilight and Sunrise: WHAT?!

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): Yeah. Sounds crazy, I know. No pony knows how Canterlot ever had caves like this. Not even me. In fact, most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist, which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans. (Continues laughing evily)

Twilight Sparkle: Well, at least this proves that we're not all the way in the Cave of Wonders. Right, Sunny?

Sunrise Blossom: (begins to pout) And I'm starting to wish we were there after all. Then maybe the Genie's lamp would be with us and we could wish ourselves free. And maybe even have a whole musical number about himself beforehand.

Twilight Sparkle: I fail to see how that would be possible since the Genie spends most of his time with Aladdin now, so even if we were there, I doubt he'd be there too to...whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! We're getting off topic. ''Plans''? Uh...WHAT ''plans'' exactly?

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): (gives the twins a cruel smile) Why, the plans I have for your brother, of course.

Twilight Sparkle: (gasps in horror) Don't you DARE do ANYTHING to our brother, you...you...YOU...

Sunrise Blossom: (as angry as ever) YOU TWO-FACED SON OF A JACKAL!

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): (gasps) WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!

Twilight Sparkle: (as if nothing is wrong) Don't pay any attention to her, Cadence. This place just makes her think of Aladdin. That's all.

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): Does it really? (Takes a quick look around the cave) Huh. This place DOES remind you so much about Aladdin, doesn't it? (Sees Sunrise getting ready to shoot her magic at the reflection) Uh oh.

Sunrise Blossom: IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZER! (Fires her magic at the gem just as the reflection of ''Cadence'' disappears) D'oh! I missed! (Sees her magic bouncing back like Ol' Betsy) YIKES! (Ducks) Whoa. When did this become Robin Hood now all of a sudden?

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): (her reflection appears in another gem) Only way to stop me is to catch me!

Twilight Sparkle: (begins charging up her lazer/horn) Oh, we plan to! TAKE THIS! (Fires her magic at the gem just as the reflection disappears)

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): (reflection appears in yet ANOTHER gem) Over here!

Sunrise Blossom: COME BACK HERE, YOU! (Fires her magic at the reflection again) Did I get her this time, Twiley?

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): (reflection appears in another you get the idea) Nope! Over here!

Twilight Sparkle: (groans) This is just USELESS! We'll never get her!

Sunrise Blossom: Not unless we fire our magic at her together at the same time.

Twilight Sparkle: Hey, good thinking there, sister. Now, why didn't I become bothered to think of that?

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): (reflection in another gem) Catch me if you ca...uh oh!

Twilight and Sunrise: (both charging their lasers/horns) KAME...HAME...

"Cadence'' (Queen Chrysalis in Cadence's body): I'm outta here. (Reflection disappears)

Twilight and Sunrise: (fire their combined magic at the gem) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*The blast of the two sister's magic shatters the huge gem, revealing a hidden chamber inside. And there on the other side is...Cadence? But...didn't we just...oh, wait a minute. This is the REAL Cadence. But our brave little heroes don't think so just yet.*

Twilight Sparkle: Aha! We've got you cornered! On the count of three, Sunrise, we pounce on her like Tigger!

Sunrise Blossom: Right!

Twilight Sparkle: One...

Sunrise Blossom: Two...

Cadence (The REAL Cadence): (sees the two angry sister ready to tackle her) NO! WAIT! (Twi and Sunny tackle her to the ground) OOF!

Twilight Sparkle: Ha-ha! We GOT her!

Sunrise Blossom: Consider yourself...POUNCED!

Cadence: (cowering in fear) Please, don't hurt me! (Recognises the two of them) Twilight! Sunrise! It's you! Boy, am I glad to see you two right now?

Twilight Sparkle: (not buying it for a second) Drop the act, you!

Sunrise Blossom: (also not buying it) Yeah, so zip it! We're onto you!

Cadence: Please, you HAVE to believe me! It's me! Cadence! The REAL Cadence! I've been imprisoned here in this cave the same as you two have been. The Cadence who brought you both down here was an imposter.

Sunrise Blossom: (still refusing to believe this is really Cadence) HA! A likely story!

Twilight Sparkle: (also still not believing it's Cadence) Yeah! Liar, liar! Plants for hire!

Sunrise Blossom: (confused) Uhhhh...what? Don't you mean ''pants on fire'', Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: What kind of pants? Trouser pants or UNDERpants?

Cadence: (sits up) No, really! I can prove it's really me! Watch! (Does a familiar chant) Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. (Touches her hooves to theirs) Clap your hooves and...

Twilight and Sunrise: (concluding in unison) ...and do a little shake. (Gasp in realisation) CADENCE! (Both give her a great big hug) It IS you! You DO remember us!

Cadence: (returning the hug) Of course I do. How could I possibly forget the two fillies I love to sit for the most?

Sunrise Blossom: (hears the evil echoing laughter from the fake Cadence) There's that laughter again, sister!

Twilight Sparkle: Look! (Spots a twinkling light and a possible way out) Come on, girls! Time to bust on outta here! We've got to stop her and fast!

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, if only Timon, Pumbaa and Dis...uhhhhh...errrrrrrrm...''Tigger'' were here with us right now.

Cadence: (confused) Who?

Twilight Sparkle: We'll explain on the way. Now, come on!

Sunrise Blossom: Right behind you!

Cadence: Hey! Wait for me!

*They all start following the twinkling light of the fireflies who sing ''Goin' Down The Bayou'' from The Princess and the Frog as the evil laughter just echoes all around them.*

* * *

A/N: LOL! This is the best deleted scene yet! I'll see you guys all later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Don't let Spitfire get you down, online brother, I'm adding what you provided to the end of this chapter to wrap up the deleted scenes for Season 2 as I write this. Onward!

* * *

A Canterlot Birthday Party: Deleted Scene 4: Happy, Happy Birthday!/Season 2 Deleted Scenes Epilogue

*So...''what happened'' you may very well ask? Oh, nothing really apart from a changeling invasion and a queen with the mind of Stormella the Ice Queen from the 1998 Rudolph movie. But it's not like any of you wanted to actually SEE all that happen. Fight scenes in MLP, in my opinion, are kinda pointless, too long, boring and...pretty much a lot of filler. And unfortunatley, there's a LOT of fighting filler in those later seasons. Seriously, what does Hasbro think this show is? DBZ? Super Smash Brothers? But enough with the rambling. Long story short, I have no ideas for deleted scenes of everything that happens after the cave scenes, so I'm skipping straight here to this happy ending instead. And by the looks of things, Cadence and Shining Armor's birthday party is going along just nicely. Right now, everyone is outside in the Canterlot Gardens dancing to some soft music. Soft music? Really? Shouldn't they be playing rocking birthday music of something? Oh, look! It's Lulu!*

Luna: (flies in next to the group) Hello, everypony.

Timon: Ahem?

Luna: (notices Timon, Pumbaa and ''Tigger'') Oh! Whoops! I mean every...creature...(nervous laugh)

Timon: Okay, Lulu, just listen to me for one second here. You know, you ponies can just say ''everyBODY''!

Luna: (confused) Huh?

Timon: Instead of ''everyPONY''?

Luna: ...but...that's what we've ALWAYS said throughout the years to each other. Right?

Timon: Frankly, I just don't see what the point in that is.

Luna: You don't?

Timon: No. That just seems like the kind of thing everybody is doing just because everybody else is doing it. Trust me, Pumbaa, ''Tigger'' and I would've known what you have meant if you had just said ''everyBODY'' like a normal human type person would. It's THAT simple.

Luna: (has no idea on how to respond) I...didn't really think it would...BOTHER anypon-I mean...anybody until...you know, just...now...I guess. Uhhhhh...are you all feeling okay? Did I miss anything?

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): (predicting Timon's behaviour) Oh boy. Here we go.

Timon: (casually as if nothing is wrong) Oh no. You didn't miss anything at all, Lulu. Everything has been JUST fin...(suddenly shouting) OF COURSE YOU MISSED SOMETHING! WE JUST RECENTLY ENDED UP HAVING A REPEAT OF THE PRIDE ROCK HYENA INVASION...only...with changeling thingies instead of hyenas...and, you know, it wasn't at Pride Rock...but...regardless, THE BIRTHDAY PARTY WAS A COMPLETE AND TOTAL DISASTER!

Pumbaa: Uh, Timon?

Timon: What is it, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: Everything is fine now. See?

Timon: Yeah, but I still can't get over the fact that we almost died...AGAIN!

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Who said we almost died?

Timon: Well, it certainly seemed like that changeling queen would kill us all! (Shudders at the memory of Queen Chrysalis) Man, wasn't she scary? I don't think I'll ever get over it.

Luna: (concerned) Even though all is now fine?

Celestia: You'll have to forgive him for acting like this, Luna. Let's just say that there was a LOT of stuff that happened WAY before this birthday party actually started. And being honest like our Element of Honesty right here, NO ONE was expecting an invasion of changelings at the last minute. Not even me.

Luna: Oh my.

Celestia: So...it's probably best that you DID miss all of that.

Luna: (nods in agreement) I think your right, sister. (Looks back at Timon) Poor Timon. Too scared of everything that just happened to even calm down and enjoy the party now, huh?

Timon: (still shuddering at the memory of everything that just happened) It's just not worth it, I tells ya! It's just not worth it all! (Reaches into his famous blue suitcase from the TV show and grabs out the pendants) Goodbye, everyone. I'll remember you all in therapy.

Tigger (Discord in Tigger's body): Awww! Can't I at least take all of these desserts back to the jungle with u...

Timon: (still a tiny bit paranoid) No way! It could be poisoned by changelings!

Pumbaa: But Timon, really, the changelings HAVE all gone. We can all relax and calm down now.

Timon: Oh yeah. I'll be relaxed and calmed down alright! BACK HOME! Later! (Touches the pendant and all three of them disappear in a flash of light)

Twilight Sparkle: (notices the three of them disappear back to the jungle) Poor Timon.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. I didn't think he'd end up having a fear of changelings now. Mind you though, Queen Chrysalis sure scared me quite a bit too when she revealed her true form. So I don't blame him for acting this way at all.

Derpy: Yeah. I haven't seen him this in need of calming down and relaxation since we finally got Applejack to...

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, hey there, Derpy!

Twilight Sparkle: Derpy? You were invited too?

Derpy: Well, of course I was. I mean, isn't everybody invited to an event such as this?

Twilight Sparkle: Good point. Hey, where's Dr. Hooves?

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. Was he invited too?

Derpy: No. Unfortunatley, he was too busy in his lab to join me. He said something about his scanners or something predicting an invasion here. He thought it would be an invasion of the enemies we've encountered before. Luckily, I can tell him it wasn't Missy who was invading Canterlot when I get back to him.

Twilight Sparkle: (notices her carrying some familiar looking records) Hey, what's that you got there, Derpy?

Derpy: Hmm? Oh, these? Well, I just thought that, you know, it's their birthdays and all...heh. Got me thinking about the birthday party I had in Applejack's barn and I thought no birthday party would be complete without a certain birthday song being played on DJ Pon3's sound booth thingy over there.

Sunrise Blossom: Ooh! That's a pretty good idea, Derpy! Go right ahead! I'm sure Vinyl Scratch won't mind.

Derpy: Oh. That's the DJ's real name? Okay. Be back in a bit. (Takes the record over to the sound booth)

Twilight Sparkle: (begins pouting) Awww! But I wanted to sing a special song to my BBBFF and Cadence!

Vinyl Scratch: (behind the sound booth doing DJ type stuff) Yo! Whattup, everypony! This is DJ Pon3 here! And welcome to the birthday party of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence! I'll be taking requests so if you've got a song you want me to play for this party, just give me a shout!

Derpy: (pops up right next to the DJ) Ooh! Ooh! I've got a request! Pick me! Pick me! Pick me! I even have my own record with me! Please play it? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEE?!

Vinyl Scratch: (tries to calm Derpy down) Alright, alright! Calm down, will ya? I WILL! Sheesh! Ahem. This next song is requested by Derpy Hooves of Ponyville. And by the looks of what it says on the record, it's a birthday song. (Shrugs) Meh. It'll do, I suppose. I mean, it's not MY type of music. But it'll do. (Begins playing it)

Rainbow Dash: (recognises the tune) Oh no. Tell me that's not...

 _Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy_

 _Birthday, Birthday!_

 _Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy,_

 _Birthday, Birthday!_

 _Happy, Happy Birthday_

 _(Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday)_

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

 _To me?!_

 _To you-_

 _Everybody!_

 _Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy_

 _Birthday, Birthday!_

 _Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy_

 _Birthday, Birthday!_

 _Happy, Happy, Birthday_

 _Happy Birthday_

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

 _Sing it to me one more time!_

 _Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy_

 _Birthday, Birthday!_

 _Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy_

 _Birthday, Birthday!_

 _Happy, Happy, Birthday_

 _Happy Birthday_

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

 _Hooray, yay, etc._

 _Oh, thank you, everybody,_

 _thank you!_

 _Hey - let's sing it again!_

 _A-one, a-two, a-one-two-three!_

 _Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy_

 _Birthday, Birthday!_

 _Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy_

 _Birthday, Birthday!_

 _Happy, Happy, Birthday_

 _Happy Birthday_

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

* * *

*After a lot of dancing, eating cake, playing games, and photos being taken, the birthday party is soon over and it is time for everyone to go back home. Including the birthday boy...and...girl. Now they're getting into their taxie (aka: Benny the Cab from Roger Rabbit) and are on their way to...um...wherever their home might be.*

Twilight Sparkle: (watches the taxie drive off) Now, THIS was a great birthday party.

Sunrise Blossom: Uh, EVENTUALLY you mean.

Applejack: Yeah, Twi. Remember? We just had a few minor hiccups along the way.

Sunrise Blossom: ''Minor''? Really? We were INVADED by changelings, we almost lost and possibly DIED like Timon said, and because of Queen Chrysalis, Timon was too frightened of her to even accept that everything is now fine and had to leave early. You call THOSE ''minor hiccups'', AJ?

Applejack: ...um...oh, alrighty then. They were MAJOR hiccups. Happy now?

Sunrise Blossom: Very.

Fluttershy: Um, speaking of Timon, shouldn't one of us go back to their jungle home and look after him? I'm actually starting to worry a little bit about him.

Rainbow Dash: You WOULD, Fluttershy. You worry too much about EVERYTHING in existence! (Notices Fluttershy giving her the stare) YIPE! (Cowers) N-n-no offence intended.

Fluttershy: Oh. Well, in that case, non taken.

Rainbow Dash: Phew!

Sunrise Blossom: Well, I'll tell you what, since I still have my trusty pendant with me, I'll spend the night with them and look after him for you if it'll calm you down for a bit, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Thank you, Sunrise.

Twilight Sparkle: Good. Glad that's all settled. In the meantime, we'd better find a cozy hotel for the night as it's getting late. Doesn't look like the trains to Ponyville would be running at this time of day. Night, sister.

Sunrise Blossom: (gives her one last hug) Goodnight, sister! Goodnight, everypony! (Touches her pendant and disappears back to the jungle)

Sarah Quartz: (blinded by the flash of light) AGK! My eyes!

Pinkie Pie: (puts some sunglasses on Sarah) Good thing I have these sunglasses stashed all over Equestria in case of sunglasses emergencies.

Sarah Quartz: (now wearing the sunglasses) What the? Pinkie? How did...

Rainbow Dash: Man, what I would give if each and every one of us had our own pendant that teleported us back home every time we go out somewhere. It would always save us a walk back. (She notices everypony just staring at her in disbelief) WHAT?!

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, you and Fluttershy are pegasi. You both have WINGS. Which means that you can just FLY back to Ponyville at ANY time. Like...RIGHT NOW for instance.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. But...(desperately tries to think of a good excuse)...um...I'm lazy?

*Poor Twilight just groans in annoyance and faints. This causes Rainbow Dash to actually stop being lazy and fly back home to Ponyville (mostly because she doesn't want Twilight to get any madder at her). Everypony else just makes their way to a hotel of some kind. And yes, Applejack is carrying the fainted Twilight on her back. And because Fluttershy has a fear of flying in the dark, she's following everypony to the hotel too. Wise choice, Fluttershy. Wise choice.*

* * *

*Back in that same old cinema...*

Timon: Well, there you have it, folks! That's the whole of Season 2 and how it REALLY happened all wrapped up and over with!

Discord: (spits out some chocolate milk that he was drinking) What? Really?! Already?! B-b-b-but it can't be! I-I-I was really enjoying myself!

Pumbaa: Well, Discord, you know what they say. Time flies whenever you're having fun.

Sunrise Blossom: Especially if you're a pegasus pony. Then time really DOES...(snickers)...fly. (Begins laughing like crazy while you guessed it, a rimshot plays in the background)

Timon: (unamused) Sunrise, in future, please just leave all the jokes to me. That was just TERRIBLE!

Discord: ''TERRIBLE''?! Oh, puh-lease! I definitely wouldn't go THAT far! It wasn't THAT bad of a joke. A little...predictable maybe, but even so...

Trixie: (appears out of nowhere by magic like she often does in the show YET AGAIN) HUZZAH!

Timon, Pumbaa, Sunrise and Discord: (all jump...again) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Hide under their seats...again)

Trixie: (just groans) Ugh! Okay, are you all just gonna hide under those seats EVERY time I make a Great and Powerful entrance like that?

Timon: (sits back up) Gee, I guest that just all depends.

Trixie: Depends? Uh...on what?

Timon: Depends on if every time you make an apperance will be EXACTLY like that all the time! Trixie, what do you want from us NOW?!

Pumbaa and Sunrise: (sitting back up) Trixie?

Discord: (also sits back up) I'm sorry. Who?

Trixie: (sees Discord and gasps in horror) D-d-d-d-Discord?! Y-y-y-y-you're...f-f-f-free?! (Screams) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! RUN AWAY!

Sunrise Blossom: (covers Trixie's mouth with her hoof) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on there, Trixie! You've got to relax!

Trixie: BUT IT'S DISCORD!

Pumbaa: So WHAT if it's Discord? He's on our side now. Right, Discord?

Discord: Heh. You know it.

Trixie: (confused) Huh? Y-you are?

Timon: It's a pretty long...and boring story. Just tell us why you're here, Trixie.

Trixie: You mean you've completley forgotten? Boy, talk about being the BRAINS of the outfit.

Timon: HEY!

Sunrise Blossom: (confused) Forgotten what, Trixie?

Trixie: If you all remember the time I was here in this cinema with all of you right here...

Discord: Actually, I wasn't here the last time you were...

Trixie: I said as how once you were finished showing everybody what REALLY happened in Season 2, I'd be back to show you more of my backstory. And how I came across that Alicorn Amulet too.

Discord: What's an Alicorn Amulet?

Timon: Hold on one cotton picking minute there, Trixie Lulamoon! You're getting WAY too ahead of yourself right now!

Trixie: What are you saying?

Timon: What I'm saying is, yes, you CAN watch how Magic Duel really happened. But you have to wait until we GET to that episode!

Trixie: What?! You mean Magic Duel ISN'T the first episode of Season 3?

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs) I'm afraid he's right, Trixie. It looks like you're gonna have to do a bit more waiting for a while. Besides, I'm not sure if skipping straight to your episode is a good idea either.

Pumbaa: Yeah. That would be going out of episode order. It just wouldn't make any sense.

Discord: But then again, what fun even IS there in making sense I'd like to know? Hmm?

Timon: So, sorry, Trixie. That's just how it is, I'm afraid.

Trixie: (disappointed) Awww, man! My fan-club is gonna be so disappointed when they all get here.

Timon, Pumbaa, Sunrise and Discord: (confused) ''Fan-club''?

Sunrise Blossom: Uhhhhhh...WHAT ''fan-club''?

Trixie: Oh, you don't know? Well, since I started being more and more nice to ponies, becoming good friends with them and so on and so forth, I've been getting a little bit better at some of my magic shows that the audience is really starting to love me for who I am now that they've started their very own Trixie fan-club! Ha! What do you all think about that?

Timon, Pumbaa, Sunrise and Discord: Uhhhhhhh...

Trixie: (spots her fan-club dropping by) Oh! And here they all come now!

Timon: (covers his face with his hand) Not again!

(As the fan club converses into the theater, Discord magically transports himself, Sunrise Blossom, Timon, and Pumbaa up into the projection booth, and they watch the chaos below.)

Sunrise Blossom: Well, looks like we can't start on the beginning of Season 3 just yet.

Pumbaa: (nods) Yeah, and they'll be wanting to go straight to the episode with the duel between Trixie and your sister, Sunny.

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs) I know.

Discord: (examines the projector and gets an idea) Hmm, I _think_ I know how to get the fan club out. Listen… (and he whispers his idea to his friends, and they all grin in response.)

* * *

Trixie: (waits as her fans all settle in the seats before she speaks) Thank you for coming! And now I shall start the-

Sunrise Blossom: (teleports next to the blue unicorn) Excuse me, Trixie.

Trixie: (startled) Oh! Yes, what is it?

Sunrise Blossom: We got something planned for you and your fan club that I think you all will enjoy. Want to see?

Trixie: (immediately sits down) Of course!

Sunrise Blossom: (smiles) Great. (And teleports away.)

(The lights dimmed and the screen comes to life with Scar and the hyenas singing _"Be Prepared"_ on a endless loop.)

Trixie and her Fan-Club: (all screaming in terror) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HYENAS?!

Trixie: (begins running towards the exits) Quick! Everypony, this way! Women, children and Great and Powerful Magicians first! LEG IT!

*They all follow Trixie out of the exits still screaming and panicking that the hyenas are out to get them until at last, as if by magic, they've all gone.*

Timon: Ha-ha! We did it! It worked! I can't believe it actually worked! They're gone! Ha! Glad I thought of it.

Discord: Yes. Genius. Pure geniu...HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! Glad ''YOU'' thought of it? What are you talking about? It was MY idea! I was the one who whispered it to all!

Timon: Yeah, but I was the one who said it was a good idea! Therefore, it was MY idea!

Discord: Okay, that is NOT how it works, Timon! And YOU know it!

Timon: Ah, who asked you?!

Pumbaa: (looks at them both arguing) Oh boy.

Sunrise Blossom: Hmm. I imagine this is going to take quite a long while before we move on to Season 3, huh, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: Sure looks like it, Sunny.

Sunrise Blossom: So...what now?

Pumbaa: (just shrugs) Meh. I'll go get some popcorn.

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Well, it looks like everyone in here is a little busy. So I'll say it for them. We hope you all enjoyed the Season 2 Deleted Scenes. Tune in next time when we make a start on the deleted scenes from Season 3. Now, get lost. Uh...I mean...bye. Uh...no really. Get lost.

(Reference to the end of the Spongebob episode ''The Sponge Who Could Fly'' before anyone questions the narrator guy's sudden rudeness.)

THE END

A Disney, Hasbro, Dede42, RolePlayer48 and etc Production.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! This was a great way to end this, online brother, and I will see you on Wednesday! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
